Unfaithful
by PuppetStrings19
Summary: Bella and Alice are sisters. Alice is dating Edward Cullen and Bella is jealous because she is in love with him. Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper have very small roles in this story, all human. LEMONS and big time OOC. I AM NOT MRS. MEYER, I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT
1. Chapter 1: Edward Cullen

_**okay, this is a very OOC story, and this is the intro.**_

_**lemons comming your way in the next chapter... beware! haha and Enjoy!!**_

_**Disclaimer: i do not own twilight, i am not stephenie meyer, though i wish i was. haha** _

* * *

CHAPTER 1: EDWARD CULLEN

My Calculus teacher, Professor Varner, doesn't like me very much. I can see it in his eyes every time he asks the class a question. His eyes quickly dart to my face, then he resumes to choosing another student who has raised their hand. It's as if he can see right through me. He knows I know the answers to his questions, and he's wondering why I won't raise my hand. I've always liked math, and I'm very good at it, but I don't like participating. I don't like the way people stare, scrutinizing with their eyes. I don't need the extra credit anyway. My grades are good enough to get me into Greenwich University in London. Keep my business major. But still, maybe I should participate in math. I could always use a _little_ extra credit, even if I don't need it.

"Bella!"

Feeling a bit disoriented considering I've been sitting at the same table rambling in my mind for an hour, I lifted my head to find who had called my name.

Dimmit, it was Eric Yorkie.

"Hey, Bella. What are you doing?"

I hate when people ask questions when it is obvious what the answer is. My math book is sprawled out in front of me along with scratch paper, a calculator, and an eraser.

"Uhm… just finishing up some homework."

"Oh yeah. Well, Mike is having a party at his house tomorrow night, and I was wondering if you'd want to stop by. You know, sense we haven't hung out in while or anything?"

"Sorry, but I don't think that's possible. I have a lot of work to do, and it's all due on Monday."

"But it's gonna be on Saturday! You have the weekend to work. It'll be fun. I promise. There's going to be drinks, guys, the band. It's gonna be bad ass!"

Eric has had a crush on me for two years now and he's always trying to get me to hang out with him. To be honest, I'm not like most girls my age. I don't party; I don't drink, or smoke, though I used to. I'd just prefer to sit home and read all day, even if it's a Saturday night.

"Please?"

Ew, the whining voice. I don't understand why boys think it's cute to whine like that. It's not attractive, and it makes the situation, if possible, even more annoying than it already is.

"No, I don't think so. I'll see you later though, okay?"

I turned my head down, and began finishing the problem I had been working on. Hopefully, he'll get the hint and leave me alone.

"Alright, alright, I can take a hint. I'll call you tomorrow."

I gave him the most decent smile I can muster, which probably looked like an awkward smirk, and turned back to my work.

As I was finishing my homework, I started thinking about my life a year ago. I guess it's safe to say that yeah, I did party like every other person my age. I used to drink with my friends every weekend, but I guess people grow up. I did. I grew up and I grew out of it. I don't really prefer to just sit home alone. I love to read, but I like company too. I just don't like the company people offer me today.

--

By the time I was finished doodling and thinking, the sky was already darkening. The time on my phone read 6 p.m., it was still early. That's one reason why I hate the winter; it always gets dark too early. Once I finished packing up my book bag, I headed down towards the main entrance of the school. I barley reached the main stairs when I suddenly slipped. I locked my eyes shut, preparing myself for a hard landing on my rear, when a pair of strong hands shot out of nowhere and caught me by the arms. Shocked I looked over to my left and there was my savior. But not only was he my savior, he was the most beautiful boy I had ever seen.

He smiled at my probably pink, confused face. "Are you alright?"

His voice was like velvet. I couldn't speak. All I could do was stare at him, goggle more like.

"…that was a pretty nasty slip. You really should watch where you're going; people tend to leave shit on the stairs."

Say something, Isabella, you fool! "Uhm, thank you." It sounded more like a question.

"You're welcome." And just like that, he turned and walked away.

How could a boy so gorgeous attend Forks University? How can he live here, in Forks? He looks like the kind of guy who would belong on the cover of vogue, or living in France. Anywhere but here.

I threw myself down on my bed and stared at the glowing clusters of stars on my ceiling. My sister helped me arrange them to fit constellations we knew, Orion, Taurus, Sirius. Even if I knew the stars where made to match the constellations, every pattern I looked at matched his face, the boy who saved me from the hard concrete. His face, that smile was all I could see. I wonder if I'll ever see him again. I've never seen him before. What track is he on? What grade is he in? Maybe he just moved here, that would explain a lot.

"Bella!"

"Yeah?!"

"Come here for a sec!"

Why does my sister always call me from the other room? If she wants something, why doesn't she just walk five feet to my room and ask me.

"I'm relaxing! Come _here_ if you want something!"

"_Please_!"

I didn't really feel like yelling back, so I got up and dragged my feet to her room. The door was closed, so I knocked softly. "Hey, can I come in?"

Just then, the beautiful boy appeared at the door. He smiled a heartbreakingly perfect crooked smile at me, and all I could do was smile back.

"Hey." His voice was even more perfect than I remembered. Sexy, even.

"H-Hi," I stammered. "What are you doing here?"

"Uhm," he turned to look over at my sister sitting cross-legged on her bed.

"Oh! Sorry, this is Edward, my boyfriend."

"……what?!" Sense when? "How did you two meet?" I could hear my questions echoing inside my head. I sounded way too interested. "Sorry, never mind. I'm going to my room." So I can think about what just happened.

"Wait! I need your help with my math homework. Seriously, I've been struggling with these problems for an hour already, and your great at math," she pleaded.

"I'm not that good." Please don't talk about _me_, Alice. I don't want this Edward guy to know how much of a dork I am.

"Yeah, you are." He spoke again. "I have you for Calculus. You're very good at math."

"You're in my calculus class?" I would have remembered his face. This isn't possible.

"Yeah I am. But you probably wouldn't notice me. I sit in the back. I'm not very good at math."

"Well, if you are in my calculus class, why don't you help my sister, then?"

"Because I've just told you, I'm not very good at math."

"Okay well, what's the problem?"

As I helped Alice with the first few problems of basic algebra, I started wondering why Edward didn't just help her himself. I mean, wasn't he in my calculus class? He could have easily explained these problems to her, and he would have saved me this annoying visit to her room. Why did he like Alice, anyway? I mean, sure, she's tiny, thin and beautiful. Everyone loves her. But why her? Wait a second! Was I jealous? I never get jealous. I began feeling sick for even thinking I was jealous, she is my sister after all. She should go out with the most beautiful, most sexiest, guy in the entire school. Did I just say 'most sexiest?'

As I stole a quick glance at Edward, I caught him staring at me as well. In that moment of a glance we both shifted awkwardly and looked away.

"Well, I'm gonna go then. 'Night." Alice was hunched over her book, so I gave Edward a quick smile and walked towards the door. As I grabbed the knob I offered one more glance back at Edward.

He smiled at me and said, "I'll see you in class Monday."

I gave a weak giggle and nodded.

--

Only five minutes had passes when I heard a door open, and Edward's voice follow. "Yeah, I'll pick you up at around 8 or 8:30. Do you want to offer your sister a ride?"

"No. I mean, I don't think she's even going to Mike's party," Alice said.

"She may. I mean, she knows the band, doesn't she?"

Pause.

"Alright," said Edward's voice again. "Well… goodnight, love. I'll see you in the morning." They must have kissed or something because it was another couple seconds before I heard his footsteps again.

I wonder why Alice doesn't want me to get a ride with them. It's not like I would actually accept it anyway.

"Bells? Are you awake?"

"Yeah. What's up?"

Alice crossed the space between the door and me to sit at the corner of my bed. "Do you want a ride to Mike's tomorrow? Edward is driving us."

"No, that's okay. I don't think I'm going to go."

"But you know the band, don't you? Common, you can't stay home on a weekend."

"I have a lot of work to do."

"Oh, no you don't. I'm gonna go shopping tomorrow, and when I get back, I'm going to have to get ready quickly. We're leaving at 8:30. Don't be late."

"…uhm. I don't know, Alice."

"Great! 8:30, it is. 'Night!"

_**thank you fro reading! please review... next chapter "the party" comming your way.**_

**_-PuppetStrings19_**


	2. Chapter 2: Party Surprises

**_the sexy scenes have begun. i hope you all enjoy!_**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: PARTY SURPRISES**

I dressed carefully; if I was going to see Edward at a party tonight I wanted to look as cute as possible. I decided to wear my favorite blue jeans, a white v-neck t shirt, cut low to show off my black laced bra, and my hair down in careful smooth waves. I actually took my time on my hair.

"Bells! You ready?!"

"Yeah, I'll be down in a sec." I grabbed my phone and shoved it in my black leather purse, along with some makeup, a scarf and some perfume. As I skipped one stair at a time, I heard hushed voices coming from the kitchen.

"Tonight should be the night. I'm ready, and I know you are too." My sister's voice sounded excited, and realizing what she was talking about made me feel a bit queasy. Was she saying what I think she was saying? _Sex?!_

"Really? But where? I mean, we're gonna be at the party. Do you want to do it in my car?" Ugh! How could Edward even suggest that? I will be sitting in the back seat.

I had to break up this conversation somehow, "Uh-Erm!" I cleared my throat as loud as I could. "Hi!" I waved my hand casually towards Edward. "Alice, I can't believe you talked me into going."

"This is going to be fun, Bells. I promise."

--

The party was already pretty full when we got there. Edward quickly left Alice and me alone to grab us some beers.

"Bella! You made it!" It was Eric with his wheezy drunk voice.

"Hi. Yeah I did. What's up?"

"I want you to hang out with me. Let's go, come say 'hi' to the guys with me!"

"Uhm, I don't know. I probably should stay with my sister."

Alice gave me a wide eye look. "Oh, no. Go have fun! I'll be here with Edward." What a trader. She knew how much Eric annoyed me.

Eric threw his arms around my shoulders and dragged me to a round wooden table in the kitchen surrounded by a group of guys. Mike wasn't there, and I wondered where he was.

As I sat at the edge of a table next to some red-faced drunk guy, whom I recognized as Mike's friend Tyler, I started feeling a bit nervous. Why did Eric want me to sit here with him, if none of the boys were even going to talk to me?

Eric offered me a cup of beer and said, "Guys, this is Bella." I saw him give the Tyler guy a wink, and wondered what the inside joke was.

A couple of boys shifted in their seats, some waved, and some laughed. I looked around at them all. What's going on?

"Your 'cherry popee' girl, right?" Tyler said, pointing his finger at me.

"What?"

"Yeah. You're the girl Mike fucked, right? You're the 'cherry popee'!"

"What?!"

"Yeah, Mike told everyone about you! Weren't you a virgin when you fucked him?! It's cool! You were a good fuck, don't worry about it! But hey, can I have go?! I could use some tight vagina, tonight."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. My throat went dry and trader tears began to fall from my eyes. There was nothing I could do, so I ran for it. I made it to the back yard and around the corner of the house. I crouched down so my knees were at my chest and I held onto them for dear life. I felt as though a hole in my chest was being ripped open. The pain, the embarrassment was unbearable. Tears were streaming from my eyes and falling into the jeans on my knees. How could Mike do this to me? We were friends, weren't we? At least I thought we were. I must have dropped my cup of beer on my feet because I had two huge yellow stains on my white converse.

"Bella? Is that you?"

Oh no! It was Edward! I'd know that voice anywhere. "Please… I need to be alone." My voice croaked. It sounded as though a frog was in it. I couldn't clear it, but I didn't care how I sounded, so I just ignored it. "Please, go away."

"What is it? What happened?"

He must have sat next to me because I suddenly felt his heavy arm drape my shoulders. The feeling of being comforted just made me cry harder. He pulled me to his chest and while rubbing soothing circles on my back, he rested his chin on the top of my head.

"It's okay," he hummed in my ear. "Everything will be okay."

My next movement was unplanned. I don't even know why I did it. I didn't even notice I had done it until it was already done.

At the exact moment he told me 'everything will be okay,' I turned my face towards him and in one quick movement; I pressed my lips to his. His mouth felt cold against mine, but maybe that was because I had just been crying.

As soon as our lips met, he took hold of my face and crushed his lips harder to me. He forced his tongue into my mouth and we began kissing in an unrecognizable rhythm. Two sets of lips completely foreign to each others. His kiss took my breath away, literally. I had to stop the kiss to take a breath, and as I parted my lips for a strong gasp, he caught me in another hard kiss. We could have sat there for days, weeks, just kissing and groping at any piece of the body we were able to grab. His hands moved at an angry fashion all over me as if he was trying to memorize my exact form. He grabbed my breasts, my back, my neck, my ass, my thighs. And though I knew it was wrong, I encouraged it by reaching and grabbing onto him, his neck, his hair, his shoulders, his back, his waist.

Before I knew what was happening he was on top of me, separating my knees with his hips. He grabbed my legs, draping them around his waist and began pressing his hard length into my crotch. As soon as our bodies touched in that most private place, I let out a gasp. Involuntarily, he pressed himself harder to me again and again, gyrating his hips, making me moan in his mouth.

"Edward…" I meant for him to stop. I meant for my plea to be strong, but instead it came out in a high gurgle. He misunderstood my intentions and started to unbuckle my jeans. I knew it was wrong, but I wanted him. He forced his hand into the front of my pants and began quickly feeling for my moist opening.

I couldn't talk; I couldn't stop him even though I wanted to. He found me. He found my heated core and shoved two fingers into me.

"Mmm!" he moaned against my lips. He began stroking and curling his fingers inside me, making me cry out in his mouth. He muffled my cries by locking me in another strong, hard kiss. Sucking my tongue and biting my bottom lip.

"Uh!" I moaned.

His fingers kept curling as they constantly plunged deep inside of me, and they began to pick up speed, to the moment were they were now forcing me over the edge.

"Come on, Bella." His mouth was at my jaw, my neck.

My breath suddenly was caught in my throat as I reached my climax.

"That's it. Come for me." Edward groaned again.

"Edward, I'm gonna…!" He caught my lips and I came hard and long into his mouth.

It was probably impossible for anyone to overhear my cries because of the ongoing party inside the house, so he continued thrusting his fingers into me until my whimpering stopped and the aftermath of my orgasm subsided.

Edward removed his fingers and licked his lips, giving me a smug crooked smile.

I didn't know what to do, so I just stood up, composed myself and said, "Uhm… please don't tell Alice. She'd freak if she found out."

"Okay, sure." He looked a little confused, but didn't say anything else.

"Okay. Well, I'm gunna go find her. I want to get out of here." And I walked away. I felt my hands start to shake as I wiped the left over tears away from my face, and I began running through the house looking for my sister. What would I do? Should I tell her? No way! Okay, Bella, nothing happened. Be cool.

"Alice!!"

She was standing by the bar with Eric, casually sipping her beer looking beautiful. My stomach cringed, how could I be so evil?

"Hey!"

"We gotta go! I have to go! I have to get out'a here! Can we leave?!" I sounded hysterical in my own ears. I was freaking out.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Her eyes were alarmed. She had caught on to my nervousness.

"Nothing… I just need to leave. Let's go!"

Edward was standing next to his car waiting for us. I gave him a quick glance before I climbed into the back seat, but he wasn't looking at me.

When I got home, Edward and what happened at the party kept replaying over and over in my mind. I began wondering why he did it. Was he interested in me? Had he ever done anything like this with my sister? Have they had sex already?

I fell asleep hours later with images of Edward, Mike and the party floating around inside my head.

--

The next morning I woke up to the smell of bacon. _Alice must be cooking_, I thought as I got out of bed. I went to the bathroom and took a shower before I headed downstairs. I walked straight to the stove to put the kettle to work. I must have had too much to drink because my head was throbbing uncomfortably… or maybe it was just the anxiety due to last night. As I reached for a mug on the counter I noticed someone other than Alice sitting quietly at the kitchen table.

"Eep! What are you doing here?!"

"Alice invited me. I made enough for you too. Help yourself."

So Edward was the one who made the delicious smelling breakfast. Was he good at everything he did? Images of Edward and his fingers crossed my mind. I quickly pushed them aside and said, "Don't you feel… wrong… being here after, you know."

"After, what?"

"After, what happened last night?" Was he playing games?

"No, because I didn't do anything, remember?" He gave me a wink.

Just then Alice walked into the room. "Oh, you're awake. We made enough for you. Help yourself."

"Thanks."

"I'm going to go take a shower. I should only be a half hour." Alice walked over to give Edward a kiss. I felt awkward, so I looked away as she left the room.

A half hour? Yeah, right. Alice never takes less than an hour in the shower, even if she doesn't have much to wash.

I walked over to the little four-seated table and sat down next to Edward. He was watching my every move and it made me uncomfortable.

We were sitting in silence, so I decide to make small talk, "Does your head hurt as bad as mine?" I pressed my fingers to my temples.

"No, but that's probably because I didn't really have much to drink."

I stole a glance at him and he was looking at me with a sympathetic expression. Every time I looked into his eyes, I'd felt my stomach do flips. I dropped my eyes to his hands on the table. They looked strong, like worker hands. I wondered what it was he did, if he worked or played sports.

"What are you thinking about?" His voice startled me. I looked up at him quickly as if I was caught looking at something I wasn't supposed to be look at. His face was so innocent, but he seemed uncomfortable.

"Nothing in particular. What are _you_ thinking about?"

"I don't know. I was wondering what you were thinking about."

I giggled at his answer. "Well… I was thinking about you. How come I've never seen you at school before? I'm sure I would have noticed you."

Great, now he knows I notice him. What's wrong with me? I'm an idiot. I should just stop talking.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe you should be a bit more observant."

I smiled at him, "Yeah, I guess."

"I've noticed you. You're always so quiet in Calculus. Anyone would probably guess you didn't know what was going on in the class, but when Mr. Varner makes you write on the board… You defiantly know what you're talking about. You can do numbers in your head like no one I've ever known."

"I'm not that good."

"Yes you are."

"…And how did you even notice me? I thought I was really quite in class."

"You're beautiful. Anyone would notice you."

I blushed and dropped my eyes to the table not really seeing it. My mouth went dry at his compliment. "I'm not beautiful, Edward."

"You don't see yourself."

At that moment, he grabbed my chin between his fingers and leaned towards me, pressing his lips to mine. His fingers were rough and strong, and his lips were soft and wet. I melted in his embrace as he pushed his tongue into my mouth, deepening the kiss. His tongue curled around mine, tasting me.

Alice's face suddenly fluttered past my mind and I gasped pulling away from him.

"I'm sorry…" I tucked the strands of hair in away from my face and behind my ear.

He was a little out of breath also. "That's okay."

"Edward, I—I can't—I can't do this."

He didn't respond. He just looked at me with serious eyes. I felt stupid for turning him down. He was so gorgeous and he wanted me, but he still wanted my sister. And no matter how much I wanted him, I knew she wanted him too.

I couldn't say anything, so I just got up and left the room.

--

Later that evening, Alice walked into my room not even bothering to knock.

"Can you knock first?" I blurted out instantly. I didn't mean for my tone to be so cutting, but I was still angry about the kitchen situation. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to sound like that. I have a lot on my mind."

"That's okay. What's up?" Why does she always have to be so nice? So perfect?

"I should be asking you that question. You're the one who barged into my room for a reason right?" I gave her a smile.

"Yeah, I did." She giggled. "Edward knows of this good sandwich place. He's invited us to eat there."

"He invited me too?" That's weird.

"Yeah. You're my sister, and he likes you. You should come. It would be rude to say no."

Why did he want me to go? I knew that my response should have been, 'No thanks. I'm not hungry.' But I couldn't skip out on the chance of looking at him. I accepted the invitation, trying to look nonchalant, and quickly dressed.

I wore my jeans and a gray t-shirt.

--

The diner was very cute and very old. We chose to sit outside in the patio because the weather was comfortable today. As I sat, listening to Alice ramble on to Edward about the party last night, the reminder of the horrible incident got me gnawing on the inside of my cheek.

I pulled out my notebook and pen from my bag to distract myself. Edward watched me as I flipped through the pages, in search of a blank one, and began doodling..

"What were you so freaked out about last night?" Alice asked me suddenly.

"What?" I felt myself, and Edward, go rigid.

"When you asked if we could leave, you seemed, I don't know, freaked. Did something happen?"

Shit, what do I say? Luckily the image of Eric and Mike popped into my head. "Oh, that. Well…" Edward was looking at me with a nervous expression. "…actually, it's rather embarrassing. I don't know if I really want to say it. Eric's friend said something really stupid to me and just… let's just says his words weren't exactly what I was expecting."

"No! What did he say? And which friend? Tell me, we're here for you." Aliced grabbed Edwrd's forearm and gave it a soft squeese and an encouraging smile. Sure he was there for me.

"Uhm… I think his name is Tyler?"

"Tyler?! The wasted guy, right? What did he say?"

"He knows about me and Mike, what happened between us and he told me he wouldn't mind some _'vagina_.'"

"Noo!!" Alice threw her hand up to her mouth. "That bastard!"

"Wow." Edward hadn't really spoken sense we got there. The word surprised me and I looked up to meet his gaze. Again, my tummy started to do cartwheels.

"Bells, I'm so sorry. I'll kick his ass when I see him on Monday." Alice still had her hand to her mouth.

"Don't bother. I just want to forget it. You should really kick Mike's ass though. He's the one who opened his damn mouth."

We spent the rest of the date gossiping over girls and guys in our class. Alice rattled on about kids in her class and how she's too mature to really relate.

--

I couldn't get Edward out of my mind. Now, not only did I stare at him, but i noticed all the little things he did. The way he's always fettling with whatever is around him. The way he rubs his fingers through his thick unkempt hair, starting from the front and working it to the back. How he bites his lip in concentration. The way he looks at my sister, as if she's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen.

I was jealous of her because she had the chance to be with him whenever she wanted. I wanted to touch him and hold his hand like she did. The thought seemed to echo in my heart. Sometimes at night, I would imagine Edward and I running away together. We'd go to Bermuda or something like that where we would make love all day on the beach. But again, those were just dreams.

A few weeks after the time Edward took Alice and me to dinner, I noticed he was at my house again. I usually stayed in my room whenever he's around, but because I haven't talked to him in a while, I decided to make an appearance in the kitchen where he was with my sister, talking about who knows what.

I was wearing my American Apparel shorts and a wife beater with a hot pink lacy bra. I tried to dress as sexy as possible. I even wore my matching lacy panties, just to give myself a little boost in my self esteem.

I walked into the kitchen, but only Edward was there.

"Where's Alice?" I asked while looking around trying to act concerned when honestly I was just glad to be alone with him.

"Your mom called and she needed one of you guys to pick somethin up for her. I'm guessing Alice didn't ask you to do it because you were in the shower."

"Oh, well, why didn't you go with her?" I asked casually.

He shrugged letting the conversation drop.

I turned around and pored myself some orange juice. I coked my hip to the side and leaned my elbows against the counter, pretending to look out the window. To check if he was watching me, I slowly turned my head to glance over my shoulder. Sure enough, his eyes were on my ass. I did this exact lean in front of my bedroom mirror. I knew that my cheeks were kind of visible under my short shorts. My plan was working.

"So…" Just as I put my glass of orange juice down, a pair of strong arms caught me around the waist and spun me around. His lips were immediately on mine, hard and wet.

"What are you doing?!" I gasped, though my mouth was full.

"I can't get you out of my mind." His hands started to roam over my body, feeling my breasts through my thin shirt.

"What?" My knees started to feel week, and I began supporting myself by grabbing onto his shoulders.

"I want to hear you say my name the way you did at that party. I want to hear you and see you moan my name against my mouth again." His hands were now in my top, rubbing over my ribs and back, feeling over my braw.

All I could do was whimper against his lips. Wow! How did he do it? How was he so hypnotizing? He had me where he wanted me, pressed against my kitchen counter, my panties already dampening from the words and moans that escaped his lips.

He used his knees to part my legs, and he pressed his hips against mine. I made a sharp intake of breath, and somehow the scene felt strangely familiar. He began grinding himself against me, lifting my right leg by the knee to drape it around his hip. It felt so good; I began moving my hips in sync with his, causing a groan to roll from his strong, smooth lips.

His hand started to reach inside my shorts from behind. He quickly massaged his way down my ass, inside my underwear. He found my wet vagina and shoved two of his thick hard fingers inside of me.

"Uhh!" His hands were like magic, strong and excited, moving in ways that made me feel even better than the first time.

"Mmm… you're so wet. I want to be inside you," he groaned into my ear.

"Ughh…! No! I can't!" I could feel my heart pick up speed at his request, and my panting became stronger. I couldn't have sex with him; I'd never be able to forgive myself. I should have been pushing him away from me, but instead I tangled my hands into his hair, pulling his face closer to mine. I wanted him to watch how good he made me feel.

"You can't?" He murmured against my lips as he shoved a third finger into me.

"Ahh…! Ahh…! I can't!" Why was he doing this? He's my sister's boyfriend.

"Yes you can…" And he shoved a fourth finger into me, stretching my walls wide. It hurt but if felt good, so good. "Let me fuck you, Isabella."

I was groaning against his lips, and I started to feel the ball in my stomach intensify. "Uhh..! No…!" I could feel my orgasm close, so I reached down quickly, feeling bold, and slipped my hand into his pants. My fingers reached him, and I quickly took hold of his shaft, stroking it hard.

"Ugh!" He groaned, and began moving his fingers, along with his hips in a circular motion.

His fingers kept thrusting into me, bringing me closer and closer to my release, but I wanted to make him come too, so I to pumped him faster, moving my hand from the base of his cock to the head.

"Ugh! Ugh!" He was moaning into my neck. His fingers kept stroking and never faltered; without warning, I felt my orgasm reach its peak.

"Ahh! Ahh!!" I threw my head back as I came and I suddenly felt him go rigid in my hand.

"Shit!" He yanked his hand out of my pants, grabbed the towel off the sink and turned away from me. I sat there, using the counter to support myself and watched his back as he came.

Once I was able to stand properly, I walked over to him trying to muster up all the bravery stored inside of me and said, "Thanks. I'll see you around, kay?" I ran up the stairs to my room and slammed the door shut, locking it. How was I supposed to live with myself after this? I mean, really, Alice would freak if she found out what I had done. She'd want to kill me. Maybe I just shouldn't tell her anything. Just keep it as my, well… our little secret.

Alice never mentioned anything to me that evening, so I figured he never told her. I was always so innocent so this little bit of rebellion started a fire inside of me. I began planning what I would do with my next encounter with Edward.

* * *

**_haha, don't forget to review!_**

**_if you dont like it, let me know. comments and criticisms are always a plus!_**

**_-PuppetStrings19_**


	3. Chapter 3: Frustrations

**_hey, i hope you guys enjoy this chapter. let me know if you see/read something you don't like. i love comments (good and bad) they always help. ;)_**

* * *

CHAPTER 3: FRUSTRATIONS

I woke up early for school on Monday. I was actually looking forward to seeing Edward, but dreading school, because I knew I would have to face the guys from the party on Saturday. I couldn't believe Mike told his friends. I couldn't believe Eric knew and didn't tell me. I couldn't believe that Tyler would embarrass me the way he did. He didn't even know who I was. I felt sick already.

I dressed simple. Brown jeans, a black top, and my hair down… my usual attire. Alice was waiting for me down stairs. My mom was at work already so she couldn't drive us.

"Are we walking together?" I asked her hesitantly. I hadn't talked to her sense my recent encounter with Edward, and now that I was standing next to her, I remembered why. I felt so uncomfortable. I hated lying to her. It felt wrong.

"No, Edward is picking me up. Want a ride? It's really cold outside."

No way! "No thanks. I like walking." I grabbed a banana and my jacket and headed for the door. "See ya." I hoped I wasn't too obviouse.

I had been walking for about fifteen minutes daydreaming about what happened in my kitchen the other morning when a loud honk disrupted my train of thought.

I should have known it would be Edward and Alice. Alice probably told him I was walking.

"Hi." I siad.

"Need a ride?" Edward was the one who spoke. I couldn't help but notice how he kept his eyes away from me.

"No thanks."

"Bella, its cold. Stop being so stubborn and get in the car," Alice yelled to me.

I didn't respond as I walked over to the car. Alice got out to let me in, and as I crawled into the back seat I noticed Edward watching me through the rearview mirror.

When we got to school, I bid them goodbye, but only Alice responded. Edward was ignoring me completely. He ignored me the entire ride to school, and even after i tried to make small talk. It was strange for him to be the distant one, after all _I_ am Alice's sister. I should be the one ignoring him.

When I walked into my Calculus class, I saw Edward sitting in one of the chairs in the very back of the class room, and even then he refused to look at me. I ignored his rudeness and sat down in my seat. I tried my best not to look over at him, but failed completely. I tried using innocent reasons to face his direction. I asked a neighbor for a pencil, I turned to look at someone who called out an answer, when honestly I was looking at Edward. His eyes seemed distant as he stared towards the front of the class.

I became completely fed up. I couldn't concentrate while my teacher discussed different principles. All I could think about was _him_. After a few more minutes, I couldn't take it anymore so I raised my hand and asked if I could go to the bathroom. I was granted.

I took my time, bored, as I thoroughly washed my hands. Once satisfied, I dried my hands carefully and I turned towards the exit. Right when I opened the door I saw him, standing there waiting for me. I couldn't speak. Edward made me feel so… _hot_ whenever I saw him. But still, I didn't want to talk to him. He's rude and sexy and he's making me help him cheat on my sister. On Alice.

I tried to retreat back into the bathroom quietly, but he heard me and turned his head to face me. I panicked. He was staring at me, so I turned around and walked back into the bathroom. I wasn't surprised when Edward followed me inside. But I was surprised when he grabbed me by the arm and spun me around.

"What do you want?" My anger was fake, and I was sure he could see past my lie.

"I want to talk to you. Why are you avoiding me?"

"Because… because I can't see you like this."

"Like what? We're not doing anything."

We stopped talking then and just stared at each other. He waited too long to make a move and I couldn't control myself any longer. I quickly grabbed him by the back of his head and crushed my lips to his. The adrenalin of doing something so unforgivable burned in my veins. I kissed him with all the strength I could muster and before I knew it, I was running out of oxygen. I pulled my lips away from his to take quick gasp but he caught my lips again in another kiss while pushing me backwards untill I hit the sink with my rear. I couldn't help the low moan that escaped my throat. I loved the way he took advantage of my hunger; it made the experience that much more worth it.

He started moving his hands then, rubbing them from my lower back, up to my breasts, needing them with intense pressure. He broke the kiss and moved down to suck on my neck. I took the opportunity to grab onto his hips and pull him towards me. I wanted to feel his hard length rub against me. I was hungry for his touch. Edward was like a drug, I craved him and couldn't get enough.

He caught onto my signals and pushed me into a little stall, locking the cheep hinge in place behind him. As soon as I was able to lock my arms around his neck, he forced me up against the wall and pulled me up by the ass. I took the opportunity to lace my legs around his hips. I was surprised he was able to carry me, though I knew I couldn't way more than 120. He started to thrust against me. He pulled the front of my shirt up over my breasts so he can suck on my breasts through my bra. His actions were done with such intensity that I felt myself getting wet already. I had to stifle the whimpers that threatened to escape my lips by crushing them once more against his.

"Mmm… I want you," he mumbled against my lips.

I could tell by his voice that he meant it, and to be honest, I wanted him too. Edward moved his lips from my mouth to space between my breasts, then onto my stomach, holding me up by my armpits for support. I pressed the heels of my feet against his butt, forcing him closer to me as I let out hushed whimpers. Suddenly, the bell rang. Edward and I stopped moving and looked at each other.

"I have to go." He said after a couple seconds. "Girls are gonna be swarming this place any moment."

"Yeah. You'd better go." Hesitantly he let go of my thighs and I dropped my feet to the ground, pulling my shirt down to cover myself. We both stood there for another moment, adjusting our clothes. I watched as he adjusted and tried to hid the obvious bulge in his pants. Edward kissed me one more time, very gently, and very softly before he ran out the stall.

And he was gone.

I couldn't describe the feeling that kiss gave me. It broke my heart. I was sad that this all had to be a secret. I wanted him to be mine; to be my boyfriend. It was wrong that we couldn't walk the halls together as a couple.

The door opened and a pool of girls walked into the bathroom, all chattering loudly with their friends. I felt awkward standing there with nothing to do, so I left too. I quickly ran back to my classroom to retrieve my backpack. Edward was nowhere in sight.

At last, the school day was over. Eric tried to apologize for what happened at the party, but I told him no apology can make up for what he did. I left him standing there dumbstruck.

"Bella, over here!" Alice called to me as I walked towards the parking lot. She was standing beside Edward's Volvo. Walking a bit closer, I saw that he was facing the opposite direction.

"Hello, Alice. Edward."

Edward turned his head to gaze at me, letting a sexy crooked smile spread across his face. I must have glowed. He was actually being nice to me in public, in front of Alice.

The devil inside of me purred with anticipation. If Alice wasn't here I would have thrown myself at him right then. But Alice was here, and she _is_ his girlfriend.

"Shall we?" Edward asked, his hand gesturing towards his car. I couldn't help but notice how his eyes stayed on me.

"Yes, lets go. I have a lot of math homework, Bella, I'm gonna need your help," Alice said, bubbly.

"Sure," I responded to her. Nothing could bring down my sudden good mood.

--

During the week, Edward made many visits to my house. I decided not to hide from him, and joined him and Alice in some late night movies or dinners in our house. His mood seemed light when I was around him and for the first couple of days, I would catch him starring at me. Unfortunately, by Tuesday the next week, Edward began ignoring me again. He seemed to be paying much more attention to Alice and everything she had to say.

I grew impatient with his lack of interest in me, so I began telling some stories of my own about people in my class. Still, I got very little responses from him.

Recently, I began writing in my Journal again. I had to find some way to yell about my frustrations. I was frustrated because Edward wasn't paying any attention to me. I was frustrated because I shouldn't be frustrated _because_ he is Alice's boyfriend. And I was frustrated because Edward and I hadn't had any kind of sexual encounter sense the bathroom incident. I was sexually frustrated. _I don't know what is wrong with me, why I'm lusting for him so much!?_ I screamed in my Journal. I knew the answer immediately after I wrote it. It's because I knew he will never be mine.

One Wednesday, as Alice and my mother were visiting my aunt, Edward came by my house to see Alice. I answered the door in nothing but pink see-threw tight short shorts and a tank top. I wasn't wearing any underwear. He looked me over slowly before asking for my sister.

"She's not here," I said, bored. I knew my attire wouldn't interest him. He wasn't interested in me anymore. "She's with my mother at my aunt's house."

"Are you alone?"

"M-hmm."

"Can I come in for a bit?"

I started feeling a little nervous… and excited. Maybe he wanted to see me after all. I tried my best not to show just how hopefull I was.

"Sure," I said calmly.

I turned around and walked over to the kitchen. "Want something to drink?" I yelled towards the living room as I opened the refrigerator.

"No." He was suddenly there behind me, whispering his answer in my ear. It made me jump. I turned around slowly, trying my best to stall the moment.

Right when I fully faced him, he grabbed me by the ass and started kissing me in a hungry kind of way, pressing me against the cold closed refrigerator.

I moaned against his lips and started kissing him back, letting him suck on my tongue and my lips. I was thrilled with how eager he was. It was obvious I wasn't the only one who had been sexually frustrated.

Edward moved his lips to my neck and continued to kiss down my body until he reached my lower stomach. He grabbed the top hem of my shorts and started to lightly pull them lower and lower, inch by frustrating inch. I wanted to have sex with him and I knew today would be the perfect day; I was ready for him. Growing impatient, I reached down and tried to pull my short all the way down, but Edward was much faster. He quickly slid the thinmaterial down my legs, leaving me naked from the waist down. He sat up and started kissing me hard, trying to feel my entire mouth. My legs parted involuntarily, and he thrust himself against me causing me to whimper weakly.

I don't know why I wasn't too shy about being naked in front of him. I've always been self conscious though I knew my body wasn't ugly, and I knew I wasn't fat. But there was something about Edward's eagerness that made me feel sexy.

His hands started roaming my body, and then suddenly he rubbed his hand against my vagina, feeling my wetness. He stuck two fingers inside of me, curling them inside of me; I moaned hard and loud against his mouth. I wasn't being careful with my voice, because I knew my family wasn't home. I allowed myself to keep whimpering loudly, just to take advantage of the freedom.

"Mmm!!" I hitched my right leg around his hips and started moving my hips to meet his thrusting fingers. They felt so good, so strong inside of me.

"Let me fuck you, Bella," he moaned in my ear.

His voice sent a shiver down my spine. I couldn't deny him.

"Okay..." I was already doing unforgivable things; I might as well give him what he wanted, and what I knew I wanted.

He got on his knees quickly and pulled me down by my thighs, while I removed his shirt.

"Lie down," he said. His voice was husky, rough, and it only added to how turned on I was.

I quicklylayed down on my back.

I watched him as he unbuckled his pants and parted my legs with his knees. He pulled his pants down to his knees and I watched as he released his erect penis. Just watching him, and his huge member, made my body shake. He kissed me again, long and hard, as he hovered over me. I couldn't help but notice how he didn't really look into my eyes, as he guided his length towards my opening. _Is he feeling guilty?_ I thought. Suddenly, the word Condom, fluttered past my mind, but I was too eager to make him stop. With one quick thrust he filled me.

"Ahh…!" He was huge, spreading my walls as far as they would go. He didn't wait until I was accustomed to the length, he just smirked and lifted my hips so I could take him in deeper. He filled me all the way to the hilt when he started to pull out and thrust back in, hard and strong. His pulsating length pulled at my walls again, painfully but still pleasurably. Besides Mike, Edward is the only other guy I've now had sex with. I was unfamiliar to the sudden burning inside my vagina. Because of the pain I couldn't hold back the whimpers I was making. In and out he went, grasping the sides of my hips, moving them to meet his thrusts. I was lying flat on my back, my hands in my hair. He was sitting up, resting back on his heels with my legs draped over his and my ass on his thighs.

I tried to keep my eyes open, but they kept rolling in my skull. Every time I took a glance at his face, Edward's eyes were on the area where we were joined. He was watching his penis slide in and out of my vagina; he watched the way each thrust made my hips and my legs quiver and buckle. After a few minutes of pumping me hard, he began moving my hips in a circular motion, angling my hips to his left. My light, soft whimpers were suddenly caught in my throat as he hit something inside of me. I had to yell to get the air out of my lungs.

"Ahhh… Edward!"

"Yeah, there it is…! Ugh! Come on!" he groaned. He began to quicken his pace while he leaned towards me so he could thrusts faster, stronger and sharper against that most pleasurable spot.

I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think, I couldn't speak. All I could do was whine and feel…feel the tension building strong in my stomach sending wave after strong wave through my every limb. I felt my body begin to tremble uncontrollably, making me squirm.

I needed something to grab on to so I quickly reached down and took hold of his thighs, strong and muscular. I was trying to brace myself; keep myself from coming too soon.

"Ahh!" I was getting close.

"That's it..." Edward quickened his pace again.

"Ahh!!" I couldn't speak. My voice was hoarse and kept coming out in loud gasps.

"Yeah..."

"Ahh!!" Edward pressed his left fingers into my lower stomach. His eyes never leaving my face as he watched how his actions made me react.

His hand and his hips kept moving in that strong circular motion. My eyes rolled back as his patterns began to change, fast, faster, slower, fast, faster, slower…

"Ugh… Ed—ward! I think I'm gunna…"

"Gunna what?" he breathed in my face.

"Ahh! I'm…!" I grabbed his wrist, the one that was working on my lower stomach, for support.

"Ugh! Ugh!" With his last two thrusts, I came.

"AAAhhhhh!!" Just at that moment, Edward bent down and captured my mouth in a kiss as I was pushed over the edge.

Once I finished my orgasm I noticed he kept pumping into me at the same quick speed; his hips never faltering there strong pattern. He was sucking and biting on my tongue and lips and continued massaging my lower stomach. My hands dropped to the ground, I couldn't hold on anymore because my muscles were so weak from my orgasm. Because of the sweat, my long hair was sticking to my face and neck. Edward reached down and brushed my hair away while licking my jaw. All too soon I felt the tension build inside of me again. I began to wither because I felt as though my muscles wouldn't be able to take it anymore, and the soreness of my vagina just added to the intensity. Every inch of my body was on fire and sweating. I could feel the dampness on my inner thighs as they rubbed against his waist. I reached for Edward's lower back, to help him continue his thrusts, and I noticed he too was slick with sweat. His back was wet, and the smell of musky sex filled my nostrils.

Quickly I started to feel my orgasm grow, too strong, so I clamped my walls down on his length, preparing for my second orgasm. Edward groaned into my neck as he realized what was happening. He put his left arm under my lower back and forced my pelvis upward so I could take his length in deeper.

"Ohhh…! Ahhh!" This new position changed the way his penis banged against the spot that made me splutter and shake. My panting became shorter, heavier gasps, and I grabbed onto his arms, digging my nails into his skin.

My legs began to shake again as his thrusts began to quicken. All I could hear were the smacking sounds of our skin slapping against each other's and his now husky whimpers in my ear.

My muscles were tight and my chest started to hurt as I tried to breath past the hard thrusts Edward was conjuring. I didn't want him to see my strangled expressing so I tried to hide my face in the hitch of his neck. He smelled sweet and salty. I licked him once and yes, he even _tasted_ sweet and salty.

Then Edward grabbed me by the hair and pulled my head back. "Don't hide…" he groaned. "I want to see you come."

I clamped my eyes shut, trying to control my reactions. It didn't help, I kept moaning because I was absorbed by too much pleasure.

Suddenly, Edward's face went hard, his eyebrows pulling together as he was on his way to his orgasm.

He could see it in my face that I was about to come for the second time, so he reached down with his right hand and pressed his fingers onto my clit.

I screamed as a wave of ecstasy rolled through my body. As I came, I felt Edward begin to tense inside of me. His shoulders began to shake as his orgasm was reaching its peak.

"Pull out! I'm not on birth control!" I tried to yell in a strangled voice.

"Ugh…! Wait!" Harder and harder he thrust into me, until he couldn't take it anymore and pulled his thick throbbing penis out of me. He held onto it as white seed escaped the head. He came right in front of me, and I was glad to watch it.

Once we were finished, we both sat up, putting our clothes back on. Edward's eyes were on me as I adjusted my shorts and my shirt.

"I need a shower," I giggled, mostly to myself.

"Yeah, I do too," he said, his eyes on me.

"Don't get any ideas," I laughed.

"What? I wasn't thinking anything." A pause. "So, we're not gonna tell Alice about this right? I mean--"

"No." I cut him off. "I don't think we should either."

Another pause. Uncomfortable silence. I began figiting with the bottom hem of my shirt.

"Well… I'm gonna go. I had fun... Tell Alice I passed by." He walked over to me and grabbed my chin between his fingers. He kissed me, his tongue and lips sliding against my top lip; then he grabbed hold of my soar vagina, making me jump. "Let me taste you some time," he said and turned to walk towards the door.

I didn't know what to say. He always gets me by surprise. I've never let a man go down on me, and I wasn't sure if I was ready to start now.

As soon as Edward left my house, I ran to the nearby window and threw them open. I could smell our sex thick in the kitchen. I ran to the cabinet under the sink and withdrew the Fabreeze. Spraying hectically on every piece of furniture I could find. I began wondering if maybe I should get birth control. After all, I may just want to have sex with Edward as much as I can now. Our sex was great, I've never felt anything like it.

* * *

**_Thank's for reading. Don't forget to Review!!_**

**_-PuppetStrings19_**


	4. Chapter 4: Skipping School

**_Okay, so if you are confused about what is going on with Edward and Alice... Yes, they are a couple. She is his girlfriend, he is her boyfriend, they are dating, etc. Bella is not sure if they do have sex or not, but she will find out._**

**_Edward isn't exactly playing Bella, he likes her, obviously sense he enjoys sexual encounters with her, but he is playing Alice... sorta, which sucks. haha_**

**_Okay, just thought I'd clear a few things up. Thanks for reading guys, and your reviews are very... encouraging. :) thanks again._**

**_Oh yeah, just incase you didn't know.. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, I AM NOT STEPHENIE MEYER... I keep forgetting to add that. haha sorry!_**

* * *

CHAPTER 4: SKIPPING SCHOOL

Two days later, Edward text me telling me to skip school so we can hang out without disturbances. I felt nervous, I knew what he wanted but I wasn't sure if I could give it to him. I told him I'll be waiting, anyway. I knew I would have to face the situation sooner or later, so why not sooner?

I told my mother and Alice I slept with my window open and I think I caught some kind of virus. I said I felt dizzy and had stomach pains. They both believed me and headed to school and work. I wondered what excuse Edward would use on Alice.

At around 10am Edward called me, "Hey. So can I pick you up right now? I think it would be most appropriate, that way we have all morning to hang out." Ha! Hang out, is that what he's going to call it? He might as well say, 'So we can fuck all day,' because I know that's what he wants.

"Sure, just give me a couple minutes. See you soon."

I wore my blue dress today. It fell a little higher than my knees and clung to my breasts nicely; it made them look rounder than usual.

--

Edward picked me up a near fifteen minutes later.

"How's the virus?" he said mockingly as I climbed in the passenger seat.

"She told you?" I asked casually.

"Of course," he said, letting the topic drop.

While in the car with him, I tried to make small talk, about the weather, and his music. Just the little things. But there was something bigger on my mind that I wanted to talk to him about, but how would I start it?

"So, Edward, can I ask you something?" I spoke as low as I possibly could over the soft classic guitar solo, running smoothly from his expensive speakers.

"Sure, what's up?" He glanced at me from the side of his eye.

"I was just wondering… you know, about you and me?"

"…yeah?"

"What are we exactly? I mean, I know we're not dating and I know we're not _together_…" My throat suddenly went tight, and I had to force the last word out. I hoped he didn't notice.

"Well…" He thought for a moment. "I guess you can say we're _seeing_ each other. I mean, I have a girlfriend, and my girlfriend is your sister. We both know that what we do has to stay behind closed doors. And anyway, there isn't anything _serious_ going on between us besides a sexual relationship, so…" I listened closely to his words. He was right, for the most part. This was just a sexual thing, and I shouldn't get my feelings involved. But was it more than just sex to _me_?

Edward reached for my thigh. Something I wasn't expecting. I jumped at his touch and he gave me a light squeeze.

"If you're not comfortable with this anymore, we can always call it quits. You can ask me to stop seeing you." He said this in a mellow, understanding voice. His eyes were on me now, smoldering. I had to look away. Looking out the window I saw we had arrived at his house.

"I don't want you to stop," I said, mainly to myself.

"And I don't want to stop."

I turned slowly to face him again. Edward's face was serious as he leaned in to kiss me. His kiss was soft and tender. It was the kind of kiss that made my stomach quiver and my hands sweat.

"Let's go…" he said, jumping out of the driver's seat and running around the front of the car to open my door. I still felt a little stunned by our small conversation. So many things cleared up in such a small amount of time. But still, I was curious about once thing. How _he_ feels about _me_.

Edward's house was fairly decent; a bit shabby, but still nice. It seemed like only a man lived there, a little bachelor pad.

"Do you live alone?" I asked, looking around the front room, at the scattered video games, movies and CD's.

"No. I live with my older brother, Emmett. But he's at work right now, don't worry. Wanna see my room?" I didn't miss the twinkle in his eye.

"Sure." I was terribly uncomfortable; I think it was because I was now officially seeing Edward outside my house. I was now going to _his_ house to have sex.

Once we entered his room, I looked around quickly before walking directly to his bed. It was large and white, with a large bed that held different shades of brown for the sheets, blankets and pillows. To my left was a tall bookshelf that held thousands of CD's, and some books.

As I sat down on his bed, I slowly leaned back onto my elbows, kicked my ballerina shoes off, and crossed my legs. Edward watched my every move, closely, and then slowly walked over to me. He parted my legs with his hands and leaned over my body to kiss me.

"You smell lovely." His voice sounded far away and throaty as he said this against my lips.

"Thank you I replied before sucking his smooth plump bottom lip into my mouth.

Edward didn't kiss me for long, before he began to move down to my neck and chest. As he sucked on my collarbone, he began rubbing my inner thighs with his hands. They moved up and down; rubbing the inside and outside of my thighs until he moved them to the back of my knees. Edward stopped kissing me and sat up, sliding his hands to my ankles and in one swift movement he lifted them onto his shoulders. I watched his face as he slid his hands down my legs again and took hold of my already damp lacy panties; carefully sliding them out of place and down my legs.

"I'm wanna taste, Bella," he said, his voice rough.

I couldn't speak; my voice was caught in my chest. Edward was on his knees, his knees on the ground. My legs were draped over his shoulders at the knee and I was still perched on my elbows, on my back. My butt was slightly hanging off the bed. Edward didn't wait for an answer as he slowly turned his head to kiss the side of my inner knee. I felt my body begin to tremble as he licked a path along my inner thigh towards my center, with his eyes closed. Edward slowly opened his eyes and met my gaze as he grabbed the bottom of my dress and placed it over his head, hiding his face from my view. His hands moved to my ass, lifting my hips up roughly, and balancing them in front of him. I gasped. Half of me was excited, and half was hesitant. I could feel my wetness starting to seep from my vagina, and I became, if possible, even more nervous.

Then suddenly, Edward licked me long and hard. His tongue passed through my folds, tasting me. His tongue was warm, silky and wet, the sensations made me cry out. He kept liking me, lapping my juices, and groaning between my legs. I watched as his head began bobbing under my dress moving this way and that, matching the unbalanced pattern his tongue was making. He 

created weird patterns of long and short, fast and slow licks. Then, without warning, Edward's began circling and nibbling my clit while shoving a finger into my depths.

I couldn't breathe. Beads of sweat broke out of my forehead and I began gasping for air. My legs began to shake as the tension in my lower stomach began to build. My release was so close, but I wanted to see Edward's face to see if he was enjoying himself. I reached down quickly and pulled my dress away from his head. Edward's eyes were closed as he sucked on my most intimate body part.

That was all I needed.

"AAhh! Ahhh!!" I came hard into his mouth, but Edward continued to suck up my juices until I was completely over my orgasm.

Once he finished he crawled up next to me, licking his lips with a smug look on his face. I just laughed, waiting for the aftermath of my orgasm to fade.

"You taste really good," he said in my ear. I turned and looked at him; his eyes were on mine, searching my face. I smiled at him again and turned to kiss him. Edward pulled me on top of him, and I began grinding my hips against his. Slowly I felt his length grow and harden against my naked vagina.

I wanted him now, and I was wet and ready. Quickly gripping the hem of his white t-shirt, I pulled it up and over his head. His body was perfect; beige and tight, with broad shoulders and narrow hips. A perfect "V". I reached down and undid his jeans. Slowly loosening the buckle of his belt, the button on his jeans, and slowly lowering the tight zipper.

"I want to fuck you, Edward Cullen," I purred against his neck, now damp from my kisses.

Once I released the bulge in his pants, I bent down to take his hard length into my mouth. I took him as deep as I could, and sucked lightly once I got to the head. I kept pumping him with my mouth as I fondled his balls with my hand, making him grown loudly. And then I stopped. The look on his face was shocked and confused.

"Your groans have made me so wet, I can't wait anymore," I said as seductively as I could.

I climbed on top of him, and carefully pushed myself down onto him, taking him as deep as I could, his penis filling me to the hilt. I rode him fast; my hands on his chest, his hands on my hips. I moved my hips in circular motions causing husky moans to escape his lips. I threw my head back every now and then when waves of pleasure rushed through me. And when Edward finally went rigid, I climbed off of him. I still wasn't on birth control yet, so we had to be careful.

--

Luckily I made it home early enough to shower and get back into bed before Alice arrived. Edward and I didn't speak much on the ride home, though he kept throwing satisfied crooked-smiles at me.

When we arrived at my house, I quickly pecked him on the cheek and then rushed out of his care. I didn't want him to say anything, and I didn't want to give him a real kiss. Its always nice leaving them wanting more.

I ran quickly to my front door. Before entering I turned to see Edward still parked, watching me with a smile on his face. I waved good bye and headed up stairs for a nice long shower.

Later that evening, I heard Alice on the phone with him. She said the occasional 'I love you,' and the thought made me sick to my stomach. I seemed to sometimes forget just how much she cares about him. She shouldn't, he cheating on her… with me. I had been going back and forth in my head sense the first day Edward cheated on her with me. _No, don't do this, Bella,_ I would tell myself. But once I saw Edward I would think, _Why not? I like the guy, we have great sex. Why not?_

In my eyes, I'm the girl who should be with him. Not Alice. She's too sweet, too _innocent_. I pushed the guilt aside.

Still listening in my room, I heard Alice ask him why he's 'acting so strange.' And a moment later, I heard her say he's acting 'distant.' A smile spread across my face. Was it because of me? Is he started to feel for me the way I feel for him? I knew my thoughts were evil, and disgusting, but I didn't care. I knew what I wanted and I would get it, any way I could. It was evil of me, but I was sick of being the 'good girl.' I wanted to be bad, to be desirable and sexy. Edward made me feel that way.

--

Later that night, I began thinking of Edward. Just thinking of him kind of made me wish she was here with me. Alice left to my aunt's house with my mother a few hours ago to visit our cousin Rosalie and help prepare for my aunts birthday next Saturday. Rosalie is visiting from California. I was going to call Edward to come over because I hate being in the house alone, but I have to go to class tomorrow. School was the main reason of why I skipped out of the helping prepare for the party.

It was around 2 a.m. when I heard a soft knock at my window. I was finally almost falling asleep. Who could it be? No one I could think of would want to see me, especially at this hour.

Feeling a little groggy, I got up from my bed and walked over to the window. It was Edward perched on my roof behind the glass. He gave me an innocent smile as I opened the window.

"What are you doing here?" I asked surprised.

"I wanted to see you. What are you doing?"

"Sleeping…" I said mockingly.

"Can I come in?" He was already crawling out of the window.

"Uhm… I don't know," I said as I watched him glance around my room. "You shouldn't be here, Edward. This isn't fair to—" but before I could finish my sentence, Edward grabbed my face and started kissing me.

His kisses were eager and fast, sucking and feeling the entire inside of my mouth. His hands traveled behind me to grab my rear, pressing me closer to his hips.

"Edward… I can't. It isn't fair… to… her," I gasped between kisses.

"Shh…" he tried to quiet me, while smoothing my hair away from my face.

I nodded my head as I allowed his hands to roam over my body. He laced his arms around my lower back as he bent down to kiss the hollow beneath my ear.

"I want you…," he hummed against my skin, making me shiver, and then he lifted my flimsy tank top over my head. He has never seen my bare chest before, and now that he has, he quickly bent his head to suck on my right nipple; taking the swollen bud into his mouth, sucking, and twisting his tongue around it. I began to feel the moisture between my legs increase as he took my left nipple between his lips.

Slowly I lead him to my bed and when the end of my bed hit the back of my knees, I collapsed on it bringing Edward with me. He crawled on top of me, placing his hand on my vagina, rubbing it back and forth, slowly.

A low gurgle escaped my lips, and he quickened the pace of his hand involuntarily. I was still sore from earlier that day. The way he pressed his fingers against me was making my hips jolt upwards, embarrassing me. I couldn't control myself, and though I felt nervous, I was obsessed with the way he touched my body. I reached down and placed my hand on top of his, letting the moans escape my mouth as I felt the quick pace of his hand under mine. Edward then removed his hand and placed both hands on my knees. Spreading my legs apart, wide, he placed his erect length against me, rubbing it hard against my soar crotch. We sat there grinding our hips against each other's and kissing for few moments before I couldn't take it anymore.

"I want you, Edward," I said in a gasp. Though I meant for my voice to sound brave, it sounded weak and strained.

Edward leaned back onto his heals as he gripped my panties and my shorts and removed them in a bundle. Then carefully, he removed his own shirt, along with his shoes, socks, jeans, and then his dark blue boxer-briefs. Hypnotized by the grace of his movements, I watched as he guided his huge member towards my center. And then he stopped.

"I brought something," he said.

He leaned away from me and dug through his jeans. After a few seconds he withdrew a condom. At least _he_ was being careful. I smiled at him and watched as he proceeded to roll the condom up his thick long shaft. Again, Edward bent towards me, parted my legs and draped them over his hips, eyeing my wet spot with a hungry look. In one smooth thrust he was in me, again grabbing and raising my hips so he can fill me to the hilt.

A loud, long moan escaped my lips as he began to pump me slowly. I could hear him laugh quietly as my eyes began to roll back. I didn't want to be so vulnerable, so I forced my eyes to focus on him. He was watching me, my every reaction.

I had an idea of what usually turned guys on, and that was when a girl touched herself. I moved my hands from gripping the sheets and started needing my breasts, rubbing my nipples between my fingers. I moaned louder. I never thought I'd be so turned on from touching myself. Edward's expression went hard, and he suddenly changed our position; he grabbed me by the left arm and turned me so I was lying on my right side. He put my right leg between his, while my left leg was still draped around his right hip, spreading my legs widely for better access. Holding onto my lower stomach and lower back for support, he began to thrust into me hard and sharp.

"Mmm!!" I tried to use my pillows to muffle my groans, but they were no use. I couldn't hide the grunts that were building in my chest.

Edward was watching me with a smug look on his face. "Are you okay?" he asked quietly.

"Uh… Mmm… Yeah." I tried to whisper.

Edward was pumping me hard with quick short thrusts, and I began to feel the ball in my stomach send waves of pleasure through me, making my walls clamp down and my back arch.

"Are you close?" he asked me. I couldn't breathe so I just nodded my head.

His pace quickened and he started massaging my lower stomach with his left hand.

I was almost there, so I took hold of his left wrist to slow him down so I could last a little longer, but suddenly his hand was on my clit, rubbing it in a circular motion.

"Does that feel good?" I wanted to say no, but instead I let out a strained scream. My body started to shake and I tried to stop his hand from pushing me over the edge.

"Ahhhh—ahh!!" He kept pumping me as I came, watching me from my profile with a satisfied look.

Only a second after, Edwards face went hard and I felt him tense inside of me. His eyes clamped shut and his shoulders began to shake as he groaned loudly from his orgasm. Collapsing on top of me, we waited until we could both breathe properly.

After a moment, Edward switched up our position for the third time, this time turning me until I was flat on my stomach. He grabbed two of my pillows and placed them under my hips so that my ass was elevated higher than my head. I turned to look over my shoulder and watched as he parted my legs with his knees, and pulled the thin latex from his penis, throwing it onto my floor.

I watched curiously as he looked towards my bedside table and grabbed the small jar of Vaseline, what I once used for my chapped lips, off of my bedside table. He caught me looking at him and rubbed the think liquid on his penis giving me a crooked smile. Without warning, he grabbed me by the hair and brought my head back towards him. Shoving two fingers into my rear, spreading the Vaseline all over my tight hole, he asked, "How does that feel?"

I couldn't respond. I just whimpered. No man has even touched me this way and as he did so I was sure I knew what was coming next. Sweat broke on my forehead as I realized what was about to happen. Edward moved his lips to my ear and whispered, "Push out." His rough hands were now tight on my hips.

I arched my lower back and pushed my ass out towards him, and he thrust into me hard while letting a moan rumble off his chest. This time, his thrusts were at an incredible pace. Fast, strong, and sharp. My muscles constricted from the alien feeling. I was so tight that I couldn't stop the cries that escaped my lips. The sensation was wonderful. Though it caused tears to stream from my eyes, and sweat to seep from every pore on my body, the sleekness of the lubrication, and the tightness of my muscles flexing and relaxing made the process pleasurable and satisfying.

I bent forward again, put my face into a pillow and I cried out as Edward picked up the pace of his thrusts a bit. The sounds of his anticipated groans filled my room. I had never before realized just how sexy Edward sounded during sex. Maybe it was because I was always too busy watching his face. Slowly, I looked over my shoulder to get a glimpse of his expression. There was a wild look to his face. He seemed to look and feel like he was riding me like a horse, and I'm sure he was thinking the same.

I began throwing my head back every time he thrust into me, releasing low satisfied whimpers, while I started to push out to meet his hard thrusts. I couldn't help but listen to the hypnotizing smacking sounds of my ass hitting his pelvis and thighs. I could feel my rear become soar and I knew I wasn't going to be able to walk after this, but I didn't care. I wanted him to fuck me and never stop fucking me.

My moans were caught in my throat because at that moment, Edward shoved two of his fingers into my vagina, curling them and thrusting them to meet the pace he had of pumping into me from behind. I grabbed his magical hand with my own so I could feel how fast he was moving it.

"Ahh! Ahh!!" My ass was on fire from his hard pumping, and my vagina was on fire from his fingers curling and thrusting against the spot inside me that made me scream.

His moans began to grow louder in my ear as we were reaching our climax.

My body started to tense and shake, and the pumping at my rear began to quicken along with the curling of his fingers. I released his hand while bending forward to take hold of my sheets to muffle the cries escaping my lips.

"Come on, Bella. Come for me" Edward must have leaned forward also, because his voice was now at my ear, low and velvety.

Suddenly a loud scream erupted from my sore throat due to the spot inside me Edward hit with his penis. He found the spot that made me crazy and began to slam into it, causing me to scream more and more into my mattress.

"That's it! That's it!" He yelled into my hair. I felt like I was going to rip apart. His fingers were gnawing the inside of my vagina and his penis was pounding into that sensitive spot inside me. I couldn't breathe. All I could do was scream and shake. Suddenly, I felt Edward begin to shake and tense inside of my rear.

With one final push, we came together.

"Aahhh!! Ahhh!! Edward!! AAhhhhh!!" I came harder than before against his fingers and his penis. And so did he, spilling his juices all over the inside of my ass. As he collapsed on top of me, I began to feel the liquid seep from my rear and onto our legs and my sheet.

Once he had enough energy, Edward pulled himself out and off of me, and then curled up beside me on my bed.

"Wow…" I said between gasps. I removed the pillows from underneath me before lying flat on my stomach.

Edward turned onto his shoulder to face me while placing a warm hand onto my bare back. He began rubbing me, slowly and softly, from the base of my lower back to my shoulders. The sensation was so relaxing; I instantly fell into a deep sleep.

--

"Bella." Edward's voice was soft and low in my ear.

"Hmm?" I hummed, my eyes still closed. I smiled to myself and images from last night pieced themselves together in my mind.

"Bella, wake up," he said a little louder this time. His voice seemed happy, like he was smiling or something.

"I'm awake," I mumbled. I turned over onto my back and placed an arm over my eyes, not even bothering to cover my bare chest.

"You missed school." I felt his breath against my arm.

"I don't care," I replied honestly. I really didn't even care about school or anything at all at the moment. I had just spent the night with Edward. Edward in my bed, and woke up to the sound of his beautiful, velvety voice calling my name in my ear. What more could I ask for. _A lot more_, I answered in my head.

I felt Edward's finger tips softly graze my lower stomach and then move slowly up to my navel. I felt my body tremble at his touch so I quickly dropped the arm away from my face to stop his hand.

"That tickles," I said, now looking up at him.

His hair was disheveled even more so than usual. His green eyes were looked awake and clear. He was still under the blankets with me, though they hung loosely on his lower hips. I couldn't stop my eyes from traveling down the bronze soft hair just underneath his bellybutton.

"What are you looking at?" he giggled.

"Nothing," I said, looking up to meet his eyes.

"You look lovely this morning," Edward said while running a hand through my hair.

My smile disappeared from my face. My heart swelled… and broke at the same time. Happiness, sadness, excitement, guilt. Different types of emotions slamming together to form one. What it was, I didn't know. All I knew was that it hurt more than any emotion I've ever felt.

I got up quickly from my bed while snatching my panties from the floor next to my feet and hastily sliding them on.

"What's the matter," Edward asked as he too got out of bed and replaced his dark blue briefs.

"I don't know," I answered honestly. "I don't feel right. This is wrong, Edward. We can't… we can't be doing this anymore."

"What did I do?" he asked. I noticed he was now wearing his jeans and his socks, while I threw on a random t-shirt.

"It's not what _you're_ doing, it's what _I'm_ doing. Actually, it is what you're doing. It's what _we_ are doing. We can't do this anymore. We can't do this to Alice…" My voice began to shake and tears began to fill my eyes. I quickly dropped my eyes to the floor, not really seeing it.

"I don't want to stop seeing you Bella," he said softly. I looked up and saw him watching me. He looked sad… and confused.

"I don't either, trust me I don't. But still, she's my sister. She's my best friend. I can't do this to her anymore. It's wrong."

"Are you falling for me, Bella?" he asked. The question caught me off guard.

* * *

**_Thank you guys for reading... it trully does mean a lot to me to know you are enjoying my... lemons. haha_**

**_Please, don't forget to review. It's nice to know most of you put me on your Alert list, but a review is much nicer to see. Thanks so much!! cherio!_**

**_-PuppetStrings19_**


	5. Chapter 5: Calling It Quits?

**_I keep getting reviews form people asking me about what the deal is between Alice and Edward. They are boyfriend/girlfriend. Edward is cheating on her with Bella. Obviously he likes her enough to want to see her and want to have sex with her. Possibly more so than Alice._**

**_Anyway, Enjoy!!_**

* * *

CHAPTER 5: CALLING IT QUITS?

I didn't know what to say. I just sat there. Starring at his too perfect face. Maybe I should just tell him the truth, but what _is_ the truth? I didn't know.

"Look," he began again, "I'm gonna go home. If you want to stop seeing each other, that's fine. But if you change your mind, give me a call."

I didn't say anything. I just nodded and watched him leave my room. I heard him open and close my front door, and running to my bedroom window, I watched his silver car depart. That was the end of Edward and me. The end of our sexual encounters.

Alice came home early that day. She talked a lot about Rosalie, and though I tried to pay attention, my mind kept drifting back to Edward.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

I looked up into her clear brown eyes. She was starring at me, worry written all over her pixie like face.

"Nothing," I said. I cast my eyes down to the opened magazine on my lap.

"No, something is bothering you, Bella. You've been starring at that page for the past fifteen minutes. You didn't even hear anything I just told you."

"I'm sorry, Alice." I got up and placed the magazine on the nearby coffee table. "I need to be alone."

I walked silently up the stairs to my room. I can't explain how I felt. Sad? Hurt? I missed Edward much more than I should. And it wasn't because I missed seeing his face; after all, I had just seen him that morning. No, it was because I knew I wouldn't ever be able to touch him or kiss him, feel him beside me again. The sense of longing made my heart feel weak.

"Bella?"

"Come in," I called.

Alice walked quietly over to me in my dark room and sat at the edge of my bed.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Well, Edward is going to pass by with his brother, Emmett. Come down and say 'hello.'"

"I don't know, Alice. I'm not really in the mood."

"Come on! Emmett's a lot of fun. You should meet him."

"Alright, fine. I'll be down in a sec."

As soon as Alice left my room, I hurried out of my old sweat pants and into a pair of jeans. I didn't really want to see Edward, because I didn't want to feel the familiar temptation; however, I knew that if I skipped out on this little gathering, he would know my absence was because of him. I couldn't let that happen.

Walking down the stairs I heard Alice open the front door and greet her _boyfriend_ and Emmett. I walked over to the living room, glumly snatching up another magazine.

As soon as the boys and Alice walked into the kitchen, I heard Edward ask for me.

"Is your sister here?"

My face suddenly went hot, and I felt my heart beat accelerate.

"Yeah, she's in the living room." Alice said. "Emmett, you should go meet her!"

As soon as I heard the footsteps in the entryway beside the couch I was sitting in, I turned to see who it was. It was Edward.

"Hey," he said casually. Yes, his voice was casual, but his face looked sad. He gave me a small smile, but slowly I saw it turned into a slight frown.

"Bella!" Alice called as she walked into the living room. "This is Emmett, Edward's brother. Isn't he handsome?"

He _was_. He was tall, and muscular with brown curly hair, hazel eyes and a very wide grin. Very cute.

"Why, Alice, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to set me up with Edward's brother." I shot Alice a mocking expression. She giggled out loud.

"No way," she laughed sarcastically.

I didn't miss the sudden crease that appeared between Edward's eyebrows. Obviously he wasn't too happy about that.

"Hello, Emmett. I'm Bella." I reached my hand out for him to shake. He took it carefully. His hand was large, warm and to my surprise, soft. A smile lit my face.

"So!" Alice interrupted. "You guys wanna watch a movie? I made some popcorn."

I giggled at her enthusiasm.

"Where's your mom?" Edward asked her.

"She's staying at my aunt's house. She won't be back until tomorrow evening."

Edward's eyes quickly darted towards me. As soon as his eyes met my gaze, I dropped them to the ground. Immediatley I knew what must have crossed his mind, but I was sticking to my decision. I wasn't going to have sex with Edward... anymore.

"So… Horror, Comedy, Romance, Action…?" Alice had already seated herself in front of the cupboard full of movies.

"I'm in the mood for a good scary movie," Emmett said, seating himself beside Alice to help her decide on a movie.

"I'm gonna go get some drinks. Everyone cool with some cokes?" I got up and quickly walked to the kitchen. "What am I gonna do?" I whispered quietly to myself. my mind was so caught up with Edward I didn't hear him follow me in.

"About what?" he said, his voice coming from right behind me.

I spun around quickly, my hand on my chest.

"Edward you—you scared me."

"Sorry," he whispered, his eyes on mine.

Edward began to slowly walk towards me, making me back up against the counter. He reached his hands out and placed them on either side of me, his palms flat on the counter top.

"What are you doing?" I asked quietly. His face was only inches from mine. I couldn't take my eyes away from his perfect pink lips.

"Nothing," he answered.

Edward gently leaned down and pressed his lips against mine.

"Mmm…" I moaned loudly. Instantly we broke apart and stared at each other. "I didn't mean for that to come out so loud," I said, my eyes still wide with shock.

"Don't worry," Edward giggled, now relaxed. "I don't think they heard you."

I watched as Edward licked his bottom lip and leaned into me for another kiss.

"Edward…" I said before he was able to reach my lips. "Please. I can't."

I ducked under his arm and walked quickly to the refrigerator. I grabbed a six pack of Coca Cola's, a bag of pretzels and walked back to the living room, not even bothering to spare one more glance at Edward.

"Nightmare on Elm Street." Emmett called out the movie to me as I entered the room.

"Good choice," I said, giving him a wink.

Throughout the film, I couldn't help but glance at Edward and Alice every few minutes. I was utterly jealous of the fact that Alice stayed seated on Edward's lap throughout most of the film. At some point I thought she was finally going to give him some space, but instead of sitting on her side of the love seat, the threw her legs over the arm rest and placed her head on his lap. Edward's casually began running his fingers through her short, dark hair.

_Why can't he just look at me? _I thought, my eyes still on the couple.

Suddenly, I felt Emmett's arm drape my shoulders. I turned to look up into his face. His eyes were on mine, glowing in the light from the television, a small smile on his lips. I returned the smile and turned my gaze back to the movie while deliberately snuggling into Emmett's side.

I knew there had been a reason why Emmett refused to sit on the floor or the recliner. He wanted to sit beside me. Once the film was finally over, all four of us sat up and stretched. It was nearly after 1am.

"Well, I better get going. I have to get up early for work tomorrow," Emmett said this to all of us, but his eyes were on me.

I nodded.

"Alright," said Edward.

I listened carefully to Alice and Edward as she walked him to the door.

"I don't want you to leave," Alice whined quietly.

As I was heading toward the stairs I stole a glance in their direction.

"I could come by later if you want," he said, giving her that perfect crooked smile.

I paused when I reached the stairs to eaves drop on their conversation as much as I could.

"Can you? my mom won't be home tonight… and I'm sure Bella is going to bed. You can spend the night in my room."

"I'd _love_ to." I didn't miss the way he dragged out the word 'love.'

Quietly, I marched up the remaining stairs. I couldn't believe Edward was going to spend the night. I couldn't believe he could just play my sister like that, so casually.

As soon as I entered my room I through myself down on my bed. Tears flooded my eyes, but I quickly brushed them away with my fingertips. Why couldn't he just want _me_? Why her?

I closed my eyes and tried to relax my body, as much as possible.

After a moment of trying to sleep, but failing miserably, I decided to take a nice long warm shower.

While in the shower I handled every bit of my body with care. Using my sponge to properly lather every part of my skin in freesia sweetness, and using my razor I shaved off every bit of stubble until I was properly smooth, everywhere. While letting the hot water unknot the tension in my back, I began thinking of reasons why I shouldn't be so upset with my Edward situation. I knew I shouldn't have been having sex with him in the first place. I mean, he's my sister boyfriend, for Christ sakes. I glanced down at my hips. I still had his bruised finger prints on my skin due to the previous night we had sex in my room. My vagina wasn't sore anymore, but my butt still hurt sometimes.

I turned off the water, wrapped a towel around myself and headed towards my room. It's too bad I had to pass Alice's room on the way to mines, because otherwise I may have never heard them.

As I passed her door, I heard a very low whimper. At first I wasn't sure I had heard it or made it up. Nonetheless, I stopped dead on my tracks, to listen again. There it was! It was another whimper coming from inside her room. I couldn't believe this; I took one involuntary step towards her door, to listen closer. Sure enough, I could hear them both moaning, and hear her bed creaking. Unsure of what to do, I decided to get down on one knee and peek through the key hole.

I saw Edward's face first. Though barely visible through the small hole, I saw he was on top of her. He was fucking her mandatory under the blankets. She was holding her hair facing to the side with her eyes closed. I watched the way he ran his fingers along the length of her face, down her neck, and over one shoulder. His eyes were open and locked on her face, gazing at her. I watched as he slowly began to pick up speed, his eyes never leaving her face. She started whimpering again, her voice growing louder and louder, but not nearly loud enough for me to hear if I was in my room. His thrusts were cautious and poised but still quick. I felt a pang of jealousy as I watched them. Edward was never that gentle with me. Alice's face started look strangled, and she threw her right arm around his shoulders bringing him closer to her, the other hand reaching round his waist to grab his lower back. She was pulling him towards her, as if telling him to go faster.

I could see it in their faces, they were close to their climax. I felt guilty and perverted watching them, and yet I couldn't look away. Edward placed his forehead against hers as they came, together. They both let out strangled gasps and Edward slowed his rhythm until he was barley moving. Her voice sounded sweet and girly when she came. I'm sure it was quite the difference compared to my loud grunts. But still, I couldn't help but tell myself that I was a much better sex partner. At _least_ I was more aggressive and he didn't have to be careful with me. At _least_ he fucked me how he really wanted to and didn't feel like he had to hold back. I guess I had that, I'll always have that.

I walked back to my room feeling somewhat better about the situation, though I was still unable to ignore the knowing fact that Edward chooses Alice over me. Whether or not our sex was better.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading, guys! _**

**_And don't forget, if your going to add me to your Alert list, please leave a reaview!!_**

**_-PuppetStrings19_**


	6. Chapter 6: Truth and Lies

**_Okay, so I got this really rude review from my last chapter from someone telling me how much they hated what I've done to Edward and Bella. I understand I aksed for good and bad review, but one doesnt have to be so... mean! Sheesh... I'm only human. Take it easy._**

**_First of all, like I said in the short summary, the characters are OOC. Maybe he/she should have read the summary before reviewing._**

**_Second of all, don't like? Don't read._**

**_And third of all, I'm glad to know that most of you are enjoying yourselves. Reading is meant for pleasure anyway, right? Scew that person who sent me such a nasty review._**

**_Anyway, I hope this chapter clears up Edwards perspective. Edward is a good guy after all. And I couldnt make him a serious "player." I love Edward way too much._**

* * *

CHAPTER 6: TRUTH AND LIES

Edward came to my house plenty of times that week. He tried talking to me about how he feels about Alice and our "relationship," but I just wouldn't have it. Life with Edward is just too hard and it's not only hurting me, but its hurting Alice as well.

It was Monday now. Alice offered me a ride with her and Edward, but I refused. She didn't pressure me like she used to. Alice just looked at me with a strange expression. Confusion? Either way, she seemed to notice my distaste for Edward lately, but didn't bother me about it.

During Calculus, I was surprised to see Edward sitting beside my seat. I sat down of course, but ignored him thoroughly.

"Bella, I need to speak to you," he said in a hushed voice.

"What about?" I asked, not even bothering to whisper.

At that moment, our professor rose from his seat.

"Take out your books. We are beginning chapter 7," he called to the class.

"Please," Edward continued to whisper to me. "There are some things you need to understand. Just give me a chance."

I met his gaze as he finished his sentence. His eyes were clear and earnest. I felt bad saying no. I supposed everyone needs a chance to explain.

"Alright. I'm going to ask if I could go to the bathroom in fifteen minutes," I whispered to him.

"Fifteen minutes," he nodded.

Within those fifteen minutes I came up with very few explanations he could possibly give me. One, that he loves my sister and he too doesn't want to see me anymore. Or two, he doesn't want to see either one of us. The rest of my 'made-up' reasons weren't any better than the first two. I should just leave them as that.

Looking up at the time, I saw it was a quarter past one. My mind had been rambling for twenty minutes. I raised my hand.

"Yes, Ms. Swan?"

"Can I go to the bathroom?"

He nodded.

As I opened the classroom door, I turned to see Edward watching me. I waited for him outside in the hall. Within five minutes, he too was opening the classroom door to leave.

"Uhm… lets step outside of the building," he gestured his hand towards the door.

Once outside, I rounded on him.

"Listen Edward, I don't want to hear anything besides a few explanations. That's all. I want to know _why_ you're doing this to my sister, _why_ you want to see me and _why_ you don't feel bad!"

"Okay." His voice was hushed, but sounded angry. "Look, I want to give you every answer you want to hear, but you have to understand that this is really hard for me. Bear with me here, okay?"

"Okay."

"Alright. First of all… I never planned on cheating on your sister. It's not like I do this kind of thing all the time, and anyway, it's not like you didn't help me out in that department."

I pursed my lips. I was ready to scream. But he was right; I was just as bad as him.

"And second…" His voice just seemed to drift off. He was starring into my eyes, trying to see through me. He looked like he was having some kind of mental argument.

"Second?" I pushed.

"Second, I've been having the same kind of problem you've been having. I hate doing this to Alice. I hate hurting her. Truly, I do, but you don't understand. I don't want to be with Alice. I mean, I care about her… a lot. Part of me really loves Alice, but she's not right for me…"

"Edward, I…"

"Wait, let me finish. Ever sense the first night I met you, the day you tripped on the stairs, do you remember?"

"Yes."

"Ever sense that day, I couldn't get you out of mind. It was a sudden feeling, but it was strong. Something inside of me. I've never wanted anyone like I wanted you. I have been with Alice for quite some time. I know she didn't tell you at first because she wasn't sure about us. She wasn't sure about where we stood, and finally when I asked her to be my girlfriend, she agreed. I've never hurt anyone like I've hurt Alice. I've never cheated on a girlfriend, I've never done unforgivable things. I don't know why I was drawn to you, Bella, but I was. I don't want Alice anymore, Bella. I want you."

I couldn't say anything. I felt tears fill my eyes as I realized what he was telling me.

"What do I do?" he asked me. "I don't want to hurt Alice, but I can't stay away from you. I want to end what I have with your sister, but how? How can I do it without causing her pain? Trust me, I would have ended my relationship with Alice a long time ago, but… I couldn't do it, so I've just been dealing with it. Pleasing her, because I'm too much of a coward to admit to her the truth."

"What truth?" I asked. My voice croaked. I was on the verge of crying.

"Honestly, Bella. Do I really have to say it?" He gave me a mocking smile.

I nodded.

"I want _you_, Bella. I don't want anyone else, ever."

I broke apart. I covered my hands into my face and sobbed my heart out. I never realized before this moment, just how deep in love I was with Edward. Hesitantly he rubbed his hands on my shoulders and then slowly wrapped his arms around me in a firm hug. After a moment, I pulled away from him.

"I don't know what to say," I choked out.

He was still quiet. Surely he didn't know what to say either.

"What do we do, Edward? I want to be with you too, but I know it would hurt Alice. But you have to tell her. _We_ have to tell her… the truth."

"When should I tell her?" he asked.

"Whenever you think the time is right. Maybe we should do it together, so she hears it from the both of us."

--

Edward and I agreed he should drive Alice and me home and then we would tell her once seated in the living room. We decided to just sit her down and tell her the whole truth, well, almost the whole truth.

So there we were. We had just entered the house, but I made a b-line for the kitchen. My throat had become suddenly dry, so quickly gulped down a glass of water. Once I finished, I met Alice and Edward in the family room and prepared myself for an explosion of tears. I noticed Edward was sitting at least a foot away from Alice.

Sitting down on the couch opposite them, I started.

"Alice," I said. "Edward and I have something to tell you."

She must have seen the anxiety on my face. Looking at her, I noticed her eyes became wide and alarmed. She looked between Edward and me.

"What? What is it?" she asked in a shaky voice.

"We… Well, um, it's not very easy to say, Alice." Tears began to fill my eyes. Tears of guilt. "Alice, we've done something terrible to you, and I'm sorry. _We're_ sorry."

I began quietly sobbing into my closed fist. My courage had left me in a puddle of pitiful pain. How was I going to get through this?

"What is it?!" she screamed getting to her feet.

"Alice, Bella and I have been seeing each other." Edward's voice was low, and husky. He wasn't looking at her, and he wasn't looking at me. His eyes were empty as he stared at the ground. "I'm sorry, Alice. I'm so sorry."

Alice didn't say anything. I watched the anger, the sadness and then horror flash across her face. She looked at me again, tears dripping from her wide brown eyes, but she didn't say anything.

"I'm so sorry, Alice," I choked out. "I'm evil and disgusting, but I love you. I never meant to hurt you."

"What did you do, Bella? What have you guys done? How long has this been going on?" I could see the hysterics build inside of her. I never really saw Alice this way. It took a lot of pain to melt her bubble of happiness.

Neither Edward nor I answered her.

"Tell me," she said looking from me to Edward and back.

"We've been… intimate, Alice," I said. I was still crying, but the anxiety I felt had subsided. Now I was just looking at her with pleading eyes.

Alice stared at me for another moment before turning and running up the stairs to her room. After sitting with my head in my hands for a few minutes, I finally lifted my eyes to Edward's face. He was watching me, of course, his eyes red around the edges. His mouth opened slightly, but he didn't say anything.

"Well…" my voice croaked. "I think I'm gonna go to bed."

"I'm sorry, Bella. Believe me when I say I never wanted this to happen. I never wanted to hurt Alice… or you."

"I know. Don't blame yourself so much. Its my fault too."

"Yeah, well…"

Edward kissed me gently on the forehead before he left. As soon as he was gone, I ran upstairs to Alice's room.

"Alice?" I called quietly from outside of her door. "Alice its… me. Can I speak to you please?"

"Go away." Her voice was low and raspy. It was obvious she had been crying.

"Alice, please," I begged. "Please let me speak to you."

Alice opened the door. Her eyes were swollen, but her face was composed. She was ready to hear me out.

"Speak," she said. Her voice was monotone, no longer chipper like it used to be.

"Alice, please understand that we never meant to hurt you. It wasn't like we planned this. It just happened. He couldn't tell you because believe it or not, he does care about you, Alice. He loves you. And I care about you too. I couldn't hurt you. And to tell you the truth, I… fell in love with Edward too. The day I met him." I shut my eyes, trying to compose my face as I said this out loud. "I _love_ him, Alice."

It was a long moment before either one of us said anything.

"Well, you're wrong about two things," Alice said. "I don't love Edward. I never did. And second, you both could have told me at the beginning, even if it hurt me."

"Your right. And again, I'm sorry for that."

"It's okay," a small smile spread across her face, but more tears began to stream from her eyes. "I kind of knew something was going on, but I ignored it. It's okay, though. I forgive you… both. It's not like Edward and I were in love or anything. I was sure of that from the start. We were just, taking our friendship to another level."

"Oh, Alice," I cried while reaching for her. I was grateful that she didn't pull away from me. Instead, she laced her arms around my waist and hugged me tight. "I love you. I'm so sorry."

"I love you, too," she cried into my hair.

--

Alice and I spent the rest of the night discussing Edward and all the times I had sex with him. Every now and then, tears would fill her eyes. I tried to stop, but she wouldn't let me. She wanted to know everything, and I couldn't deny her what she had the right to know. By the end of the long conversation, Alice was no longer upset with me. Of course, she was a bit hesitant about my trust, but I assured her it was something I never thought I would do.

"You, know… if you want to be Edward's girlfriend, you can," she said to me.

We had been laying side by side on her bed in the dark.

"Really?" I asked, hesitant.

"Yeah, I mean, I could see it in your eyes, how much you like him. Be with him, Bella. If you really want to, don't let me hold you back. I really don't mind anymore. And anyway, Edward is a good guy. Yes, he did something utterly wrong to me, but I know him. I knew him before we got together. He is a descent man."

"I don't know, Alice. I mean, how could a guy be good, when all he wanted from me from the start was sex?"

"Well, that's a damn good question. But I'm sure it was the attraction he had towards you. Edward wasn't ever rude or nasty to you, was he? I mean, yeah, you guys had sex, but you're young. His hormones are haywire right now."

We both laughed at this.

"I don't know what to say." And I didn't, did Alice really mean what she was saying? "I do care a lot about him, Alice."

She giggled, "Then, go for it."

"How could someone be so _understanding_ after getting their heart broken?" I asked her this while pulling her into my arms. "How does someone like you actually exist?"

"No idea, but you had better be proud you have me as a sister."

"I am, Alice. I am."

We fell asleep on her bed that night, curled in each other's arms. Alice and I, for the first time, really understood each other. Through and through.

The next morning, with Alice's permission, I called Edward and told him a rough story of what happened between Alice and I the night before. He was thrilled that we were on good terms once again, but was still uncomfortable about seeing her. But I told him, with Alice's blessing he and I were, from there on, able have a real relationship if he wanted. She even suggested I invite Edward to our aunt's birthday party. I wondered, momentarily, if Alice was just pretending to be understanding.

* * *

**_Pretty short, I know. I needed a little break from all the lemons, but no worries. They'll be back for the next chapter._**

**_Enjoy, and again, don't forget to review!_**

**_-PuppetStrings19_**

* * *


	7. Chapter 7: Formal Wear

**_Okay, so this is a super saucy, lemony chapter. Please, if you are not of age, don't read. Thank you very much._**

**_Enjoy! _**

**_PS: I do not own Twilight? haha I never did.. and I keep forgetting to put that in my chapters. Sorry folks!_**

* * *

CHAPTER 7: FORMAL WEAR

It was Friday, now. The day of my aunt's party. Alice told me—practically _made_ me—invite Edward to the party which was nice… but uncomfortable. Honestly, I questioned her a few times, to make sure she was really okay with it. Part of me felt like she just wanted him to go to show she could handle the fact that Edward and I were now "dating."

It was nice to be able to hold his hand in public, but I tried my hardest not to do it in front of Alice. I hadn't seen him in a few days so the idea of spending the day with him at my aunt's house was almost too thrilling to give up. Again I tried to make sure Alice was okay with it.

"Alice, are you sure?" I asked for the hundredth time. "Honestly, I care more about you than Edward. I don't want to be dangling him in your face."

"You won't be dangling him in my face. I don't mind. Really. Edward and I are done. You two are better together. Please, just bring him. I insist."

I gave her one last look before I finally gave in.

"Okay," I said. I still couldn't help but feel somewhat unsure about her. But instead of thinking the situation through, again, I decided to just go with it.

--

I wanted to look nice for Edward today, so I wore my above the knee length black pleated baby doll flowing dress, my black pumps, my matching black transparent lacy panties, just in case he might have the chance to see them, and no braw. I had even passed by the clinic last month to get a birth control shot, just in case I stayed sexually active. Just in case. And yesterday, I passed by the spa to get a Brazilian wax. If Edward and I choose to have sex some time tonight, I'm sure he'll be pleased.

Waiting down stairs for Edward to arrive, I noticed Alice coming down the stairs, looking fabulous. My sister wore her red strapless chiffon dress that completely fitted her body beautifully. I was jealous right when I saw her. Was she trying to win Edward back? Nonsense. However, I still no longer felt sure of myself. _I may as well change my underwear, _I thought as I glanced over at her body in all its perfection. Alice really did have a way of making me take a hit on my self esteem. I felt so ordinary next to Alice. What could Edward possibly see in me that he didn't see in her?

Edward arrived at my house within minutes. He wore a flattering black suit, with a black vest, a black tie, and a white dress shirt. The size was just perfect on him. Not too small, but small enough to emphasize his wide shoulders and tiny waist. A perfect fit.

"Hey!" I gasped as I slung my arms around his neck, embracing him freely. We no longer had to hide, though I did pull back quickly for Alice's sake. She was, after all, standing right behind me.

"Hello, Alice," Edward said softly, his voice like velvet.

"Edward," she gave him a wide smile and a slow nod. Alice really was something else.

--

It was a little awkward at first, having to introduce Edward as my "date" to everyone at my aunts formal party. Of course, everyone was pleased to meet Edward, and all of the older women commented on how handsome he is, how _gorgeous_ he is, and me being a very lucky gal. To my complete embarrassment, one of my aunts said "Wow, Bella, he is quite the catch. You hang on to this one okay?" while pinching me hard on the cheek, like I was nine years old all over again. I felt my face burn, from chin to hair line.

Watching Edward associate himself with some of my male cousins was quite a sight. He looked so beautiful next to every other guy. I couldn't help but feel somewhat _turned on_ by the way he roughly ran his fingers through his auborn hair, trying to hide how nervous he was. A few times he would glance over at me, where I stood with some of the other adults, and give me that sly crooked grin of his. I felt my toes tingle and my stomach knot. Even his smile made me _hot_.

As everyone sat at the dinner table, Edward to my right, he placed his hand on my inner thigh. I felt awkward and naughty letting his hand softly massage me when I knew I was surrounded by family members. Even Alice and my mother were sitting right in front of us. During our meal, Edward slowly started moving his hand up my leg towards my vagina, making me squirm in my seat. I didn't want him to do anything right then because I knew it was wrong; however, the adventurous side of me wanted to take situation to extremes.

Once his hand reached my damp lacy panties I didn't stop him from pressing his fingers firmly against me. It felt so good I had to press my fist against my lips to keep from moaning out loud. Edward smirked, catching my reaction. Slowly and carefully, he moved my panties to the side and slid his index finger into my depths. I bit down on my knuckle, hard, as he began to stroke me, in and out. Trying to be unnoticeable, I reached down with my hand and grabbed onto his wrist, memorizing the feel of the pumping that was going on between my legs.

Edward's finger was rough and precise, trying to draw me towards my climax. Foreplay only lasted a few minutes before my self control couldn't take it anymore. A light sheen of sweat broke on my forehead and my inner thighs. Even my eyes began to roll as my breathing and heart rate began to pick up. No matter how much I craved Edward's hands on my body, no matter how much I wanted Edward right then, I knew that that place and time couldn't be any more wrong. Though my mind was in a haze, I had enough energy and will power to stop him. Quickly, I pushed his hand away from me, giving him the impression I couldn't go through with it, but little did he know I had already planned to get him away from the party so he can fuck me properly.

I didn't care if anyone noticed Edward and I suddenly disappeared for the ongoing party. I wanted him, _needed_ him immediately. Once dinner was over and everyone decided to scatter about to pick up their dinner interrupted conversations, I began planning my escape. I knew that none of the guests were aloud on the third floor. The bathroom on the third floor should be free for the rest of the night. Searching everywhere for Edward, I finally found him standing by the punch bowl with Rosalie. Trying not to look to eager, I walked casually over to them.

"Bella! Alice didn't tell me _you_ are going out with Edward now," Rosalie said with a slight gleam in her eye. She wasn't too fond of me lately. Alice had obviously told her _the_ story. The one called Edward Cheated On Me With Bella.

"Yes, well, it's not really any of your concern, is it Rosalie?" I said, allowing my tone to raise a little. "After all, you and I know nothing of each other. Why _would_ Alice tell you?" I bit back a growl. My eagerness to get Edward away from this suddenly fowl party and in my arms made me somewhat cranky. I suddenly felt bad for being so rude to Rosalie. She didn't really deserve it.

Rosalie gave me one long obvious glare before turning her heel and walking as far away from me as possible. I looked back at Edward, trying to convince myself to feel nonchalant.

"Are you as sick of this party as I am?" I asked casually, as if nothing had happened.

"Maybe," he said. The sexy crooked smile returned to his lips.

I moved forward slowly and wrapped one arm around his neck. I would have wrapped both arms around him, but I held a glass of fruit punch in my left hand.

"Follow me to the bathroom on the third floor," I whispered in his ear. "I'm horny as fuck and I want you to _fuck_ my brains out."

Edward turned his head to look at me out of the corner of his eye.

"I love the way you say 'fuck,'" he breathed in my face. His breath was cool and mouthwatering. It took all of my power not to moan out loud from how his words made me feel.

Edward gave me a serious look, and then nodded his head towards the stair case.

I withdrew my arm from his neck, turned the corner closest to me and made my way towards the stairs, Edward at my tail.

As I walked up the second floor Edward grabbed my waist from behind, gripping me firmly to his hard, fit body. It felt good to know he still wanted me as I wanted him, but I pulled away from him anyway.

"Stop that!" I teased. "We'll be there in a second."

He removed his hands and continued to follow me until I reached the bathroom. He followed me inside and I turned around to watch him lock the door.

"Come here," he said.

I walked over to him while swinging my hips, trying my best to look seductive. Edward didn't waste any time. He grabbed me firmly by sides of my ribs and kissed me hard. As soon as I draped my arms around him, he began to guide me backwards until my rear was pressed against the counter. While thrusting his hips against mine, he started sucking my tongue and biting my lip just the way I like it. With the amount of effort he was using to grind his hips against my vagina, the pressure forced me up onto the sink. Edward slowly placed his hands against my knees and then he slowly slid them up my dress, massaging my inner thighs, making my legs tremble with excitement.

At that moment, I jumped from the sink and pushed him over to the toilet, sitting him down. I was so overcome by desire, I couldn't wait any longer to have him inside of me. I stood there in front of him and slowly pulled my black panties down to my ankles; luckily I decided to wear my sexy, lacy ones. While watching my every move, Edward unbuckled his pants and pushed them along with is boxers down to his ankles, exposing his hard penis to me. He licked his lips while loosening his tie and removing his jacket as I started to climb over onto his lap.

"Wait!" he said hurriedly, his voice already husky. "Don't I need a condom?"

I leaned my face down to his ear and said, "Not today," while grazing my teeth against his tender skin.

Again, I set my position above him and in one smooth motion I took his penis deep inside of me.

"Uhhh…" we moaned together.

Slowly, I started to ride him, holding onto his shoulders for support. Instantly I noticed he still had his vest on. I quickly fumbled with the buttons, but eventually I yanked it open and off his body. Once that piece of clothing was removed, I went to work on his collared shirt. I must have slowed my once eager humps, because Edward began moving my hips for me, while letting husky groans escape his lips.

"Mmm… that feels good." I cooed in his face, as I finally got his shirt open.

His body was so smooth and hard under my fingers. I couldn't help the quiver that ran through my spine from felling his strong abs contract under my touch.

I started riding him again, faster this time and the tight muscle in my stomach began to grow. Edward leaned his away from my view and placed his lips on my exposed shoulder, gently giving it a light bite. Involuntarily, my hips buckled as I prepared for an orgasm.

Suddenly, Edward dropped us to the ground. I watched, hazy eyes as he sat up on his heels and draped my legs over his. He then put his arm under my lower back to bring my pelvis higher and began to thrust into me, drawing high moans out of me.

"Aahhh!!" I needed to come so bad, I lifted my dress so my vagina was exposed to him. He made a loud hoarse moan when he saw my clean waxing job and softly fingered what little hair there was. Ignoring his reaction for the moment I reached down and placed my hand at the base of his long hard cock, tightening my fingers around it.

"Ugh!" His moan echoed in the tiny bathroom.

"Uhh! You like that?!" My voice sounded strangled, but I didn't care. I wanted him to be the vulnerable one.

"Ugh! Yeah!" His thrusts became sharper and angrier. He started to pound against the back of my wall, and it made me cry out louder. I released his shaft to grip his muscular thigh for support.

Suddenly, Edward grabbed my wrists and forced my hands down at my sides. He kept me like that as he continued to pump me, deeper and deeper, harder and harder, faster and faster.

I couldn't move, I couldn't grab anything and I couldn't breathe because my heart was pounding hard in my chest.

"Uhhhh!" I moaned as he was rode me with extreme pressure. With each thrust he made, I tried to gasp for some of the stale, musky air in the bathroom. My lungs were desperate for air, if only I could get enough. Somehow having him put me in a surrendering position made my imagination run wild. I pictured myself handcuffed to a large bed while Edward used different sex toys on me, making me scream out his name.

Edward moved my wrists from my sides to above my head, knocking me out of my daydreams. He locked my wrists together with his right hand. His left hand went down to my lower stomach and began to rub me the way I like it. Digging his fingers into my lower stomach.

It only added to the pleasure. He was putting a tremendous amount of pressure on the roof of my vagina so I could feel him grind harder and deeper into me. Making him feel tighter inside of me and it put strain against my walls, forcing them apart in a pleasurable way.

"Ahh!" I was getting close to the end now.

"Ugh! Yeah!" His thrusts were sharper again, quick, short and hard.

I started to jerk upwards to meet his thrusts, searching for the one thing that made my body scream in pleasure. He could see it in my face and knew what I was looking for. He then angled himself to his right, and began to slam in that direction with an angry, hungry expression.

My special spot was triggered. My legs started to shake and I threw my head back with a loud whimper from deep in my throat. I felt paralyzed, not being able to grab anything and it just added to the intensity.

"Ah! Ah! Oh, God, Edward!" I started to squirm on the spot. I couldn't grab anything so I tightened my legs around his waist, keeping him in my favorite position.

He must have seen the expression on my face because he suddenly lifted my left leg and draped it over his shoulder, giving him easier access to that certain spot, making my body burn like fire.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!" My mouth was wide, filled with my yells and my eyes rolled back.

"Uhh… Bella!" Edward gripped the top front of my dress and pulled it down to my waist. I screamed as he placed on of my nipples into his hot mouth, and then almost died as he did the same to the other. Suddenly, his left hand was on my clit, pressing on it hard and moving it in a slow circular motion. His hands were so rough that even the slightest touch made me squirm.

"Ahh! Stop! I can't…!" There was too much pleasure. I couldn't take it. I felt like I was going to rip apart if the muscle in my lower stomach tightened anymore. The pleasure of feeling his mouth on my breasts, plus his rough fingers against my swollen clit, _plus_ the quick pumping in my vagina against my special spot was almost too much to handle. I erupted into my first orgasm; spreading waves of pleasure through my body.

"Ahhh! Oh, Edward!!"

"Ugh! Yeah!" Edward was staring at my face, and licking his lips. He continued to play with my clit and pound into me, desperate to make me come again.

"Ahh…! Stop! Ahh…! I can't…! Ahh…!!" My face felt hot and tears streamed from my eyes as the orgasm continued to pass through me. My body was in a frenzied, shaking, sputtering, and twitching uncontrollably. I felt my sweat drip from my face, chest and thighs, making my body glow in a glossy sheen. I didn't miss the sweat that formed on Edward's contorted face and his hard chest. I quickly reached up and licked bellow his chin. He tasted sweet… and salty. Delicious.

"Say my name!" His hand quickened on my clit, making my breath catch again, making me feel like I was losing my mind. He wanted me to try. He didn't want to give me the chance; he wanted me to scream it through all the pleasure.

"Ahhh…!! Nuh…! I can't!!" I tried to open my eyes, but I couldn't because I felt every muscle in my body begin to contract. My throat was tight as I tried to scream past it, but I couldn't. I had no control over my body. It was in his hands now. He had me right where he wanted me. Making me react in a way I had no control over. In ways only _he_ could make me react.

"Ugh! Yes you can… Do it!" He was now moving his hips in weird patters, making my breath catch every other second, making it impossible for me to talk or think, just feel.

"Ahh!!" I was trying to scream again as the ball of fire in my lower stomach sent waves through me making my hands clench and my toes curl. I was going to come for the second time.

"Come on, Bella... say it." Edward's voice was now a low throaty groan in my ear.

"Ahh! Ahh! Ed-ward! Ahh!"

"That's it!"

"Edward! Ah! Ah! Ed—ward!!" My voice broke as I screamed as hard as I possibly could while being pushed over the edge into an extremely intense, much stronger wave of ecstasy.

"Ughhhh!!" Edward groaned, spilling inside of me as we both came long and hard together.

My body went limp but he was still slightly humping me after we were both spent, sending small waves through me every other second, making my twitch or whimper uncontrollably.

With much effort, Edward pulled himself off of me to lie beside me. Together was lay there, panting uncontrollably, waiting for our hearts to return to their normal rate.

"That was…" I began, my voice still coming out in strong gasps. "Honestly, I don't know what that was."

"The best sex ever?" Edward laughed.

I couldn't help but laugh along with him.

After a few moments Edward slowly bent down between my legs and gave my clit a loving lick. It made me jump because I didn't see him move for my eyes had been closed. As I watched him, he gave me a quick wink and immediately went back to work.

His tongue was like silk against my skin and it made the muscle in my lower stomach twitch with anticipation.

"Mmm… Edward…" my throat was soar as I choked out his name.

"Hmm?"

I couldn't answer him because, once again, I began gasping uncontrollably.

Though it may seem impossible, Edward was making me come again, for the third time. I couldn't move my body, I was so weak. But he kept up the quick licks on my clit, making me squirm. He then grabbed me by the ass and lifted my pelvis until I was raised higher than where my head was. He started sucking me, hard long sucks that made me whimper and my hips twitch in his hands.

"Edward…" I said, my voice a low and horse. "I'm gunna…" I could feel myself shaking, preparing for my third orgasm.

"Mmm…" His, hums were sending vibrations from his tongue onto my clit making me squirm again.

"Oh god… oh god, Edward…!"

Edward dipped two fingers into my vagina, curling them upwards while he continued his sucking on my clit.

"Edward, I'm gunna… Ughhh!!"

I came against his mouth and he slurped up my juices with one final sigh.

* * *

**_Well, I hope my readers enjoyed it. _**

**_Don't forget to review!!_**

**_-PuppetStrings19_**


	8. Chapter 8: Unexpected Arival

**_I know this on is very short, but I thought it was really funny, so I wanted to post it asap. I'm not done with the chapter yet, and I've been a little busy so I maaay not be able to post another chapter for a couple of days... plus, I'm working on my other story "Glue" at the same time. haha I know, two very very diff. Stories._**

**_Anyway, I hope you enjoy!!_**

* * *

CHAPTER 8: UNEXPECTED ARIVAL

Edward and I have been inseparable sense my aunts party. He comes over to my house almost every night, just to hang out and/or have dinner. Honestly, I was a little surprised to see that he and Alice were hitting it off so well. Sometimes they would get caught in strange deep conversations about movie's or music they both enjoyed. I was always more of a book worm, so I never had much to say during these kinds of topics.

After a few weeks, Edward and I had once again begun seeing each other less and less. He's been constantly busy with work, and I've been busy with school. Recently my grades had begun slipping because of all the time I had been spending with Edward. Luckily, we arranged to meet today because my mother and sister were going shopping. We decided he should come over for a few hours.

Alone time with Edward was always nice. We decided to watch a movie, but of course, half way through the film we began kissing on my couch and as he pressed himself between my legs I realized how much I missed the feel of his erect penis against my thin panties. He felt so hard and tough against me. I whimpered out loud even when he touched me. While Edward began to thrust against me, our clothes blocking his entrance, I heard my phone go off.

"'…an easy girl to love. An easy girl to kiss. An easy girl to miss when you're gone…' Mmm—My phone! Ugh! Hold on. I have to answer it."

I leaned towards the coffee table next to us and snatched my phone up. It was my mother.

"It's my mom," I gasped. "Hold on."

Feeling a little nervous, I answered the phone.

"Hey…"

Edward was still between my legs, sitting back on his heels. He was watching my face as I answered the phone, with a strange expression. Suddenly, he took hold of my hips and thrust his penis against my vagina.

"Uhh!!"

My mother's voice was nervous as she asked me what was wrong, but I had to cover the phone because Edward was now pounding his penis against my thin panties, making me all hot and wet.

"St- St- Stop!" I tried to whisper to him. My head began to cloud over, and my breathing picked up.

My mom was calling my name on the phone, sounding worried, I knew that if I didn't answer she would rush over to the house.

"Uh! Uh! Ah! Please! Ah! Wait!" He was hitting all the right spots. My body began to shake and jolt upward as I was nearing my climax. If I didn't have my mom on the phone, I would have came at that moment.

I removed my hand from the phone to answer my mother's cries, even while Edward kept grinding his hardness against my swollen wet vagina.

"M-Mom! I'm f-fine. I can't t-talk right now."

Edward suddenly pressed his thumb to my clit, while still grinding against me. I had to quickly cover the phone so I could let out a loud gurgled moan. He stopped then, laughing to himself, letting me continue the conversation with my mother.

"Sorry, mom I have to go." My voice was hoarse and I could barely breath. "I'm at a great part of my book. I'll talk to you later, bye." I shut my phone closed with a snap. My heart was spluttering because of my panting. I was sure my mother didn't fall for my quick cover up, but still she didn't call back.

As soon as I hung up the phone I captured Edward's mouth in a strong kiss, sucking and feeling everything I could. I gasped and I could taste him on my tongue. He then took hold of my hips again and began grinding his hard penis against me. Now that I was able to speak aloud, I let the strangled whimpers escape my lips.

He grabbed my thighs and pulled me onto his lap, though he was still resting on his heels. I grabbed his shoulders and began sucking on his smooth neck and hard jaw while I continued to move my hips.

"Mm… Bella…" he breathed in my hair. And then he moved his face and placed his lips on my neck. I lifted my arms and allowed him to pull my t-shirt off. His lips went straight to my taunt nipples.

"Oh… Edward…" I moaned quietly.

Edward pushed me back down onto my back and began removing his own shirt. I watched him hypnotized by his sculptured chest and abs. _So_ _sexy_, I thought. And then Edward's hands went straight to my panties, pulling them down roughly. Once we were both completely unclothed, Edward leaned down on top of me and I angled my hips eager to feel his throbbing length inside of me.

Edward kissed me hard before he removed my legs from around his waist and placed them over his shoulders. I had to admit I was a little surprised with the new position, but I didn't mind too much. I was flexible enough to put one leg behind my neck.

Edward leaned down once again and then slid into me smoothly, filling me to the hilt.

"Uuhh…!" we moaned together.

"Oh… Edward!" I gasped as be began moving in and out of me. I loved being able to scream his name freely. It was exhilarating. His thrusts were quick, he was eager to reach his release. Unfortunately, mid-way through performing sex we heard the front door open. "Oh! Oh, God!" I tried to whisper as I realized someone was home.

Edward immediately removed himself from me, throwing his jeans on. I was just as shocked as he was and quickly I kicked my underwear under the couch and pulled my own jeans on while reaching for my t-shirt.

"Bella?!" my mother called from the kitchen.

"Quick! Your shirt!" I whispered intently to Edward. He quickly snatched his shirt off of the coffee table and yanked it over his head. I didn't miss the obvious bulge in his pants. "We are so dead!" I said, mainly to myself.

"Bella?!"

Once I was properly clothed, I ran to the kitchen.

"Hey, mom," I gasped.

"…hi. Your sweating, Bells. What were you doing?" she asked accusingly.

"Nothing…" I said, turning around so I could brush the back of my right hand over my forehead. Sure enough, I had little droplets, not only on my face, but on my neck and chest. I tried to ignore it best I could.

"Nothing?" she asked, looking at me skeptically.

"Edward's here," I said, trying to change the subject. I knew how guilty I looked, especially with Edward being here, but I decided to just go with it. "Edward!" I called to him, "Come say hi to my mom!"

He walked into the kitchen after a few seconds. His shirt was a little crooked, but otherwise he looked completely composed. The bulge in his pants was under control.

"Hello, Mrs. Swan."

"Edward, how many times to I have to tell you to call me Renee?"

"Sorry," he said looking sheepish. He was so adorable when he was nervous. I gave him a wide smile, which he returned naturally.

"So…" my mom began again, "What were you two doing? Wrestling? I heard you from outside." She looked between us, smiling slightly. She seemed to know exactly what we were doing.

"Well um, Edward thought—" I began.

"Bella said she—" Edward competed.

"We were watching a movie and—"

"Bella said she knew how to 'Choke Slam' and—"

"Wrestling is innocent, mom!"

"I didn't hurt her, Mrs. Swan."

She looked us over once more, before turning towards the fridge.

"No need to have a heart attack, guys," she said. "I was just curious."

Edward and I glanced at one another, both wide eyed. We couldn't have been any more obvious.

* * *

**_haha Well, in case you were wondering, Bella's ringtone was "Easy Girl" by Coconut Records. haha_**

**_Thanks for reading, don't forget to review! I'll update as soon as possible._**

**_-PuppetStrings19_**


	9. Chapter 9: House Party

**_I updated this one sooner that I thought I would. I hope you enjoy!_**

**_Please, if your going to add me to your alert list, leave a review! it's nice to see some comments every now and then. ;)_**

* * *

CHAPTER 9: HOUSE PARTY

Edward and I visited the English lab after school, today, to finish some homework. I didn't have much English to do, so I decided to work on my Calculus. I noticed Edward kept eyeing me nervously all afternoon. Surely there was something on his mind, but I decided to wait patiently for him to bring it up.

"So…" he began. "My brother, Emmett is having a party this weekend."

Looking up from my math homework, I locked eyes with Edward. Why ask if he knew I wouldn't go.

"Thant's nice," I said sounding nonchalant.

"Look, Bella. I know your uncomfortable about going to parties ever since… well, since the _last_ one we went to, but come on. You're going to be with me, safe at my house. We'll have a few beers, listen to Emmett's shitty music, it'll be fun. I promise."

"Edward, if you know how I feel about going to parties, then why ask?"

"I won't enjoy this without you. Please come."

My eyes fell back to my math work, looking for an answer. An answer that had nothing to do with math.

"Alright," I mumbled.

"What?" Edward asked, leaning closer to me.

"Alright," I said a little louder. "I'll go… for you."

Edward leaned over the table to take my face in between his hands. He looked over my face for a long moment before tenderly pressing his lips to mine.

"Thank you," he whispered against my lips.

--

"Alice!" I yelled walking through my front door. "Alice! Where are you?!"

"In here!" she yelled back from the living room.

Walking into the living room, I saw her sitting crossed legged on the floor. There were different shades of fabric scattered on every piece of carpet. I tip-toed carefully around the sheer fabrics and made my way towards Alice.

"What are you doing?" I asked, my eyes still on the mess.

"Well, I've decided to major in fashion!" she giggled, a wide smile on her face. Her voice was like wind chimes. I couldn't help but smile broadly back at her.

"Really? What brought all this on?"

"Hello! Fashion has been a part of my life sense… birth!" she giggled again, excitedly. "I want to design my own clothes. Take a look at this," she said handing me a sketch book.

"Wow, Alice… this is amazing."

"Oh, I know. I think this could really work for me, don't you?"

"Yeah…" Suddenly, I remembered why I wanted to talk to her. My excitement for her faded as I thought of Edward and the party. "Alice, um… Edward's brother is having this party and—"

"Emmett? That's cool, but are _you_ gonna go? I mean, you haven't been too crazy about party's sense the one Eric threw."

"I know. I don't really want to go, but Edward really wants me to and I already accepted but I can't go alone." I looked up at Alice, pleading with my eyes.

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"Will you?! Oh, Alice, it would mean so much to me. I can't go alone, I'd feel so awkward, and what if Eric and Mike show up. Ugh! I'd freak!"

"Don't worry!" Alice laughed at me. "I'll come with you, but you will have to look totally _hot_, just in case those jerks show up. I've got it all planned out!"

"Wow, you're really quick with thinking ahead, aren't you?"

"You know it!"

--

Alice gave me a very cute and very small burgundy baby doll dress to wear to Emmett's party. It was adorable and it had a giant bow on the back, but still I couldn't help but feel a bit vulnerable wearing the dress. It showed a lot of my thigh and a lot of my shoulders. I decided to wear my hair down to cover up as much skin as possible, and then I grabbed my white converse and shoved them on.

"Ready?!" I yelled to Alice.

"Yup!" she said, walking into my room.

"Wow, Alice… um… wow!" Alice was wearing a purple and white cami with a pair of very short jean shorts. "But hold on a second, Alice. Why am I the one wearing a dress?"

"Um, maybe that's because you're the one who's supposed to look extra sexy."

"I don't feel sexy in this dress… I feel like a fool," I said, tugging the bottom of my dress lower down my thighs.

"Hun, you're wearing a short dress that shows off all of your best assets; your legs, your arms, your shoulders, your neck and your creamy ivory skin. Now come on! It's nearly eight. Edward should be here any moment… Hold on! What are _those_?" Alice pointed a finger at my tattered white shoes.

"Um, shoes?"

"They are ugly and old. Put on the white slip-on's I gave you!"

"Alice, I want to hold a bit of myself in this ensemble. Give me a break!"

"Fine, fine. Let's go."

I quickly grabbed my purse off of the bed and snatched my olive-green cargo jacket off of my computer chair. I needed something to cover me up. I didn't want to give Edward a heart attack.

As soon as I locked my front door behind me, I ran quickly to Edward's car. I didn't want him to take a good look at my dress.

"Bella, you look—" Edward began as soon as I was seated in the passenger seat.

"Don't! Please, just pretend I'm dressed like every other day."

"Alright, but—"

"Edward, _please_." I kept my gaze outside of the window, though I saw nothing in particular.

"You look beautiful, Bella."

I turned to see his earnest eyes on my face.

"Thank you," I said quietly. "You look beautiful, too!"

Edward raised an eyebrow. He was wearing a simple button downed black collared shirt and his dark blue jeans. His hair, like always, was in its usual disarray.

"Bella, I'm not wearing anything as… out of the ordinary as you," he said, eyeing my outfit once more.

"I know, but you always look beautiful to me."

"Thank you, love," he said as he leaned over to kiss me.

"And we all know I look beautiful today!" came Alice's chipper voice from the back seat.

Edward and I laughed along with her. Tonight might not be too bad after all.

--

A couple of hours after we arrived, Edward's house was completely full. There were people inside and outside, but mainly outside considering the DJ was in the backyard. Sipping my beer carefully, I kept by Alice's side, just in case I saw some unwanted visitors.

"Don't worry," Edward yelled to me over the music. "Emmett didn't invite them. They won't show up!"

He knew exactly who I was worried about seeing. I gave him an obvious nod and accepted his hand when he asked me to dance.

Leading the way toward the dance floor, I was happy to know that no matter what, I was Edward's date, and no guy would be able to get their hands on me, let alone pull me away to once more embarrass me in front of their friends. Slight Eric, recap.

The DJ picked up a pretty decent hip hop mix and I began moving my hips to the beat. Edward, a cup of beer in one hand, used his other hand to hook it around my waist and pull me closer to him. This was my very first dance with Edward, and though I was unfortunately very clumsy, I had always been very poised on the dance floor. I did my best to show him just what I could do. Slowly I turned myself around and put my ass in his hands. Grinding my rear against him, I leaned forward and allowed my hips to demonstrate the beats to the music. Thrusting against him, I felt Edward's _hands_ cup my hips as he pulled me closer to him. Looking over my shoulder, I saw that he had placed his cup on the ground. I made a mental note not to step on it.

"I never knew you could dance," Edward said to me once the song was over.

"Well, I suppose there are some things you still don't know about me," I said, trying to look seductive.

He kissed me then, long and hard, but we were rudely interrupted by Alice.

"Bella!" she yelled from beside me. "Bella, don't freak or anything but _Mike_ is here."

"What?!" I yelled exasperated. Looking around I saw him, conversing with a guy at the keg with Tyler and Eric by his side. "Oh, great!"

"Don't worry! Edward's here, remember? You'll be fine," Alice said with a worried expression twisting on her perfect face.

"Bella, this is _my_ party. They won't say anything to you," Edward said, his hands still on my hips.

"Alright," I said after a long moment. "But, I need another drink. Alice, take me to the keg."

I was so nervous and uncomfortable about Mike being here, I decided to chug down a few cups of beer. Before I knew it, I began feeling better already.

I lead Alice towards the dance floor and we began dancing with a few girls we recognized from school. All laughing together, we swayed our hips to the beats of the song.

"Bells, are you okay?" Alice asked, stifling a giggle as she watched me sway. She hasn't seen me so comfortable or flirty in a very long time.

"Oh, yeah. I'm-fine," I slurred. "Who do they think they are, anyway? Fuck Eric! Fuck Tyler! I don't care about them…"

"You are _so_ drunk!" Alice laughed once more, bouncing right back into the rhythm of the song.

Suddenly, Edward came up from behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, kissing me roughly on my neck. "Hey, love," he said against my skin.

"Hi!" I said twisting in his arms to give him a proper kiss. "Where have you been?"

"Just… browsing about. You look so _sexy_ when you dance. It's _turning me on_."

I leaned away from him to look into his eyes. I almost wasn't sure if he actually said what I though he said.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You look so sexy in your little red dress." Edward reached his hands behind me and softly cupped my butt. "I want you right now."

Edward whispered this last part in my ear while grazing his teeth against my skin.

"Mmm… Then take me, Edward," I whispered back.

Edward leaned away from me to look over my face. Once he was sure I wasn't joking, he took hold of my hand and lead me away from the party towards the stairs.

Turning around I yelled, "I'll be right back, Alice!" But she didn't hear me. She was too busy dancing with a tall handsome blonde. Somehow I knew she would be just fine on her own.

Once inside of Edward's dark room, I locked the door and then pushed him roughly onto his bed.

"Come here," he said in a husky voice while he roughly pulled off his black top. Slowly, once I was sure his eyes were on me, I pulled my panties down my legs while kicking my sneakers off and then I walked over to him, straddling his still clothed lap.

"Edward," I breathed in his face, "I'm a little drunk. Be gentle with me."

"Baby, I'm drunk too," Edward said in a low sexy voice. "But don't worry, I'll take good care of you."

Instantly, Edward flipped us over so that he was now on top. He began kissing me long and hard, biting my lips and my tongue. I moaned and gasped against his mouth. The alcohol was taking over my senses, numbing my body. My lungs felt slow making it hard for me to breathe; I had to pull my mouth away from his many times to catch my breath. Instead of waiting for me to get enough air in my lungs, Edward placed his mouth on my neck, where he continued to suck and bite on my tender skin.

"Edward!" I moaned as he began thrusting against me while rubbing his rough hands against my inner thighs. The tension in my lower stomach began to increase uncomfortably. I was desperate for a release.

Quickly, I removed my hands from his shoulders and shoved them between us. My fingers felt weak as I fumbled with the button on his jeans, but I eventually got his pants open. Once his zipper was down, I shoved a hand into his briefs and began stroking his length, from base to tip.

"How does that feel?" I cooed in Edward's face.

Edward didn't answer me, instead he placed his mouth against mine, deepening the kiss. And then, to my surprise, Edward roughly removed my hand.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing…" he gasped. And then he took hold of my hips and shoved his hard length inside of me.

"Ahh!" I yelled. I wasn't prepared. Edward's actions always caught me by surprise.

He began a steady quick rhythm. His thrusts were sharp and precise, hitting that very special spot inside of me. As I began to wither in his arms, Edward hastily pulled the front of my dress down and away from my breast area. A light ripping sound told us he had tore the front of my dress, but I didn't care at the moment. I brushed it off with a loud laugh, which sounded more like a moan, and allowed him suck on my taunt nipples.

"Oh, Edward!" I moaned into his hair. I could feel that my orgasm was near.

"Ugh! Ready?!" Edward asked hastily. "Cum for me… now!" Edward moaned loudly while leaning down to kiss me as we came together. For some reason, my body knew exactly when to react to his and I couldn't help but scream his name out into his mouth as my orgasm rolled through my body.

Once our orgasms subsided, Edward pulled out of me and we lay there side by side for a second longer.

"My legs feel numb," I said, quietly to him.

Edward giggled beside me. The music from the ongoing party down stairs pounded through his walls, but still it wasn't loud enough to muffle his quiet laugh.

Edward turned onto his left side and draped his right arm over my chest. "I'm tired," he said against my bare shoulder.

"Me too… and I'm really drunk." I could feel the alcohol start to twist my stomach. Unfortunately, the sex didn't sober me up.

"I'm pretty drunk too. I'm sorry for that, but hey," he sat up on his left elbow to peer into my face, "drunken sex is just one more experience for us."

"Drunken sex, so far, is pretty _great_ sex. Did you notice we came at the exact same time?" I turned over onto my right shoulder to face him and I draped my left arm around his waist. I began running my fingers up and down his rib cage and his smooth abs. His body is perfect in every way.

"Yes, I did notice," he said. "That was pretty… _sexy_ of you to come when I asked." Even in the dark, I could see his smug crooked smile.

I laughed once more before snuggling my face into the hitch of his neck. Edward's sweet musky scent filled my lungs as I drifted into a comfortable sleep.

--

"Bella!"

Alice shook my shoulders roughly. My eyes burned from the light as I peered around me, searching for her face.

"What time is it?" I asked disoriented.

"Nearly four in the morning!" Alice whispered eagerly. "Mom is going to kill us! Please get up, Bells!"

Feeling around myself, I noticed I was under Edward's blankets, but Edward wasn't beside me.

"Where's Edward?" I asked. My throat felt horse from lack of fluids. I felt dehydrated.

"He's downstairs with Jasper. Emmett had too much to drink and he's passed out," Alice said in a low vice.

"Who's Jasper?"

"Oh!" I could hear the sudden change in her mood. "He's Emmett's friend. I don't know if you saw him, but he's the beautiful blonde I was dancing with." I could hear the sounds of ruffling bags and other objects.

"Yeah I remember… What are you looking for?" I asked, again trying to look for her. The light was too bright, practically blinding me as I sat up. "Turn the light off for a second, yeah?"

And then Alice gasped.

"What?" I asked finally finding her face. A hand covered her mouth as she stared at me, wide eyed. "What, Alice?!"

"What—did—you—do—to—my—dress?!" She removed her hand form her mouth and ran towards me.

Instantly I remembered the loud tear in the dark. I looked down at the dress to see the damage. The sight of long jagged hole on the breast area of the dress made my stomach turn uncomfortably. There was a large rip starting from the area between my breasts down to my navel. It looked as if Edward deliberately tried to rip the dress in two.

"Oh, Alice! I'm so sorry!" I looked up into her face once again. Her eyes were wide and angry.

"That's alright," she said, looking smug. "You'll just have to buy me a new one." And then she left the room.

Quickly I got to my feet and began looking around in search of my panties and tennis shoes. I found my shoes, but when I began looking for my underwear, I decided to just forget about it. Edward wouldn't mind holding on to them for me anyway. Instead of continuing my search for my underwear, I decided to find a clean t-shirt to throw on over my dress. In one of Edward's dressers was a set of plain white v-neck undershirts. They smelled incredible, like him, so I decided to take one home with me. Throwing the shirt on over my head, I glanced quickly in the mirror to fix my hair and then headed down stairs. Edward and Alice were already waiting for me.

"Ready?" she asked while eyeing my new attire.

"Yup!" I said as I headed towards the front door. Before I had a chance to walk out, Edward grabbed me by the hand.

"You look lovely in my shirt," he said in a deep voice. His eyes were dark and sleepy, dazzling me. I smiled widely at him before turning and walking towards his car.

Luckily, Alice and I were able to sneak into the house without our mom waking up. Hastily, we ran up stairs and bid each other goodnight before entering our separate rooms. I still felt a bit queasy before falling asleep. However, she smell of Edward's t-shirt made it that much more comforting.

* * *

**_If you want to see the outfits Bella and Alice wore to the party, view them in my bio section. I put up some links. ;)_**

**_Don't forget to review! It is greatly appreciated!!_**

**_-PuppetStrings19_**


	10. Chapter 10: New Student

**_Sorry i took a while to post a new chapter. thing's have been hectick, plus i just finnished reading Breaking Dawn. it was superb. strange at first, but still wonderful in the end. ugh! i want an edward soo bad._**

**_disclaimer: i am not Stephenie Meyer, i do not own twilight. too bad._**

* * *

CHAPTER 10: NEW STUDENT

"Oh, God!" I mumbled sleepily.

My stomach was doing unnatural flips, causing the saliva in my mouth to spin and sweat to break out on my forehead. Hurriedly, I got up from my bed and ran with wobbly legs towards the hallway bathroom. Reaching the toilet in time, I threw the seat open and out of my mouth came the rancid bitter fluids of beer and stomach acid. Moaning slightly, I choked out another wave of grotesque sick.

"Bella, are you alright?" I recognized Alice's high voice from the doorway.

I couldn't respond. My vomiting was uncontrollable, gagging me, making me speechless.

"What's going on?" came my mother's tired voice from down the hall.

"Nothing!" Alice replied quickly. "Bella ate something weird last night. She's fine."

Loud footsteps told me my mother would be down the hall any moment. Quickly I flushed the toilet and fumbled for some Kleenex. Alice was at my side with a box.

After quickly moping the sweat from my face and the left over's from my mouth, I lay down carefully on the cold solid grown. The feel of the cool tile helped with my queasiness.

"Ate something weird, my ass! She's drunk, Alice! I could smell the booze from here," my mother yelled angrily.

"I'm gonna get some water!" Alice said, and I heard her quick light steps retreat towards the stairs.

"I'm never drinking again," I mumbled sickly to myself as unconsciousness overtook me.

--

I woke up the next morning, in my bed, with a terrible headache and raw dry throat. I couldn't even recall last night's events, though I faintly remembered sex, the thumping music, and the bitter taste of beer. Making my way down stairs, I sat at our four seat kitchen table and watched as my mother poured herself a cup of tea.

"Would you like some?" she asked me in a clam voice. I was glad to hear no trace of aggravation. "It'll help your throat."

"Thanks," I said with a raspy voice.

"How do you feel?" she asked me as she took the seat in front of me.

I sipped my tea carefully before answering.

"Crappy. I'm sorry mom. Last night was—"

"Bells, your 20 years old." She cut me off. "You may be close to 21, but you're still not old enough to drink yet. Is this Edward's fault? Did he give you the alcohol? Oh, please tell me he wasn't drunk when he drove you home—"

"No, mom! He wasn't drunk _lie_, he didn't give me the alcohol and it's not his fault. It was just… bad judgment. It won't happen again."

"No, it won't happen again, you know why?"

"Why?" I asked hesitantly.

"Because you're grounded."

"What?!" I'm too old to be grounded.

"You're grounded! Sorry, no more parties, no late night dinners or movies." Late night dinners and movies were just excuses I made to see Edward late at night. It gave us the opportunity to have sex without my mother… or Alice knowing.

"For how long?!" I asked. My mind was still in a haze, it was hard for me to grasp the circumstances.

"Just until the end of first term."

"Mom, first term doesn't end for another two months. It's September. You're being irrational."

"As long as you're living in my house and under my roof, you'll obey my rules. I'm sorry Bells, but I'll do what I have to." And with that said, she left the room.

--

Monday morning I sat quietly waiting for Edward in my living room. Alice wasn't getting a ride with us anymore. She met one of Emmett's friends at the party, Jasper I think his name was, and is now getting a ride with him. Supposedly, they hit it off pretty well when they first met. They exchanged numbers and now he calls her every night. I was happy for her, and somewhat jealous of her freedom. I shouldn't have drank so much that night.

_Beep. Beep. _Edward's horn came from the front of my house.

Quickly, I gathered up my jacket and my book bag. I decided to wear my blue short skirt today. If I wasn't going to be able to see Edward during the nights anymore, I would have to make do with what I had, hence the backseat of his car. A quickie in before school seemed like a pretty clever idea.

Gracefully climbing into the passenger seat, I greeted Edward with a tender kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning," he said casually as he eyed my little skirt.

"Good morning," I responded with a smile.

"New skirt?" Edward asked as he pulled out of my driveway.

"Fairly new, do you like it?" I fidgeted a bit, pulling the skirt lower on my thighs without Edward noticing. I wasn't as confident as I'd like to be.

Edward glanced once more at the shortness of my skirt. "Yes, I do."

I was surprised to see that Edward chose a parking spot at the very back of the parking lot. Surprised as I was, I was still thrilled with the privacy. It encouraged me to get Edward out of his clothes and between my legs as soon as possible. When the car finally came to a complete stop, I turned in my seat and roughly cupped Edward's shaft in my hand. His jeans were thick, but not thick enough to block the feel of my hand on his length. This caught him by surprise and he quickly cupped my hand with his, stopping my actions.

"What are you doing?" he asked, his eyes wide and anxious.

"Nothing…" I said while I began needing his penis gently.

I watched with a smug grin as Edward's eyes began to un-focus, and the grip he had on my moving hand lessened.

"How does that feel, Edward?" I said as I grazed my teeth against the hollow beneath his ear.

"So… good…" Edward gasped softly.

I placed my lips against his neck, sucking the tender skin before moving to unzip his pants and take his member into my mouth. Edward's breathing began to increase and his eyes clamped shut as I began sucking him, bobbing my head up and down, gradually quickening my pace as his grunts became louder and more strangled.

"Ughh!" he moaned loudly as he spilled his seed into my mouth. I drank it down quickly. Once I was finished I turned my gaze to his while rubbing the back of my right hand over my used mouth. "Get in the back," he ordered in a hoarse voice.

Without question I quickly climbed into the back seat while removing my jacket before I leaned my back against the door on the right side of the car. I watched as Edward removed his own jacket before climbing into the back seat with me. Edward's eyes roamed my body, from my hungry expression, to my parted legs.

"Come here," he breathed as he took hold of my hips and pulled me towards him. We began kissing each other roughly; tasting, sucking, biting each other's lips and tongues.

"Oh, Edward…" I moaned as Edward's hands slipped up the back of my shirt, to unclasp my braw. As I felt my bra loosen Edward lifted the front of my shirt, along with my braw, and shoved it underneath my chin so he could have full view of my chest. Immediately, his mouth went to work on my taunt nipples, and involuntarily my hands went to work on Edward's jeans, sliding them down his hips. Edward's mouth was soft and precise against my tender skin. My gasps became unsteady as he moved his mouth from my left nipple to my right, giving it the same amount of attention.

"Oh God, Edward!" I yelled as I fumbled with my panties.

Edward removed my hands and withdrew them aggressively, tossing them to the front seat. Eagerly, I braced my hands against his car, one hand on the doorframe behind me and the other on the driver's seat.

"Lean back," Edward whispered against my ribcage.

Carefully, I leaned my head against backseat door as Edward hovered over me, pulling my legs up and draping them over his shoulders. And then slowly he gripped my hips and thrust his thick penis into my depths. I gasped with relief as he filled me completely. Edward leaned down and gave me a deep lingering kiss before he began pumping me excitedly, not wasting any time as he drew us closer to our climaxes. I couldn't breathe, with the way my legs were draped over Edward's shoulders, my knees were pressed against my chest, causing me to gasp and whine loudly for air. Though I was uncomfortable with the position and the way the door slammed against my back, I couldn't help but tangled my fingers roughly in his hair as I brought his face closer to mine. Edward's thrusts were very quick and very sharp as he angled his hips towards my sweet spot.

"Ahh—ahhh!" I moaned loudly as Edward vibrated on top of me.

The knot in my lower stomach began sending waves of pleasure through my body, making it completely impossible to speak. I clamped my walls down as I prepared for my orgasm.

"Ugh, Bella!" Edward yelled as his thrusts became unsteady. He too was reaching his orgasm.

With one final push, we came together.

"Oh! Oh, Edward!" I screamed into the hitch of his neck as he spilled his seed inside of me.

I could breathe as the spasms from my orgasms rushed through my body, and I still couldn't breathe after my orgasm subsided because Edward lay spent on top of me.

"Edward," I gasped from my uncomfortable position.

"Yes, love?" he breathed against my chest.

"My back, Edward. Please, get off me!" I whimpered in a strangled voice.

"Oh!" He gasped while grabbing my upper body and pulling it away from the door. "I'm sorry, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

As I replaced my underwear, I remembered why people shouldn't have sex in the back seat of a car without condoms. It could sometimes be messy. Edward noticed this little problem to, but tried his best to ignore it.

"Let's go," I said as we readjusted our clothes. "I have to go to the bathroom."

As we headed towards our school building in the rain, I ran my fingers through my hair making sure there weren't any tangles or obvious matted pieces. Turning to glance at Edward's hair, I noticed it was a little more disheveled than usual. _Sex hair_, I thought to myself with a smile.

"Well," I began, "I have to go to class. I'll see you at lunch."

Edward gave me a nod and a quick kiss before turning and going his separate way.

Sitting in my English class, thinking about what had just happened about fifteen minutes ago, I was suddenly distracted by a young man sitting next to me.

"Excuse me…?" he called softly from beside me.

"M-hmm?" I asked, my eyes still on my paper.

"Can I borrow a pencil?"

I reached for my bag, pulling out a generous lead pencil, and turned to hand it to the man beside me. He was young, and very handsome, very tall, lean, but muscular, with russet skin, long strait black hair which he held in a low ponytail, dark deep-set eyes, and a wide grin. I couldn't help but grin in return.

"I'm Jacob Black," he said while holding out a hand for me to shake.

"Bella."

His hand was long, very warm and smooth. I don't know why, but his confident stare made my stomach clench nervously. Feeling too uncomfortable, I dropped my eyes to my paper.

"You wouldn't happen to be Bella Swan, would you?" he whispered as the teacher began speaking.

"Uh, ye-yeah," I stuttered nervously. "How did you know that?"

"I know your father, Chief Swan. He's friends with my father, Billy Black. You don't remember us? We live down in La Push."

"Sorry, I don't remember much of La Push. Though, I do remember the beach there."

"Ah," was all he said as he turned his attention back to his paper.

Unfortunately, I couldn't help but glance at him every other minute. He looked so different compared to the other people Forks, but different in a nice way. It was comforting to see someone so tanned in this pale, green town. Once our professor ended his long and exhausting speech, I decide to make small talk with my new friend.

"So," I began in a hushed voice. "Did you just transfer to Forks University?"

Jacob turned to give me another wide inviting smile.

"No, just transferred to this class. Turns out I aced higher in English than other's my age."

"Really? What year are you?"

"Freshmen," he answered honestly.

"Oh," I said, surprised. "I'm sorry. You just look… older." I giggled awkwardly.

"How old do you think I am?" he asked. His eyes were piercing as he held my gaze. I couldn't look away.

"23?" I asked in a dazed voice.

He barked out a loud laugh, which caused the teacher and other students to turn and stare at us. I turned my gaze back to my paper, pretending to be interested in what I was writing.

"23?" he asked in a low voice, drawing my attention back. "That's very flattering."

"Then how old are you?" I asked while batting my lashes. Flirting with Jacob was almost too easy.

"I'm 18. I just graduated from high school in June."

"Wow," I breathed. "You look much older than that."

The rest of the period continued with our light chatter and unfortunately I didn't get much work done.

"Well, it was nice talking to you Bella. Can I see you again?"

Jacob stopped me as I exited the door. It wasn't until then that I noticed just how tall he was. He must have been about 6'5". A pretty obvious difference compared to Edward's 6'2". _Edward! _I thought suddenly. How could I have forgotten about my beautiful, sexy boyfriend? I only had sex with him about… an hour ago!

"I'm sorry," I said, turning my attention to the ground. "I have a boyfriend. I'll see you in class though." I said this last part with a crooked grin. Edward's crooked grin. "Bye."

Flirting wasn't my area of expertise, and I knew that I had a boyfriend, and I knew that it was wrong, but what Edward didn't know wouldn't hurt him. Right?

Still, as I walked to my next class, I couldn't get images of Jacob's and me on all fours, out of my head. What a naughty girl I am.

* * *

**_don't worry, guys! Bella DOES NOTcheat on Edward. sheesh! she has tasted that already. i just wanted to throw in a little bit of Jake in there. twilight wouldnt be the same without him. and though i am totally TEAM EDWARD, i still have a soft spot for the wolf man._**

**_-PuppetStrings19_**


	11. Chapter 11: Sneek In's

**_hi, a lot of my readers were nervous about Bella possibly cheating on Edward. no, i would not do that. i couldn't do that. i love Edward waaay too much. but i am going to keep Jake in this story. i want him to try to win Bella over because... that's basically the purpose of his character in the twilight series. haha yay! anywho, i hope you enjoy. don't forget to review._**

**_Disclaimer: i ain't Stephenie Meyer. i don't own her character, though i wish i owned Edward. ;)_**

* * *

CHAPTER 11: SNEEK IN'S

"Hello." Edward kissed me gently on my forehead.

"Hi."

Calculus, like always, was utterly boring, but still, like always, my eyes constantly drifted to Edward's face. The perfection of his chiseled features always held my gaze, even when I was supposed to be doing my assignment. I knew he noticed, but I didn't mind. He didn't seem to mind either. Whenever he caught me, he'd hold my gaze for a few moments, smile and then sometimes mouth 'I-Love-You' before returning his attention back to the teacher.

I sighed happily to myself.

"Let's go," he said softly from beside me.

"Huh?" My attention was so caught up with Edward I didn't even notice the time. Our class ended.

"You seemed to be daydreaming. What about?" There was a twinkle in his eye as he said this.

"Oh… just you," I answered honestly. Always you."

He kissed me softly on the lips.

Walking through campus with my hand in Edward's always made me feel proud. He was just so gorgeous and too perfect, I always felt like the luckiest girl on earth.

"Bella?" came a voice I didn't recognize.

Utterly perplexed, I turned my head to see who had called my name. It was… Jacob. He was walking eagerly towards Edward and me. I waited patiently, though a bit tense. Jacob's eyes held mine, and I was somewhat aware of Edward's obvious stiffness. Tearing my eyes away from Jacob's, I turned my gaze to Edward's face. His eyes were serious and confused as he watched Jacob.

"Who's he?" Edward asked in a low voice, too low for Jacob to hear.

"In a minute," I said.

"Bella. Didn't think I'd see you walking the campus." Jacob wore a wide shining grin. Only then did I notice his faded ripped jeans and tight black shirt.

"Hi, Jacob," I stole a quick glance at Edward. His eyes were still on Jacob. "This is my _boyfriend_ Edward."

"Hey," Jacob reached out a hand for Edward to shake. I didn't miss how much taller he was than Edward.

Edward took his hand firmly, flexing his muscles. I blushed furiously.

"Nice grip you got there," Jake said with a sly smile.

Edward just nodded.

"So Bella," Jacob began again, "my friends are having a party on Friday. It's gonna be down in La Push, on the beach. You and your boyfriend should come." Jacob kept his eyes on me when he said this. Obviously, it wasn't a completely open invitation.

I hesitated for a moment. "Yeah, that does sound like fun, but I'm not sure I'll be able to go. See, my mom is kind of angry at me about the last party I went to so…"

"Did you get really wasted or something, Bella?" Jacob teased.

"Something like that," I said, blushing again.

"Well, ask her. Tell your mom it's gonna be on the beach and act like there won't be any drinks. I promise I won't let anything happen to you."

Edward fidgeted from beside me. I knew that Jacob's intentions were beginning to annoy him.

"I'll try," I said, trying to end the conversation.

"Alright well, it was nice meeting you Edward. See you tomorrow Bella."

Jacob offered me another wide shining smile before turning to walk towards the parking lot.

"I don't want you to go to that party," Edward said once Jacob was out of sight. "I don't like that kid and I don't want you hanging out with him."

"Edward. Jake's dad is Charlie's best friend Billy. Charlie's known them for years. I'm sure the guy isn't bad news."

"'Jake?' You gave him a nick-name?" Edward's wide green eyes were seriously annoyed now.

"Come on, let's go home," I said.

As we reached Edward's car, there was a loud roar from some vehicle in the parking lot. Glancing around, I saw that the noise came from a rusty black motorcycle. Taking a closer look, I saw that Jacob was the man seated on it, without a helmet. My mouth hung open in surprise.

Jacob, upon his motorcycle, turned to make a circle right in front of me. He gave me a wide smug smile, before turning and racing his way towards the exit. My eyes glistened in awe.

--

"I'll call you tonight," Edward said once we reached my house.

"I wish I could see you. I hate that I'm grounded. I hate not being able to hold you every moment possible." I quickly leaned over the emergency brake to gather Edward's waist in my arms and place my head on my chest. "I don't want to leave you car," I sighed.

"I could come back, if you'd like."

"How?" I asked, looking up at his face.

"Well, I could sneak into your room. Once your mother is asleep. She'll never notice."

"Would you? But I wouldn't want Emmett to get mad at you."

"He won't. So, 11:30?" he asked.

"11:30. I'll see you then."

Edward kissed me long and hard before I left his care with a smile. I waved goodbye as he backed out of my driveway and sped out of sight.

--

Once the hour clocked 10pm, I rushed to the bathroom to take a long warm shower. I took extra care on every area of my body. Cleansing every curve, shaving any stubble off, thoroughly washing threw my long hair. Once I was properly rinsed, I dried off hastily and pulled the comb through my hair. I decided to keep my hair wet, because I knew Edward loves the sweet smell of my strawberry shampoo. Quickly wrapping my towel around myself, I ran to my bedroom door.

I decided to wear my dark blue lacy panties, and my matching lacy silk nighttime top. I threw a pair of white striped boxers over my underwear. Once properly clothed, I fixed my bed sheets and snuggled myself beneath them. It was 11 o'clock now. Just thirty more minutes before Edward would arrive.

I was so excited to see him. I had just seen him all day at school, but the idea of him crawling through my bedroom window while my mother and sister were asleep was just so rebellious and sexy. I tried to relax my muscles as I waited anxiously.

A low tapping told me Edward had arrived. Slowly, I rose from my bed and walked towards my window. Edward sat crouched on the roof with a sexy crooked smile. My smile brightened further just form seeing his face.

"Hi!" I breathed once I had the window all the way open.

"Miss me?" he asked as he carefully climbed through.

"A little," I lied, my eyes on his attire.

Edward wore dark blue jeans that hung low on his hips and a thin white t-shirt that hung tight to his form. I recognized it as his usual undershirt. I sighed happily as I reached up to place a hand on his broad shoulder.

"You look comfy," I whispered as I slid my hand from his shoulder to his hand, grasping it firmly to lead him towards my bed.

"Well, you look sexy," Edward said in a low deep velvet vice.

"Thanks," I said, blushing.

When we reached my bed I climbed under the covers and watched as Edward removed his shoes before climbing under with me. He smelled so sweet and clean. I noticed his hair was a bit damp and messier than usual. He must have showered also. Edward draped an arm under my head and around my shoulders, pulling me towards his chest as he gently began running his fingers through my damp hair.

"I love the smell of your shampoo," he whispered.

I turned my head up to place a kiss on his jaw. That was all it took to get Edward in 'the mood.' As soon as my lips touched his skin, he sighed deeply before turning me onto my back. His lips went straight to mine. His kisses started off tender and calm, but as I began reaching for his hips and back, his kisses grew more eager.

Edward placed his hands on breasts, outside of my thin silk shirt, needing them softly. In a matter of seconds, my heart began pounding excitedly and head began to swim.

"Breathe, Bella," Edward whispered against my lips.

I gasped unsteadily. Edward lowered his lips to my jaw and kissed a wet line down to my collarbone. My gasps were becoming harsher from his slow torture, and my hips began to jerk upwards.

"Edward," I whispered harshly. "Edward, I need you."

"Be patient, love. I want to take my time with you tonight."

A low moan escaped my lips as he aggressively jerked his hips against mine… once. He was teasing me, making me desperate for more. His hands, rough and warm, rubbed against my bare stomach and then made their way beneath my shirt to my breasts. I moaned loudly again in anticipation.

Edward's hands and body suddenly went still and my eyes shot open and focused on his face.

"I'm going to stop if you can't stay quiet," he whispered.

"Sorry, it won't happen again," I reassured him hastily. "I promise."

With that, Edward gave me his crooked smile before capturing my lips in another strong kiss. His hands continued to work on my breasts and his hips began a slow rhythm, thrusting softly against mine. Again, I felt my head begin to swim so I quickly moved my mouth away from his to gasp for as much air as possible.

"Oh, God," I breathed harshly as my stomach muscles began to tighten and my panties dampened.

I couldn't waste anymore time, I needed to feel his smooth skin against mine. Angrily, I took hold of the bottom of his white shirt and tugged up and away from his body. Edward allowed me to lift it over his head and throw it off to a corner in my room. Hastily, running my hands from his lower back to his bare chest, I pushed Edward to the side and straddled him. As soon as I was on top, I moved my lips to his neck and began a torture of my own. My mouth and my hands moved of their own accord. My lips kissed a wet pattern down to his right nipple, where I sucked it into my mouth gently, as my hands began lightly massaging Edward's hips and lower back. He moaned loudly beneath me.

Moments after Edward's loud moan escaped his lips, I heard a door in the hallway open. My head snapped up and my gaze held Edward's. I sat up fully and turned to stare at the crack beneath my door. Sure enough, a light switched on from somewhere behind my door. Someone was awake.

"Quick!" I whispered, removing myself from on top of him.

Edward jumped lightly to his feet, his eyes darting towards every section of my room, looking for a place to hide. Unfortunately, my movements weren't as quiet as his. As soon as I was on my feet, I staggered and bumped into my computer chair in my desperation to find somewhere for him to hide. Edward caught me and the chair before we had the chance to make too much noise and steadied me on my feet.

"The closet," I whispered, as I pointed towards my closet door.

"Get under the covers," Edward whispered in a husky voice as he made his way to my closet.

Snuggling under my blankets, I closed my eyes and forced myself to stay motionless. Seconds later, I heard my door crack open.

"Bella?" my mother called softly.

I kept as still as possible and tried to breathe evenly.

After another moment, I heard my bedroom door close. Sitting up, I watched Edward retreat from my closet with a wide smile that quickly changed into a serious mask. His eyes moved to the ground between us.

"That was close," I giggled.

"Too close. Maybe I should go," his face was still serious as he said this.

"No!" I whispered desperately. "Don't leave!"

"Shh!" Edward made his way to me, taking my head between his hands. "We can't do this tonight. Your mother will hear us."

"Then let's not do it here. Let's… go outside or to your house or something."

Edward hesitated, his eyes on mine as he considered my suggestion.

"What about school?" he asked. "It's already after midnight. You're going to be exhausted tomorrow."

"I don't care. I care more about being with you than anything else."

Edward kissed me softly on the lips before sitting up straight.

"My house?" he asked calmly.

"Sure." A wide smile spread across my face. We could be as loud as we wish if we were at Edward's house.

"Fine, but you have to promise you'll go to school tomorrow, even if you don't get any sleep."

"I promise," I said getting to my feet.

"Alright, put on a sweatshirt."

I ran to my closet, grabbed the closest sweatshirt and threw it over my head. As soon as it was properly fitted, Edward let out a low snort.

"What is that?" he asked.

Looking up at him, I saw that his eyes were on my clothes. I glanced down at my sweatshirt and then groaned. I put on the sweatshirt my grandmother gave me for Christmas last year. It was black, but had a giant picture of a rainbow and a unicorn on the front. I groaned again as I pulled it off over my head.

"Here," Edward called as I threw the sweatshirt into my closet. He tossed me my olive green cargo jacket. "I like this one," he said. "And it's thick enough to keep you warm."

I zipped it all the way up before I made my way towards him. I noticed he didn't have his shirt on yet.

"Um, Edward? Your shirt."

I couldn't keep my eyes off of the way his hip bones peeked out from above his low dark blue jeans. He looked like a model ready for the runway. I gulped as the tension between my thighs intensified.

"Oh," he said as if he didn't notice he was half naked. I gulped again. "Well, I don't need it. You can keep it here with you… just in case I'm over one night and I need a clean shirt." He gave me wink. "Come on, I have to show you how to climb down from your widow."

My stomach clenched as I realized we wouldn't be using the front door. I was nervous, but somehow the idea of watching Edward's muscles flex from holding his weight as he climbed down the side of my house was completely worth my embarrassment.

I smiled excitedly to myself.

* * *

**_so the next chapter is going to hold the lemon in Edward's bedroom._**

**_review!_**

**_-PuppetStrings19_**


	12. Chapter 12: Round Two

**_this chapter is muuuch longer than my other ones. i hope that's not a problem. ALSO, this chapter has a long sex scene. so if you dont like LEMONS, i suggest read, skip the sex, and then keep reading. haha thanks! oh, and, i just want to say "thank you!" for all of the amazing reviews and to those who have stuck with my story from the begining. its a pleasure to write for you and i'm glad to know you are enjoying yourselves. thanks!!_**

**_disclaimer: i'm not the stephenie meyer, i do not own twilight, i do not own Edward._**

* * *

CHAPTER 12: ROUND TWO

"You're going to have to be patient with me, Edward," I said as I snatched my cell phone off of my bedside table. "I'm not very good at climbing."

"You'll be fine." Edward walked over to my window, opening it all the way. "Come on."

Edward climbed out of my window and onto the roof. I eyed his perfect figure with awe while I put on my sneakers. Walking over to the window I glanced down towards the floor. Estimating in my head, I decided falling from a two story house onto flat grass wouldn't do too much damage. I took a deep breath before carefully climbing onto roof beside Edward.

As soon as I was out of the window, my left foot caught the roof at a wrong angle, causing me to slide a couple of feet. It took all of my will power not to scream out loud. Instead I settled on a gurgling, strained groan.

Edward caught my arms before I hit the edge.

"Careful!" he gasped nervously.

"Sorry… my foot slipped!" I whispered back.

"Maybe I should carry you down. I don't want to see you die tonight." Edward expression was still obviously unsure.

"Shut up, I'll be fine. Just give me a moment."

"Bella, would you please just climb onto my back. I'd feel a lot better knowing you didn't kill yourself."

"Fine." I groaned again, but louder this time. "But I have to warn you, I'm a bit heavier than your average backpack." **_(little twilight spoof)_**

Edward snorted as I climbed onto his naked back; securing my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck in a vice grip.

"Not so tight!" he breathed harshly.

"Sorry." I loosened my grip, slightly.

Carefully, Edward climbed down the wooden latter covered in thick green ivy. I was surprised with his ease, and calm breathing. I was sure I would be heavy, or he'd at least have _some_ difficulty. Instead, each move was gentle and precise. Very delicate.

I was surprised with myself, also. Instead of keeping my eyes on the ground, like any person who clung to someone's back as they climbed down a two story house, my eyes were planted on the lean muscles on Edward's arms. I watched as his biceps flexed with each move, the planes of muscle tightening beneath his smooth golden skin. Wings in my stomach began fluttering excitedly as I thought about what those muscles can do.

I ducked my head and placed a lingering kiss against his shoulder.

With soft jump, Edward's feet landed on the grassy ground.

"Done," he said in a velvet voice that made my stomach clench further.

I couldn't say anything, afraid my voice would give away how suddenly aroused I was. I unhooked my legs from around his waist, but before I had a chance to drop my feet, Edward gripped my thighs keeping me secure on his back. I didn't ask what he was doing, because right then, he began walking towards his Volvo, parked a few houses down. I sighed happily and rested my chin against his smooth shoulder.

_Economics exam! _I thought suddenly.

Edward and I were already situated in his Volvo, racing towards his home, already just a few blocks away.

"Edward, I just remembered. I have a very important Econ exam tomorrow."

"Do you wanna go back home?" Edward asked while slowing down.

"No. No, I don't. We just have to make sure we're at least at school by 10:30, tomorrow. This test is very _very_ important to me."

"Are you sure. Maybe I should take you home, I mean don't you want a good nights sleep? I wouldn't be a responsible boyfriend if I let you come over."

My heart jumped at the word 'boyfriend.' "I _want_ to go to your house, though. Do you think you can remember to wake me up early enough _if_ we fall asleep? Though, I'm not planning on sleeping over."

Edward hesitated for a moment. "Alright. I'll set my alarm clock when we get to my house."

I smiled at him. "Thanks."

Edward squeezed my hand a little tighter as we raced towards his house.

"Emmett? What are you doing up?" Edward asked.

Emmett was sitting at his computer, conversing with a young woman on the internet.

"Oh, the beauty of web cam's my friend," Emmett laughed. "What are you guys up to? Where's your shirt?"

Edward glanced down as it bare torso. I fidgeted awkwardly.

"I didn't ware one," Edward said hesitantly. If I was Emmett, I too would have known he was lying.

"Right…" Emmett said giving us a smug look.

"Alright, well, we're gonna go to my room. Are you going out tonight?" Edward asked Emmett.

"Maybe, there's a party tonight. Wanna come?"

"No thanks."

"Sure, but Edward, there's something wrong with my jeep, do you think you could take a look at it real quick?"

"Not right now, Emmett, I'm a little… busy."

"Oh, right. 'Night guys."

I offered a quick wave to Emmett as Edward lead me towards his bedroom. Emmett didn't ask any questions though he did wiggle his eyebrows at me behind Edward's back, making me blush tomato red.

As soon as we were safely in his room, Edward threw me down onto his bed.

"Take off your clothes," he ordered as he unzipped his jeans and tugged them down his legs.

"Your brother…"

"Emmett? He doesn't care. And anyway, he's leaving in a minute."

My head was in a daze as I unzipped my jacket. I was just as eager as him.

Edward walked over to me and began tugging down my shorts along with my panties as I removed my silky top. Once we were completely naked in the dark, Edward climbed on top of me while nudging my knees apart with his hips. I felt my thighs quiver from his aggressiveness. He no longer wanted to take his time. I could see the desire building in his green eyes as he eyed my naked body. I knew he wouldn't be gentle with me.

As soon as Edward situated himself between my thighs, he bent forward and captured my lips in a hungry kiss. I moaned against his mouth as I felt his tongue dance with mine, sucking my tongue into his mouth.

Edward's hands rubbed from my calves to my inner thighs, giving them a light squeeze. I was so mesmerized by his actions that my hands lay limp against his back. Edward removed his mouth from my lips and began sucking and licking a trail from my jaw, to between my breasts, to between my ribs, to my navel, and finally to my lower stomach. I breathed in a strangled gasp when Edward's lips paused on the area where my thigh connects to my vagina.

I felt Edward blow cool air against my clit seconds before he took the swollen bud into his mouth. I couldn't help but cry out in pleasure.

"Ahh!" I yelled as his tongue continued to lap up my wetness. He was so excited to have me there, he went straight to my sex.

His tongue began a pattern of quick licks, which made my stomach clench and unclench in anticipation. Within seconds I felt my orgasm begin to send waves of passion through my body, making my legs tremble and my moans strain.

"Oh, Edward!' I yelled as I tangled my fingers into his smooth bronze hair, forcing him closer to me.

All too soon, I came hard into his mouth. He continued his sucking and eager licks until he slurped up all of my juices.

"Yumm…" he hummed as he kissed his way back up to my face.

I laughed shakily. My breathing was still erratic from my orgasm.

"It's only been about five minutes and already I'm screaming your name," I said between gasps.

Edward smiled smugly before he began kissing me again. I noticed he still did not push his length into me.

"I want to feel you in me," I breathed against his lips.

"Not yet," he moaned back. Edward suddenly shoved two fingers into my depths and my eyes shot open startled. "I'm gonna make you cum as many times as possible tonight."

Even his words made my stomach clench once more with excitement. Edward's fingers were not gentle or slow, his speed was intense and the curling of his fingers was precise as he thrust them deep into me.

"Ah-Ahh!!" My yells echoed off the walls in his room. Even through all of the pleasure, I almost felt sorry for Emmett's ears. Almost, but not quite. I was enjoying myself way too much.

Edward's fingers continued to curl when he thrust a third finger into me. I yelled again, involuntarily.

"How does that feel?" he cooed in my ear.

"Oh…! So… good!" I began jerking my hips upward, seeking more friction.

Edward shoved a fourth finger into me.

"Oh, God! Oh, God, Edward!" My panting sounded strangled now. My throat was burning from lack of air. I tried to squeeze my legs together, but Edward was positioned between my legs.

"Come on!" he groaned as he began sucking and nibbling on my pelvic bone.

"Oh! Oh… Oh!!" I came.

"Mmm…" Edward moaned against my skin as my hips and thighs began to twitch from his still thrusting fingers.

Finally, when I was completely over my orgasm, Edward removed his wet fingers and shoved one into his mouth, tasting me.

I watched him surprised and spent.

"No one tastes as good as you, Bella," he said in a husky voice. My mind was in a haze, I wasn't quite sure he actually said it.

Once Edward finished lapping up my juices from his fingers, he crawled once more on top of me. Although my body felt tired and spent, I couldn't help the wave of arousal that ripped through me from his close proximity.

"I'm gonna fuck you now, Ms. Swan," he breathed against my face.

All I could do was nod.

Edward sat back on his heels, grabbed my hips between his hands and then thrust his hard length deep into my hungry vagina.

"Uhhh…." We both moaned as he filled me to the hilt.

Edward draped my legs over his hips as he began his slow, smooth thrusts.

"I'm gonna take my time with you now," he said. "I want to watch your every reaction. I want to draw out your every moan. But be careful because I'm not gonna stop once you cum. No, I'm just gonna pick up speed and angle my dick into every direction inside of you. I'm gonna make you scream my name and plead for me to stop. I'm gonna make you cum over and over around me, make your eyes roll back and our body go limp. I'm gonna make your pussy burn inside and out…"

My breath caught in my throat from his words. My stomach began to tremble as I realized what he was doing. It was the first time Edward had ever talked dirty to me and I felt myself become, if at all possible, even more aroused.

"…I'm gonna make your pussy so soar you won't be able to walk from class to class tomorrow," he continued speaking as he continued to thrust inside of me. I didn't miss the way his thrusts grew as eager as his words, his voice. "And once I'm done fucking you from the front, I'm gonna flip you over and fuck you from behind. I'm gonna spread your walls and make you take me in deeper until your crying for a release. And then I'll make your ass swallow my cum. I'm gonna fuck you all night, Bella Swan, because that's what you wanted. You wanted to come to my house tonight to get fucked and that's what you're gonna get. No one can save you. We won't be done until I say we're done. I'm gonna rip you from inside out."

And with that, he bent down and captured my lips in a strong kiss, giving me no time to respond.

His thrusts began to pick up speed as and his hips began to move in a circular motion. His hands moved from my hips to my breasts, his mouth moved from my lips to my neck were he licked up to the hollow beneath my ear.

"Ohhh… ugh!!" I moaned loudly.

I reached my hands down and gripped Edward's ass, pulling him towards me. I felt his muscles clench and relax beneath my fingers as he continued his powerful thrusts. His body was so amazing, I wondered momentarily if I'd be able to survive the night.

Edward angled his hips to my right, suddenly hitting my sweet spot.

"Uhh, Edward! Oh! Oh!" I was gasping for air as my muscles constricted. Every pore in my body flamed for a release, and sweat began to break from my forehead as Edward shoved me closer and closer to my orgasm.

And then he placed his rough finger tips against my clit.

"AAahhhh!!" I screamed as my orgasm rolled through my body.

My muscles began to ache as I tried to control my twitching. Every muscle in my body begged for a moment to relax, but Edward continued to pump into me, against my special spot, not giving me a moment to recover.

His room was filled with my yells and whimpers as waves of pleasure continued to crash through my exhausted body. My muscles continued to clench and unclench, and my body continued to arch against him from the way he slammed against my special spot.

"I can't…!" I tried to speak, but I couldn't. "Ed—ward!"

"Can't what, Bella?" Edward asked in a calm husky voice as he leaned back against his heels once again.

Edward grasped thighs and forced my knees against my chest. And then he leaned down against me, my ankles draped over his shoulders. I watched dazed as Edward adjusted himself on top of me. One of his hands reached out in front of him as he grasped the headboard for support. And then without warning, he began thrusting into me at an incredible speed. Too fast, too strong, he had way too much power.

"AAhhh!!" I screamed. My muscles tried to resist him but my hunger and my will screamed out how much I wanted him.

My body began to squirm as I, again, felt the ball inside of my lower stomach twitch with anticipation as I grew closer to yet another orgasm. My nails began to dig into the skin on Edward's back, and I heard him groan as I scratched my way from his shoulder to his lower back.

It was all I could take, my body began to burn as the flames from my climax reached its peak. I was only vaguely aware of Edward's existence until suddenly I heard him cry out also.

"Oh, Bella! Say my name!"

I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think, I couldn't even believe I was still in existence. My life was a dream, a dream I never wanted to wake up from.

"Say it!!" He groaned in a strangled, velvety voice. I realized, through the thick haze of pleasure, that though his voice was strangled, his hips never faltered. How could someone human be so strong, so perfect?

"Ed—uh!!" My mouth was wide as I tried to force coherent words out of my mouth.

"Come on!" he groaned again. His voice was intense and angry and full of a kind of intensity I wasn't used to.

"Ed—Ed—!"

"That's it, Bella! Oh, Bella!!"

"Edward!!" And with that, we came together.

I was pushed over a cliff, I was thrown from a plane, I was swimming in the deepest ocean, stars in my eyes and filling my brain. Though my sense were completely taken over by the animal inside of me, I was still aware of the sound Edward made as he 

rocked through his orgasm. His groan was loud and hoarse, but still velvety and sleek as he spilled his seed all over inside of me. A smile appeared on my face as I continued to listen to his ragged breathing.

"I love you…" he whispered against my shoulder.

"Me too," I giggled. I felt high with affection though I could barely breathe from his weight on top of me. I turned my head and placed a lingering kiss against Edward's damp temple.

My body felt flushed, not only from my orgasm, but from the workout Edward had just put me through. His body, just like mine, was completely covered in sweat and heated to the core. I giggled again.

"What's funny?" he asked in a hoarse voice.

"I don't know," I answered honestly. "I just feel so… So… good. I'm soar, and exhausted, but I love you and I'm happy I'm here."

Edward rolled off of me, to give me some breathing room. After all, his body was a bit too heavy, it pushed down uncomfortable on my tired lungs.

"I'm glad you're here too…" he said, looking at me with loving eyes.

"I'm exhausted," I yawned widely, snuggling closer to Edward.

"Me too... But I'm afraid you're gonna have to turn your little ass over. I'm not quiet done with you yet."

My eyes widened at Edward's evil grin.

"You're joking," I said shocked.

"No I'm not. It's only 1. I still have the rest of the night to torture you, now turn onto your stomach and get ready for round two."

Hesitantly, I turned onto my stomach.

Edward got off of the bed and walked quickly to his desk. My eyes, of their own accord, traced ever curve of his body. His wide shoulders, narrow waist, round butt, and strong legs. I felt myself blush as my eyes lingered on his butt.

Edward slid a door open from his dresser, withdrew something and slid it closed.

"What's that?" I asked nervously.

"Lube."

I didn't have to ask what we would be using the lubrication for. Instead I concentrated on not hyperventilating. Edward and I have only had sex in this position once. I couldn't help but feel a bit nervous.

Edward climbed back onto the bed behind me.

"Sit up for sec," he said.

Sitting up, I watched him pile pillows in front of me.

"Rest your hips on the pillows. It gives easier access," he explained.

"Oh," was all I said before laying down on my stomach.

Edward hesitated.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"No," I answered too quickly.

"Bella, what is it?" Edward leaned over me from behind, resting against my backside as he peered over my shoulder. His smooth chest rested lightly against my back as he tried to look at my face.

Moonlight was shining through his windows, making it easy for him to see my expression. I turned my head away from him to hide my face.

"Nothing," I said trying to reassure him.

"Bella, I know something's wrong. Tell me. Do you not want to do this, we don't have to."

"It's just…" I didn't know how to say it. "I feel… I don't know… I guess I'm just nervous."

"We don't have to do this," he urged again. "We can do it another time. I know you're tired."

"No, Edward. I want this, I'm just nervous is all."

Edward kissed my shoulder tenderly. "You have nothing to be nervous about, love. I'll never hurt you. All that I was saying earlier, about the… wheelchair and stuff… I was just trying to excite you. I didn't mean it."

I giggled. "I know that. I'm just… nervous. I can't remember how it feels."

"Let's just do this another night then, when you're more comfortable." Edward began to move away from me.

"No!" I gasped. "No, I want this. I want _you_."

"But you have me, love. If you're afraid—"

"Edward!" I cut him off. "I'm not afraid. I can handle this, and I want this." I pushed my butt out against him to show him what I meant. He groaned against my neck. I smiled.

"Alright… but if you feel too uncomfortable or if it hurts or… anything, just let me know and we'll stop. Okay?"

"Alright," I breathed. His carrying voice just made me more eager.

Edward sat up from behind me, while softly grazing his fingers against shoulder, then my back, down to my hips. My back arched involuntarily. I turned my head to peek over my shoulder and saw Edward poor a generous amount of lube onto his hand. I watched as he spread it along his shaft. He looked up and caught me starring at him. My face burned from embarrassment. He smiled.

"Okay, love, I'm gonna need you to push out," he said in a low voice.

I did, and immediately I felt him push his fingers into me, spreading the lubrication all over my tight hole. I groaned from my sudden anticipation.

"Okay," Edward continued again. "Now, I need you to push out again, but this time I'm going to enter you. Just remember to breathe and relax."

I concentrated on breathing evenly as I pushed out towards him once again. I felt one of Edward's hands tighten on my hip and then suddenly, I felt something thick, long and hard thrust slowly into me.

"Uhhh…" I moaned softly. Of course it hurt, but in a good way. Small tears rolled down my cheeks. I wasn't in pain, but the tears came anyway.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked. Once he filled me to the hilt, he paused and waited for me to get accustomed to the size.

"Yes…" I croaked after a moment.

Edward leaned forward to get a glimpse of my face. when he saw my tears, he brushed them away with the back of his hand.

"Are you sure?" he asked cautiously

"I'm sure," I whispered.

Edward thrust out and thrust back in slowly. He paused, waiting for me to allow him to continue.

"Again," I said in a slightly more strangled voice.

Edward pulled out and thrust back into me, a little faster. This time, I felt a wave of pleasure ripple up my spine.

"Again, Edward," I gasped. "Don't stop."

I listened to Edward's controlled breathing as he began to slowly pump me. His movements were slow and precise, drawing out low whimpers and moans from the both of us.

"Are you okay?" His breath blew against my back caressing me, as his hand rubbed me gently on my stomach. I knew his actions were meant to comfort me, but instead they stroked the fires within.

"Ohhh… yeah," I gasped loudly. "Faster, Edward. Don't be careful with me."

After a moment, Edward began to quicken his pace. His moans were coming out much more ragged and his thrusts became more excited. My eyes began to roll in my skull as he forced us closer to our climaxes. And then, once again, he hit something inside of me.

"Oh, God! Ow! Edward! Don't stop!!"

He didn't need to for me to tell him twice. Edward picked up his pace once again and slammed into my sweet spot. Within seconds his name was constantly falling from my lips and my name from his. With one final push, we came together.

"Ugghh!!" Edward groaned, locking his arms around me, pulling me closer to him and digging his face into my back.

It took much longer for my breathing to recover this time, and as soon as my heart was back to normal, I felt unconsciousness right around the corner.

I yawned widely before settling myself in Edward's arms.

"I can't believe I was so scared," I whispered to him. "I mean, we've done this before."

"You said you weren't scared!" Though my eyes were closed, I could feel his gaze on my face.

"I didn't want to tell you."

"To be honest," he continued, "I was a little confused as to why you were scared. You were perfectly brave the first time."

"I know. I'm not really sure why I was so nervous. But I do trust you, Edward."

"You do?" His voice was softer now.

"Of course," I yawned again. "Always." I felt unconsciousness finally cloud over me.

"I love you, my Bella," Edward whispered into my hair.

"Mmm…" was all I said. I was already asleep.

--

"Bella!!"

Startled, I sat up quickly from the bed. My heart was hammering in my ears from the adrenalin pumping through my veins from being woken up abruptly.

"Bella, fuck!"

"What?! What?!" I yelled, searching for Edward. He was on the floor by my jacket. "What is it?!"

And then it hit me. The sun was shining through his windows, casting golden rays across his back.

"No!" I screamed, getting to my feet. "What time is it?!"

"A quarter past one," he said in a low voice.

"Oh my God," I stopped searching for my clothes and sat at the edge of his bed, still naked. _I've missed it. I missed my exam._

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I forgot to set my alarm. I'll talk to your teacher, this can't be the end of it. Damn it, I shouldn't have been so desperate to get your clothes off. I should have—"

I place a hand over his mouth. "It's not your fault. I should have set a reminder on my phone."

Edward's eyes were pained as he watched me. Slowly he moved my hand away from his mouth and placed it on his cheek.

"I'm so sorry, love. But I'm sure you'll be able to make it up. Don't worry…"

I sighed softly to myself. There was no reason for Edward to feel depressed with me.

Edward ran his fingers through my hair before moving his hand to my jaw, forcing my eyes to meet his green and loving stare.

"We'll figure something out," he said confidently.

"I love your eyes." I couldn't look away from his deep emerald irises.

"Thank you," he blinked embarrassed. I smiled to myself.

"Get dressed," he said, his eyes still on mine. "I'm gonna take you home so you can change, and then we'll go to school so you can hunt down your teacher and explain."

"Explain what, Edward? That I'd rather spend all night fucking my… beautifully wonderful, sex God of a boyfriend instead of preparing for the exam?"

"Not exactly," Edward chuckled smugly. "But you have to give him some kind of excuse."

"Right," I said.

Getting to my feet, I located my clothes and threw them on.

"By the way," he began again. "Your mother called like five times. That's what woke me up. your phone was in your jacket."

"Did you answer?" I groaned.

"No, should I have?" he asked confused.

"No, no. It's good that you didn't. Great! My mother knows I'm missing when I'm supposed to be grounded, I didn't take my exam, what else can go wrong?"

"Emmett's still here. He never left."

I looked up amazed. Edward dropped his eyes to the ground.

"Perfect. Today's going to be one hell of a day."

Edward chuckled at my bitter tone.

* * *

**_yup, a long one. sorry about that._**

**_don't forget to review!! more on its way!_**

**_-PuppetStrings19_**


	13. Chapter 13: Let The Jelousy Begin

_**To answer a few question, Bella and Edward started saying 'I love you' just out of nowhere. They do love each other and it's plain in each other's eyes… and actions. Ha! They don't have to hide it, and they know that. So… I hope that clears up all the confusion.**_

_**Enjoy, folks!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, I am not Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

CHAPTER 13: LET THE JELOUSY BEGIN

Arriving to my house, I saw that my mother's Volkswagen was already parked in the driveway.

"Great," I breathed angrily.

"What are you going to tell her?"

"The truth? I don't know. You know as well as I do that I can't lie… at least not to her face."

"Well, whatever it is you say, be gentle. I don't want your mother to get a restraining order against me. After all, your father is chief of police."

I sighed deeply.

"I love you," Edward continued. "Call me, let me know what happens."

"Okay." I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek before exiting his car.

Edward didn't wait for me to reach the door before he drove off. I guessed it was because he was just as nervous as I was. The walk to my front door felt like milliseconds, rather than minutes, though I tried to take as much time as possible. Reaching the door, I pushed it open quietly. I debated on whether I should run straight to my room or just get the scolding done and over with. I decided on running straight to my room.

Unfortunately, I only made it passed the kitchen before my mother called out my name.

"Bella," she said. "I know your there. Can you come in here, please? I need to speak to you."

Crushed, I walked into the kitchen. Her back was facing me, she didn't turn when I entered, giving me the opportunity to wipe the sweat from my face and control my breathing.

"Hey."

She turned then, to look me straight in the face. For a moment, I was surprised to see my mother's face so calm, but the longer she stayed quiet, the more anxious I began to feel.

"I'm sorry!" I yelled after a moment, completely defeated. "I know I shouldn't have snuck out. I know it was wrong, and I won't do it again. I promise."

"Where did you go?" she asked in a low, calm voice. I would have preferred the yelling, not this. It made me feel even _more_ guilty.

"Edward's house." I decided on telling the truth.

"What did you do at Edward's house? Why did you _go_ to Edward's house?" I could see her calm mask cracking at the edges.

"Aw mom, nothing happened! We just… hung out." Instead of meeting her curious gaze, I shifted my eyes towards the wall behind her. I prayed she didn't notice.

"Hung out? So that's what they call it now, huh? Alright. Well, you are still grounded and if I ever catch you sneaking out late at night again, or if I _find_ _out_ you snuck out, I swear you'll be sorry."

I nodded.

My mother turned her back to me once more and continued working on dinner. She must have looked up a recipe on the internet, because there were scattered bits of spices and food ingredients I didn't recognize, all over the counter. Not to mention the small scribbled piece of paper in her hand. I smiled at her before turning towards my room. My mother was an experimental cook. I could only hope that tonight's meal would be edible.

Once safely behind the wall s of my room, I dropped myself onto my bed. Edward and I, just moments before he dropped me off at my house, did try to hunt down my Economics professor. Luckily, I found him in the parking lot. He must have thought something was horribly wrong because he was wearing the strangest look on his face as I dashed to his car.

"What's the matter Ms, Swan?" he asked.

"Sir, I'm so sorry I missed the exam. There was an unexpected family emergency and um, I just couldn't get away. Please, please sir! Is there any way I could make it up?! I will be available at any time anywhere. Please!"

He must have understood my desperation because he gave me a time and date to meet with him. I smiled smugly to myself for just a moment. I made up the 'family emergency' excuse right on the spot. To be honest, I was a little surprised I was so convincing, but all in all, I couldn't complain. I got my chance to retake the exam. What more could I ask for?

While rambling in my thoughts, I suddenly felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. Flipping it open, I saw it was Edward.

"Hi," I answered calmly.

"Not in too much trouble, I see," Edward said in a calm voice like velvet. "What happened?"

"Well, my mom knows I snuck out to spend the night with you. I told her we just hung out, but I'm not sure if she was completely convinced."

"Was she pissed?"

"Yeah, but I think she handled it fairly well. It was really creepy at first, actually. When I walked into the kitchen to meet her, she was all calm and controlled. I was expecting a rampage, but at least she didn't have a knife in her hand."

"There's always that," he chuckled. "Are you still grounded?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Sorry about that. Well, I'm gonna go. Emmett's eyeing me right now. Something's wrong with his Jeep. I'll call you later, okay?"

"Sure."

"Love you."

"I… love you too." I still felt a little awkward telling Edward I loved him, but it was nice to know I could express my feelings openly now.

He chuckled softly again. "Bye, love."

"Bye."

I was about to close my phone, when I heard a sudden shout from the receiver. "Oh! Oh, God, Edward! Yes! YES! Hahahaha!" It was Emmett's voice. Flushing from my chin to my hair line, I quickly flipped my phone shut.

_Great! _I thought._ Now I'm going to have to deal with Emmett's constant teasing_, I groaned. _This day keeps getting better and better._

The strong smell of burned food didn't surprise me. I quickly got to my feet and ran down stairs. If I could smell it in my room, I was sure my mother was in need of some assistance.

"Oops!" my mom said when I entered the kitchen. She was standing beside a completely burnt chicken and the room was filled with grey smoke. We both choked before rushing to the windows and throwing them open.

"Jesus, mom! Can't you bake?" I began fanning the chokingly nasty grew smoke out of the window with a towel.

"I'm learning," she said with wide eyes. Sometimes I felt more like the parental figure than she did.

--

Jacob was already seated beside my usual seat when I entered my English class.

"That was a pretty impressive bike yesterday," I said as I sat down next to him. "But maybe you should wear a helmet. I've heard it was a good idea if you wanted to protect your head." I gave him a teasing wink.

"I think I've heard that somewhere, also," he laughed. "And thanks for the compliment about my bike. I made it myself."

"It wasn't—wait, what? You _made_ it? How do you _make_ a bike?" I asked confused.

"Well, you buy parts and put them together. I'm actually in the middle of making a Volkswagen rabbit, but I'm a little low on money right now, so…"

I couldn't say anything. I just stared at him, my mouth slightly open in awe.

"What?" he asked nervously. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"It's just… I don't know. I mean, wow! You made your bike and you're in the middle of making a car. It's impressive… very impressive. I've never met anyone who can actually put vehicles together themselves. That's… kind of cool."

"Thanks. Well, I'm not actually making the rabbit. It's already somewhat put together, I just need to fix it up and buy a lot of new parts."

"But you made your bike."

"Yeah."

"Still, that's pretty impressive. It must be nice to know a lot about cars. I don't anything about them. My dad gave me this old 1950 Chevy pick-up, and it recently died on me. That car was a monster and way too loud, but it was mine. I don't have enough money to get it fixed so it's just sitting in my driveway." I sighed.

"Wait, the rusted _red_, Chevy pickup?"

"Yeah…"

"That used to be _my_ car! My dad sold it to your dad a year ago. I didn't know he gave the car to you."

"He did, for school."

"So, it died on you, huh? I could come by some time and check it out if you'd like. I do know a thing or two about cars."

"Oh, no! You don't have to do that—"

"I want to. I like helping people." He smiled widely again.

There was something about Jacob's smile that made me feel all warm and toasty inside. His smile reminded me of the sun, and in this rainy cold town seeing that smile was comforting.

"Thank you." I couldn't help but smile back.

Class began and after a half an hour of lectures, we were dismissed into groups of two to work on a poem he passed out. Jacob offered to be my partner and I agreed. He was very entertaining and it was easy for us to get along. I noticed I was immediately very comfortable with his presence. I really liked Jacob.

"So, have you thought about the party in La Push?" he asked once we finished the assignment.

"Sort-of. I'm a litter nervous about asking my mother. She's not… very fond of me going out right now."

"Why is that?"

"I guess because the last two times I've gone out ended pretty badly… well, in _her_ opinion."

"What did you do?"

I looked up into his clear eager dark brown eyes. Jacob made me feel so comfortable, the words just spilled from my mouth before I even thought about what I was saying.

"The last party I went to," I began, "I got too drunk and threw up all night. And two days ago, mind you I was supposed to be grounded, I snuck out of my house to hang out with Edward. I fell asleep at his house and didn't make it home until after noon the next day. She wasn't too thrilled about that."

"Edward is that guy I met? Your boyfriend, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, that wasn't very responsible of him. If he was gonna let you sneak out, he should have made sure you'd be home before your mom found out."

"It wasn't his problem," I argued back. "I wanted to leave and be with him. It wasn't his responsibility to wake me up and bring me home. And besides, he was very pissed that he too fell asleep."

"I didn't mean to make you mad, Bella. I was just stating my opinion."

"Well, you should watch how you say things about people you don't know." I turned away from him. I didn't know why I was acting so aggressive, but I couldn't control it.

Suddenly, Jacob burst out laughing. Turning my gaze to his face, I saw his eyes on me. He was laughing at _me_.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked. I tried to sound angry or annoyed, but I couldn't help the smile tugging at the corners of my lips. This just made him laugh harder.

"It's nothing," he gasped between chuckles. "You're just funny when you get angry."

"Shut up, Jake," I said smiling mainly to myself.

"Sure, sure."

Luckily, the bell rang at the moment. I swiftly packed my bag and headed for the door. I noticed Jacob was waiting for me just outside of the classroom. Once I passed him, he followed me, matching my pace.

"So, when should I come by?" he asked casually starting up a new conversation.

"For what?"

"To work on your truck."

"Oh, um… whenever. But are you sure want to do it? I don't have much money to pay you."

"Bella, you don't have to pay me! Well, actually, you can pay me by making an appearance at the party on Friday." He smiled mischievously.

"Fat chance. I told you, my mom's pretty pissed at me right now. She won't say yes."

"Well, what about if I talk to her? She knows me, and I'm sure she won't be able to resist my charm. Plus, I'm sure if I promise to have you home early, she'll say yes."

"If you promise to have me home early? I'm not going to be your date, Jake."

"We'll see about that," he chuckled smugly.

I was still a little stunned, so I didn't hear Edward approach. I jumped slightly when he placed a hand on the back of my neck.

"Edward! Sorry, I didn't see you there. Hi!"

He bent down and kissed me swiftly on the lips before turning an angry gaze back to Jacob. I blushed.

"Don't forget to talk to your mom. See ya." Jacob gave Edward a disapproving glance before turning towards the parking lot.

"What was that about?" Edward asked, his gaze still on Jacobs retreating form.

"He wants me to go to his friend's party down in La Push. But I told him my mom won't let me. He disagrees."

"How does _Jacob_ know what your mom would say?" I didn't miss the way he snarled his name.

"He knows my mom… and Charlie. Jake—ob's, dad sold my truck to Charlie."

"Really," he said, his voice monotone.

"Yeah." Though I knew his response wasn't a question, but I answered anyway.

"Let's go, I have to get you home early today. We don't want to make your mother hate me even more and start keeping you away from me."

I smiled before reaching up on my toes to lace my arms around Edward's neck.

"Nothing could keep me away from you," I said seconds before I gave him a tender kiss.

* * *

**_so basically Jacob with be trying to win Bella's heart over. _**

**_More Jake and EDWARD, especially, on it's way._**

**_Don't forget to REVIEW!_**

**_-PuppetStrings19_**


	14. Chapter 14: My Truck

**_Slight Lemons in the next chapter. Sorry for keeping you all waiting. I've been pretty busy lately._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilgiht, I am not Stephenie Meyer._**

* * *

CHAPTER 14: MY TRUCK

My mother was sprawled across her bed reading some romance, mystery novel, the kind you can find for a dollar at the local grocery store. Her newest obsession, considering cooking wasn't exactly one of her many talents. Walking into her bedroom, I stood in the door way, smiling at her. Her eyes darted from left to right, and her hand was clasped over her mouth. She didn't hear me come in.

"Mom?" I called softly.

She removed her hand from her mouth and held up her index finger. "Uh-huh?" she asked once she finished her paragraph.

"I was just wondering… do you remember Jacob Black? He's Billy Black's son. Charlie's friend Billy." I began fidgeting with the hem of my shirt.

"Yes," she drew out the word, "what about him?"

"He's coming by to work on my truck in a few minutes, is that okay?"

"Of course, but does he know enough about cars? I can always help you take the truck to the mechanic."

"No thanks, Jake knows a lot about cars. In fact, he's building one. A Volkswagen rabbit."

"Ah! Well that's good." She wasn't paying much attention to me anymore. Her attention was brought back to her book.

"Okay, see you later."

She waved me away.

I rushed quickly to the bathroom to brush my teeth and fix my hair. While trying to brush out all the knots, I heard the low knock on my front door. I skipped down stairs nervously to answer it.

I didn't know why I was nervous. After all, it was just Jake. We were friends, and I didn't really think of him as anything more. Besides, I had my Edward. He was all the man I would ever need.

As I opened the front door, Jacob was perched against one of the pillars in front of my door, wearing a black muscle shirt and some dirty, faded jeans.

"Hey, Jake." I said, walking over to him.

"Hey. So, I brought my tools, do you have the keys?" He moved closer to me.

I fumbled quickly for the keys in my pocket and dropped them as soon as I got them out. Blushing I bent over to pick them up. It was Jacob's close proximity that made my fingers suddenly slippery.

"Sorry." I said, not meeting his deep dark eyes.

He chuckled softly as I handed him my keys.

Turning away from me, he walked over to the truck. I was a little embarrassed because as soon as he opened the door, it made a loud cracking noise.

"Be careful," I called as I casually leaned against the back fender. "My truck is old, you need to be patient."

"Sure sure," he called as he popped open the hood.

"Do you want something to drink? We have some iced tea in the fridge," I asked after a few minutes of watching Jake work under the hood. I didn't know much about cars, so watching him was just as boring as reading a car magazine.

"Yeah, thanks." He grabbed a dirty rag from his back pocket before turning to face me.

My eyes momentarily danced over his body before I turned towards my front door. He was very lean and very tall, but there was something very sexy about the way he held himself. His muscles tightened and relaxed while he tried to wipe off the black oil that stained his fingers and arms. I gulped and tried to shake the image from my head.

As soon as I was back on the threshold I stopped instantly in my steps. There, parked in front of my house, was a shiny silver Volvo. I groaned loudly as I walked down the front steps. Edward peered out at me from beside Jacob. They obviously hadn't said anything to each other since he arrived. By the looks of it, they both had pumped out their chests, and were trying to size each other up. I groaned again.

"What are you doing here?" I asked Edwards as I handed Jacob his iced tea.

"Would you like me to leave?" Edward asked in a calm low voice.

"No! I was just… wondering."

"Just thought I'd keep you some company. I know how boring cars are for you." Edward shot Jake a smug look. I kept my eyes narrowed until he looked back at me. Once Edward noticed my expression, he cleared his face.

"Thanks. Would _you_ like something to drink?" I asked sarcastically.

"Water is fine."

I rolled my eyes. "Edward, can you help with that water, I'd like a word with you."

I saw Jake smile widely at Edward before he turned his attention back to the truck.

"I know you don't like Jake," I said to Edward as soon as we were safely in the kitchen, "but you don't have to come to my house to be mean to him. You can do that at school."

"I'm not here to be mean. I'm just here for support."

"Support? Support for what?"

"For you, silly," he said as he tapped his finger softly against my nose. "Just in case he tries to make a move on you, I'll be here to set him straight."

"Why would Jake try to make a move on me? He knows you're my boyfriend."

"I don't think that would stop him."

Edward took the glass of water from my hand and quickly gulped it down. I sighed before taking his hand and heading back towards the front yard.

As soon as Edward and I were off the porch, Jacob was already in the front seat, trying to start the engine. It wouldn't catch.

"Bells!" he called. I heard Edward growl menacingly from beside me. I looked up at him alarmed.

"He called you 'Bells,'" was all he said.

I rolled my eyes and walked over to Jacob.

"What's up?" I asked, standing next to him.

"Here, start the engine when I tell you." He walked away from the cab and ducked back under the hood. I climbed into the front seat with some effort. My truck smelled like oil and mints, with a slight freesia fragrance. I had forgotten how much I missed my truck.

"Now," Jacob called.

Turning the key in the ignition, it took a couple of takes before it finally caught and roared to life. Roaring was probably an understatement. My truck was a beast.

"Excellent!" I called as soon as I jumped out of the cab.

Jacob walked over to me and offered a high five. But instead of just slapping my hand and moving away, as soon as our hands touched he laced his fingers with mine and smiled. I blushed furiously and pulled my hand away.

"It works!" My mother called from the porch.

I stepped away from Jacob to peer at my mom over the trunk. She was standing beside a very furious Edward. Nothing ever missed his eyes.

"Hello, Edward," she greeted him politely. "Hi, Jake! I haven't seen you in quite a while. How's your father?"

"He's great, thanks. Charlie's good too." Jacob gave my mother a wink.

"Ha-ha," she faked a laugh. "Well, you are quite the little mechanic, aren't you? Lucky Bella made such a talented friend." And she winked at me. Edward's eyes narrowed even further. I tried my best to avoid his gaze.

"Well, it was nice seeing you Renee, but I've got to go. Billy doesn't want me out late." Jacob cast his eyes over to me. "I'll see you. I'll see you at school."

"See you," I smiled.

With that, Jacob nodded politely towards Edward and my mom before heading over to a small black car.

"Who's car is that?" I asked as I watched him duck into the driver's seat. It was a wonder how he fit, he was so tall.

"It belongs to a friend of mine," he called back through the window. "I borrowed it."

I laughed as I waved him off.

"Well," my mom called from the porch. "Now you won't need a ride to the book store, the market or _school _anymore." I didn't miss the way she threw a concerned glance at Edward. I was sure he didn't miss it either, but I didn't check to make sure. "Don't forget you're grounded, Bella. I want you inside in five minutes."

Once my mother disappeared through the front door, Edward walked over to where I was standing beside the truck. He stood in front of me and placed is palms on the truck, each hand on either side of my head. As he leaned towards me, my eyes half closed and my head began to swim. No matter how many times I've kissed Edward, not to mention being intimate with him, I could never seem to get used to his dazzling.

"Breathe, Bella," he cooed against my lips.

My breath came out in a gasp moments before he pressed his lips softly against mine.

My hands instantly reached up and tangled themselves in his hair, pulling him closer to me so I could deepen the kiss.

Edward gently cradled my head in his hands before carefully pulling his face away from mine.

"What?" I breathed, slightly dazed.

"We shouldn't do this in front of your mother."

"Huh?" I glanced quickly at the front door. My mother was nowhere in sight. "She's in her room, she can't see us."

"I'm pretty sure she's peeking at us through the kitchen window," he said, only centimeters away from my face. My eyes began to glaze over as I watched him lick his lips, his eyes on my mouth.

"I don't care," I gasped as I tried to pull his face towards mine again. He ignored my struggle and held my head firmly away. If only he wasn't so damn strong.

"Your mother, love."

Feeling defeated, I glanced towards the kitchen window. As soon as my eyes locked on the shiny glass, I saw the curtain move. It closed. "Ugh!" I gasped surprised. "I can't believe she would _spy_ on me!"

Edward chuckled softly before placing his lips against mine once more and moving away.

"I'll call you tonight," he called as he walked casually towards his Volvo.

"Alright," I said, still a bit dazed.

I watched Edward speed down the street before I turned back towards my house. Once inside, I went straight to my room. Having Edward leave so early always put a sudden emptiness in my stomach. It made me feel so alone when I watched him leave. If it were at all possible, I would have him sneak into my room every night, just so he could lay with me until I fell asleep. I didn't feel at home without him. He was my only home, and would always _be_ my only home. Forever.

I sighed sadly as I lay down on my bed.

Suddenly, my phone vibrated in my pocket. Flipping it open, I saw it was Edward.

"It's not quite night time yet, but I appreciate your anticipation," I said smugly.

"I miss you already. I hate leaving you," he said quietly. "If I could, I'd kidnap you and bring you home with me every night."

I chuckled.

"What do you say you sneak out of your window for some alone time tonight?" he asked.

"Edward, I can't. My mom will find out and then send me to Charlie's house. She's threatened me already."

"Just wait until after you mom does her nightly bedtime check, before you sneak out. I have an idea of a nice night for just you and me."

"You know I'd love to, but I don't know, Edward. What if she does find out? Then we'll never be able to see each other."

"Please?" he asked in that velvety voice I couldn't resist.

"…alright. But if she finds out, I'm going to kill you."

"I'll gladly let you try. Now, do you want to hear my ideas, or would you rather wait for a surprise."

"No, I'd rather hear them now." He knew how much I hated surprises.

"I was thinking, I could kidnap you _and_ your truck, and we'd drive to special spot I know of that looks over a large green meadow. We can lie in the trunk together with some cozy blankets and thick pillows, listen to some smooth jazz, relax, and cuddle. What do you say?"

I smiled widely before answering. "That sounds… lovely, Edward. But there's just one problem. How the hell are we going to steal my truck? In case you didn't notice this evening, my truck sounds like I dyeing dinosaur when you start the engine. My mom would hear it a mile away."

He chuckled, no evidence of concern in his voice. "I've already figure that part out. We can put the truck in neutral and push it halfway down your street, and then start the engine."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, I'm serious."

"Edward, have you seen the size of that truck? It's going to take a lot of muscle power to push it down the street."

"Don't worry. I think I might be strong enough to push not only my weight, but yours as well. But if my plan doesn't work, then we'll just forget about it. Though, it's worth a try don't you think?"

"Yes, it is. Let's do it!"

"Wonderful," he sighed happily. "I'll call you again before midnight. I love you."

"Me too, bye."

"Bye."

* * *

_**I couldn't help but laugh when I wrote the part where Edward gulps down the water. Its so weird to write him as a human. Ironic, even.**_

**_Don't forget to REVIEW!_**

**_-PuppetStrings19_**


	15. Chapter 15: The Late Night Date

**_well there is a lemon in this chapter. haha, beware!_**

**_disclaimer: i do not own twilight, of course, and i am not Stephenie Meyer._**

* * *

CHAPTER 15: THE LATE NIGHT DATE

I gave my mother a quick kiss goodnight before I headed to bed. I had just taken a long hot shower, so I hoped that my wet hair would keep her away for the night. Unfortunately at 11:30pm, my bedroom door cracked open.

"Bella?" she called in a calm whisper.

I tried my best to breathe evenly and pretend to be asleep. She fell for my bad acting and went back to bed.

Once I made sure all of the lights in the hallway were off, I snatched my phone off of my bedside table and dialed Edward's number.

"Hello, love," he answered after only one ring.

"Hi!" I breathed excitedly. "My mother checked on me already and I'm sure she's satisfied."

"Wonderful. I'm already outside. Would you like me to climb up and carry you down?" he asked sarcastically.

"No, I can do it myself. I'll see you in thirty minutes."

He chuckled at my sarcasm before hanging up.

I quickly pulled on my green cargo jacket, the one Edward loves, my white tennis shoes and threw my hair up into a loose pony-tail. I decided to wear my dark blue pajama shorts and my silky blue night shirt. I knew it was not the appropriate attire for climbing down the side of a house, but I wanted to look cute for Edward. I ignored the images of 'scrapped knees' that fluttered past my mind, grabbed my phone and climbed out of my window.

Sure enough, and to my complete embarrassment, Edward was waiting for me on my front lawn. As soon as he saw me climb through my window, he shot me a wide crooked smile. My heart fluttered excitedly in my chest.

"Go away!" I called in a hushed voice.

"Why?" he called back, confused.

"I don't want you to watch me fall."

"Well, that's why I'm here, Bella. I'll catch you if you fall."

I rolled my eyes.

Climbing down the side of the house wasn't as hard as I suspected, however, I did earn a few scrapes on my knees and hands. As soon as I was a good five feet from the ground, Edward climbed the rest of the way, hooked his arm around my waist, and carefully towed me down until my feet reached the ground.

"Honestly, Bella. A 400 pound man has more grace than you."

I looked up into his joking eyes, hot blush coating my face, and turned to march toward his car. Edward caught me by my waist before I made one step.

"We are going in your truck, remember?" he asked.

"Whatever," I said, irritation written all over my voice.

"Don't be mad. I didn't mean to make you angry. You know I wouldn't do that on purpose." Edward placed a hand against the back of my neck, bringing my face closer to his.

"You hurt my feelings," I said in a dazed voice.

"Forgive me," he said as he pressed his lips against the hollow beneath my left ear.

"Hmm?"

"Do you forgive me, Bella?" he asked again, this time allowing his nose to skim the length of my jaw before placing a kiss against the hollow under my right ear.

"Yes…" I breathed.

"Good…" he said, moving away from me. "Now, let's get this truck of yours in neutral and prepare to push it down the street. You might want to stretch first. It can do some strain on your muscles."

With that, I turned around so that my back was facing Edward, and bent over to touch my toes. After standing straight again, I turned to a stunned Edward and gave him a teasing wink. He adjusted his pants slightly.

"Let's do it!" I called, before tossing my keys to Edward and heading towards the back of the truck.

Edward opened the door carefully, put the key in the ignition, and then put the truck in neutral. My house was on a slope, so I immediately felt the truck nudge backwards towards me.

A low yelp escaped my lips as I forced my body against the bumper.

"Help!" I called quietly to Edward.

He didn't run to the back of the truck like I thought he would have. Instead, he braced one hand against the frame of the door, the other against the dashboard and forced his body forward. It was amazing to see how strong he was. I could literally see every muscle in his body working.

After a couple of seconds recovering from how suddenly stunned I was, I forced my body against the back of the truck and pushed. To my utter amazement, the truck moved forward. One step, two steps, three, four, five… until we were alas pacing casually down the street. I kept my eyes on Edward's back, watching the way his muscles strained through his thin t-shirt. I almost died from longing. He was utterly perfect in every way, and he didn't even know it.

"Stop!" Edward called once we were safely near the end of the block. He put the car into park. "I have to go back to my car. I forgot something in my truck."

"Would you like some help?" I asked, massaging my already soar arms.

"No thank you. I will only be a minute."

I watched him jog swiftly down the street, open his trunk, and jog gracefully back. As soon as he stopped in front of me, I couldn't even see what was in his hands because he immediately placed a lingering kiss against my lips.

"Let's go," he breathed happily.

Once safely in the cab, I glanced at the objects Edward retrieved from his truck. Two large quilts, one burgundy and one navy blue, two fluffy grey pillows, though I knew I would only be using _him_ as a pillow, and an antique radio. A smile lit my face as I readjusted the contents.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked. His eyes were gentle and smoldering as he peered down at me. The moon light lit his face perfectly, casting shadows beneath his eyes and along his right cheekbone. He almost seemed to glow in the dark.

"I'm just… excited. I like these little dates we have," I said, casting my eyes down to my hands resting gently on my lap, "even if our actions aren't completely innocent."

"Why aren't they innocent?" I was surprised I could still hear his low voice through the roaring of my engine.

"Edward, I just snuck out of my house without my mom knowing."

"Oh, you're talking about _that_," he said with a smile.

"Yeah, _that_."

--

The drive didn't feel very long, but as soon as we arrived along the edge of a cliff, my eyes darted to the dashboard. I had to squint to read the time. It read 12:05am. It had taken us over twenty minutes to reach our destination.

Only then did I notice Edward parked the truck and didn't move from my side. Looking up at him, I saw his gleaming green eyes on my face, his expression curious. When finally I met his gaze, he turned in his seat and shifted his eyes through the rearview window. I followed his gaze.

All I could see behind us was the wide midnight blue sky with what looked like tiny white flakes, glimmering in the sky. Instantly, I jumped out of the truck and stepped towards the back fender. Sure enough, Edward parked the truck two feet away from the cliff, which over looked a dark green wide meadow surrounded by large trees belonging to the Forks forest. After carefully taking in the ground beneath the cliff, I shifted my gaze towards the sky. The moon was only half full, but that didn't matter. The sky was clear tonight, just a couple of hours after a rainy day. The sky was black and wide, with a few thick white shining clouds. But still, that wasn't the view that kept my awed gasp caught in my throat. Beyond the meadow, the white half moon, the white thick clouds was the most beautiful sight I had ever seen. The sky was filled with millions of tiny white sparkling stars. All of them in clusters of constellations I didn't know. My eyes suddenly stung from the tears that tried to escape them. I blink the tears away quickly, trying to clear my vision so I could continue to gaze towards the beautiful stars.

"Why are you crying?" came the smooth velvet voice I would always recognize. I didn't even hear him approach me.

"It's so beautiful, Edward." I was sure he heard the break in my voice though I tried to hide it by whispering.

Tearing my eyes away from the sky, I turned quickly enough to see Edward only inches away from my face. He paused for a moment before placing a soft kiss against my cheek.

He moved away from me swiftly and headed toward the passenger door. He withdrew the two blankets and the two pillows. My eyes never left his glorious face as I helped him spread the burgundy comforter along the floor of the rear load area on the truck. Edward threw the two pillows towards the back of the cab, where we'd most likely lean our heads on, and then he ran back to the passenger door. I watched him withdraw the radio. Climbing onto the rear load area, I settled myself against the rearview window. Unfortunately its ground wasn't as comfortable as I would have hoped, but it didn't make much difference to me. My happiness wouldn't be spoiled by anything.

Edward climbed under the blankets next to me with the radio in his hand. He placed it by his feet and then pressed play before leaning back and wrapping his arms firmly around me. A soft jazz number rolled gently form the low speakers. I was surprised with how well the speakers worked on a system so old. I smiled widely again as I placed my head against his shoulder.

Suddenly Edward fidgeted beside me.

"What's wrong?" I asked, peering up into his face. He gave me a funny sneer.

"I'm sorry. This isn't as comfortable as I would have hoped," he answered honestly.

"Speak for yourself, I feel _perfectly_ comfortable," I giggled.

He smiled crookedly before placing a kiss against my forehead. "I'm happy you're enjoying it. I've been checking the forecast for the past few days looking for a storm free night. Luckily, you had your truck ready. I had planned on borrowing Emmett's jeep, though that wouldn't have been as… romantic."

We both laughed at this.

The smell of his cotton shirt ran through my nose and filled my lungs as I dug my face deeper into his chest. His sweet smell sent tingles down my side, making me shiver in his arms.

"Cold?" Edward asked as he began rubbing my arms with his warm hands.

I knew he was trying to warm me, but instead he stroked the desire running through my body, the one that was currently begging for a release.

I turned my face towards his and placed a lingering kiss against the base of his jaw. He stopped his movements then, waiting for me to continue. Instead of adding another kiss, I licked my way from his throat to his chin. This time, _he_ shivered in my embrace.

Edward raked his fingers through my hair before grasping my jaw firmly and tilting my lips towards his. A low moan escaped my throat as he kissed me deeply. Edward then shifted our position and placed himself on top of me, our legs intertwined. His hands roamed over my face and my hair before they made their way towards my breasts. His mouth moved from my lips to my chin, my jaw, and then to my collarbone. My head began to swim as I began gasping for air.

Finally, I opened my eyes and was greeted by the millions of stars shining above us. My heart beat roughly against my ribs because of the overwhelming beauty. Suddenly, I heard Edward groan against my skin.

"What?" I gasped. "What is it?" My hands rubbed over his shoulders as I tried to comfort him.

"Your body…" he breathed against my skin as he began running his fingers against my stomach, making my hips jolt towards him.

"What about it?" I whispered, afraid my voice would give away just how aroused I was.

Edward dipped his fingers into the waistband of my panties just along my hip bones and my hips jolted again, embarrassing me.

"It's hypnotic. Your smell, the noises you make, the way your body moves at my touch. It sends a burning fire through my veins."

I was speechless. I tried to peer down at his face, but all I could see was his auburn hair, glistening in the moonlight. Edward moved his hands up my silky tank top and rubbed his fingers first over my ribs and then firmly over my breasts. I moaned again. Edward then removed his mouth away from my chest to peer up into my face. He was watching the way his working hands made me react. I couldn't breathe as low gurgled moans continued to escape my throat.

"I love to see you this way, Bella," he breathed against my jaw.

I opened my eyes and through blurry vision, I saw him peering at me through half closed eyes. My hips, along with my legs, jerked towards him once more.

I supposed that was all Edward could take, because suddenly he lifted my shirt over my head, took one of my taunt nipples into his mouth and began a steady rhythm with his hips. He began thrusting firmly against me while his hands continued to massage my hips. My thin shorts didn't block the way his erected length gyrated against my sensitive clit. My moans began to grow louder and louder with each thrust.

"Oh, Edward! I can't take it anymore!" I moaned. "I need you inside me…"

Edward removed his mouth from my breast and leaned up to kiss me hungrily. "Alright," he gasped as he began sliding my shorts, along with my panties, down my legs. Once he had my shoes off, and my body was completely unclothed, he tugged at his shirt. He seemed to have some trouble with it, possibly because of his haste. My hands immediately went to work on the button and zipper of his jeans. When I finally slid his pants, along with his dark green briefs down his thighs, Edward grabbed my shoulders and pushed me back down towards the floor of the truck. I lied down eagerly as he climbed on top of me.

Edward kissed me long and hard as he dipped his fingers into me, spreading my walls and my wetness, preparing me for his length. I gasped and groaned loudly against his eager lips.

"Ready?" he asked against my lips once he removed his fingers from inside of me.

"Oh, yes!"

Edward kissed me again as he grabbed my hips and sliding carefully into me. I moaned loudly as he placed his arm beneath my hips, lifting my pelvis so I could take him in deeper. My hands immediately grasped at his shoulders and hair as he continued to slide in and out of me, each pump poised and precise. As Edward began to lose control, and allow his body to react on its own accord, his thrusts became sharper and much more eager, making my legs shake and my stomach tighten.

"Oh! Ahh!" I moaned against his lips as he continued to kiss me.

Edward kissed a trail from my jaw to the space beneath my breast before sitting up and angling his thrusts towards my sweet spot. Instantly, my screams began to escape my lips, louder and faster.

"Ahh! Oh!! Edward!!"

Not only did my groans fill my ears but his did as well. Forcing my eyes open, I saw his face twist in strain as he neared his orgasm.

Suddenly a loud buzzing cracked through the sky. Both of your yells died instantly and our eyes shot open and landed on each others. I wasn't sure who's were wider, mine or his. Looking to my right, I saw my phone, lit with that horrible light blue light, as it continued to buzz and wobble against the tin of the pickup.

"No!" I screamed as I scrambled away from Edward and towards my phone. My mother's phone number was flashing across the small screen. "Oh, God! No, no, no!!"

"Who is it?!" Edward yelled loudly, his voice full of strain and concern. Looking over at him, I saw his shoulders were slightly trembling.

"It's my _mother_!" I screamed.

He didn't say anything. I decided on answering the phone.

"Hello?" I called quietly.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" my mother bellowed into the phone.

"Umm…" _play it cool_, I told myself, "just getting a bite to eat. What's wrong?"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING OUT?! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HOME, ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! GET YOUR ASS HOME NOW!"

"Alright, I'll be home in ten minutes," I yelled back eagerly.

"NOW!" she screamed once more before hanging up on me.

The phone was still at my ear as I turned my gaze towards Edward's. His eyes were wide, frightened. I grimaced as I realized he too was just as terrified as I was.

"I think we'd better get you home," he whispered.

I jumped up from the truck and quickly pulled on my clothes. Edward and I didn't say another word to each other as we quickly packed up the blankets, pillows and the radio.

* * *

**_well, i thought Edward and Bella's sex was always too perfect so i wanted them to get caught at least once._**

**_i hope you enjoyed this chapter._**

**_don't forget to send me a REVIEW. :D_**

**_-PuppetStrings19_**


	16. Chapter 16: Bella's Lullaby

_**I almost feel like I should give this story another title. It started off Unfaithul, but I don't know if I'll keep the character's that way. I don't know. Any ideas?**_

_**Anyway. Back to my story, I decided to throw in a chapter from Edward's perspective so that my lovely readers would be able to **__**understand my version**__** of Edward better. I hope you enjoy it. **__**I know I didn't get the REAL Edward down**__**, but this was the best I could do.**_

_**Enjoy, guys.**_

**_Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer. I wish I woned Edward. :P_**

* * *

CHAPTER 16: BELLA'S LULLABY

Edward's POV

…_Bella, Bella, Bella…_ her name rang like a song through my mind. It was all I could think of, my own personal lullaby.

It was now 3:30 in the morning; I dropped Bella off at home exactly one hour ago. I knew I should be sleeping because I had school tomorrow, but unconsciousness wouldn't consume me. Every time I shut my eyes, Bella's face would flutter past my eyelids. Her glorious pale complexion and deep beautiful brown eyes, with a smile that tore at my very soul. If I concentrated hard enough I could almost see the faint blush that stained her cheeks. I knew I lusted for her, but it was only until recently that I realized just how _in love_ with her I was. Emmett was the first to bring it to my attention. _'You're in love with her,_' he told me. _'You love her more than anyone I've ever seen you with. Trust me, I could see it in your eyes. You mean it when you say it._' I knew he was right, but the idea of needing someone so much put pain through my every poor, my every muscle, my very being. I wasn't used to this feeling.

My eyes opened once again.

_Should I call her?_ I thought. _No, she's probably asleep, or busy. She would have called me if she needed to talk._

I sighed deeply and crawled out of bed, heading towards my closet. It was packet with clothes, boxes, shoes, things I hadn't used in years. Digging for a minute, I found what I was looking for. My old keyboard. For years, my keyboard was my best friend, my other half. It was the one thing that let me be who I was. It always gave me time to think, to drift away from this world. I sat the instrument gently onto my lap and turned it on. Luckily the batteries still worked.

I didn't know what to play. After setting the volume low enough for only my ears, I placed my fingers gently onto the keys and began with my mother's song. Esme's song. Though I never took piano lessons and was self taught, the melody drifted easily from my hands, my fingers moving across the keys with ease. I never made one mistake. Instantly I felt my body relax, but all too soon, my mind drifted to Bella.

On their own accord, my fingers began to slow, switching keys and creating another tune. One I didn't recognize. I knew I had a feeling buried deep inside of my soul, so I allowed my hands to guide me, allowing me to express it. It was a soft melody. Soft but spontaneous, though still slow and poised. I knew I didn't have to write the notes down because instantly they were burned into my memory, as if they had been waiting years to escape. _Bella_, her face flew across my mind once more.

And then it came to me. _Bella's Lullaby_. After a few moments, my song drifted into a close. Once it ended, I felt relieved… and sad. I missed her already. _Why hasn't she called?_ I thought again.

Shutting my keyboard off, I put it beside my bed and lied down. Even the white spots, that blinded me in the darkness of my room, made patterns of her face.

Suddenly, my phone vibrated from beneath my pillow. I reached through the thin linins around me, blindly searching for the cold plastic piece of technology. Alas, the vibrating phone found the palm of my hand. Flipping it open I answered in a rough voice.

"Bella?" I called. My voice shook and my heart beat against my ribs frantically. Adrenalin rushed through my veins from being awoken from a deep sleep. It was only then that I realized I _had_ actually been sleeping.

"Were you asleep?" my Bella asked in a low voice. Her voice was a perfect hum in my ear, even as she whispered.

"I was," I answered honestly, "but I'm awake now. What happened, love? Are you in trouble?"

"No, everything is fine. Actually, everything is perfect. I had a long talk with my mother and… I guess you can say we understand each other in a different way now."

"What happened? The last time I spoke to you, you were frantic and terrified." I cleared my throat quietly as I sat up, my head still spinning.

I vividly remembered her reaction and how nervous she was during the ride home. '_What am I going to do, Edward?'_ she had asked me. '_This is insane. She needs to understand that I'm not a little girl anymore.' _She didn't even say goodbye. She was too scared, too frantic. She jumped out of her truck once I parked it safely in her driveway and yelled for me to go home. I did what I was told.

"Well…" she began, "I spoke to my mother like I said I was going to. Of course, she was angry and began scolding me as soon as I walked through the front door, but I reminded her I am of age. I told her. I said, 'mom, I'm not a little girl anymore. I'm 20 years old and old enough to make my own choices, whether you agree with those choices or not. I'm old enough to make my own decisions. If you're not going to give me my own space or treat me like an adult, I'm sorry, but I _will_ move out.' She freaked and started apologizing," Bella ended with a soft laugh.

It took me a moment to grasp everything she had said. "Wow… How did she respond?" I asked.

"She said she was sorry and that she loves me and worries about me—,"

"I can relate," I mumbled under my breath.

"—but she told me she couldn't bare it if I moved out. She said she is going to try harder and start treating me like an adult." Bella sighed.

"That sounds good. I'm happy she understands you now."

"I am too. I'm not grounded anymore, but I think maybe I should stay home during the night for now on. I shouldn't sneak out anymore, for my mother's sake. I don't want to give her a heart attack."

"I agree. And anyway, you're too old to be sneaking out," I laughed. A moment passed before either of us said anything. "I'm sorry Bella, for making you sneak out. I should have been more responsible, it was really selfish of me." I knew it was too late to apologize, but I did deeply regret it.

"You didn't _make_ me sneak out, Edward. I wanted to go."

We were quiet on the phone for another long moment as I listened to her low yawn.

"You should get some sleep, Bella," I offered. "It's already… 4:30 in the morning."

"Yeah. School is gonna suck tomorrow."

"It is."

"But still, I'm sorry about earlier. It really was beautiful and… magical," she laughed.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," I said, though I thought it was a bit ironic _she_ was apologizing to _me_. "I'm just sorry we were disturbed… and I'm sorry your mother caught us once again."

"I'm sorry we were disturbed also. I hope it didn't put you through _too_ much trouble." I didn't miss the teasing in her voice.

"Not too much," I said. I decided not to tell her just how desperate I was for a cold shower once I got home.

She laughed quietly as if she read my mind. I winced.

"Get some sleep," was all I said.

"Alright."

"I love you, Bella." It was still hard for me to say it, to admit it to her, but I tried to keep the pain out of my voice. I kept it as casual as I could. I momentarily wondered if she'd ever truly know, or understand, just how much I meant it.

"I love you too, Edward." Her voice was soft and sweet, kind of like Bella herself. I smiled hugely, personally glad she couldn't see me.

"Goodnight." And I meant it.

"Goodnight," she whispered, and then the line went dead.

I sighed loudly into the darkness of my room. Finally, unconsciousness was tugging at my mind and I greeted it happily. Nothing would disturb my sleep now.

--

Bella sat cross-legged beside Alice on my living room couch. Bella came over my house because she was sick of seeing the inside of her own home. Alice tagged along because she needed help with her Algebra homework.

I sat quietly on the floor, my legs crossed as I leaned back on my palms, and watched the two of them work together. They were so different yet so similar. Alice was small, very petit, and she sat with her back straight in her perfect posture as she watched Bella describe different methods. Bella was also very petit, though slightly bigger than Alice, and she sat hunched over the math book, her long brown hair draped over her left shoulder creating a curtain between her and Alice.

Bella's face was so unique, and every time I looked at her she held my gaze. She had wide, deep brown eyes, a narrow nose, and full soft lips. I watched as she scribbled quickly across the scratch paper in her messy sprawl. Though I knew her writing was messy, her hand held her pencil poised between her fingers as her hand moved in smooth patterns across the paper. She sighed deeply once she finished the equation and looked up at me.

Pink blush stain her cheeks as she caught my gaze. I smiled involuntarily. Obviously she wasn't expecting my eyes to be on her, but that was just something Bella didn't often realize. My eyes were always on her. Ever sense I met Bella, my eyes couldn't see anything else.

Looking at Alice, I would always remember why I cared about her so much. I still love Alice, but it's a different kind of love. It was once a compassionate love, the kind I could share with my equal, which is why we got along so well. We understood each other in a way no one else would. Not even my Bella. It was only after Alice and I broke up that I became aware of the different kind of love I felt for her. It was a sisterly love, one I could never share with another person.

Bella dropped her shy gaze from mine and peered down at Alice's work. I didn't remove my eyes from her until I heard Alice clear her throat softly. I met Alice's wide-eyed gaze immediately.

That was just another one of our tricks. Alice and I knew each other through and through. She knew how to catch my attention, and I knew how to catch hers, without being noticed. Not even by Bella.

Meeting Alice's gaze, she threw me a teasing crooked smile as she glanced 'obviously' towards Bella and then she offered me a wink. I sighed as I turned my attention back to Bella.

It was only then that I noticed the faint crease between her eyebrows.

"Stumped?" I asked.

"Huh?" she asked quickly, lifting her eyes to meet mine.

I glanced at Alice and noticed she still watched me while wiggling her eyebrows. I ignored her.

"The math problem," I continued. "Did you _for once_ find something you don't understand?" I teased.

She smiled, knowingly. "No…" she drew out the word, "I just can't figure out how Alice answered this problem. I mean its right, but… how did you get this Alice?" She turned her attention back to Alice.

The two chatted on about homework for the rest of the evening and I sat patiently on the floor watching them, but mostly Bella. Often I'd offer the two a glass of water or a snack just to keep myself busy. At one point, I had even decided to run up stairs. Math just wasn't as interesting to me as I'd like it to be. I told Bella I'd be back down in a minute.

Entering my room, I saw my keyboard lying beside my bed. Bella's Lullaby had been playing nonstop inside my head sense I woke up that morning. I'd been eager to play it all day, so finally when I had a moment to myself, I sat down on my bed and turned on my keyboard. Lowering the volume, so only I could hear it, I rested my fingers lightly on the keys. I knew exactly where to put them.

I started playing.

The rhythm worked easily through my fingers just as it had last night. I closed my eyes and listened carefully as the tune slowed and glided around my room. So soft, so lovely, just like my Bella. The song gave me a different feeling that my usual other pieces. I felt at ease, but also excited. Love filled my heart as my fingers ran knowingly over the different keys.

As the song eventually came to a close I heard a soft whimper from behind me. Startled, I jumped up, dropping my keyboard to the ground with a loud crash. Bella was standing, teary-eyed, in my bedroom doorway.

* * *

_**So I wanted to give everyone a taste of what Edward feels inside. I KNOW this isn't exactly what Edward sounds like, but it was the best I could do.**_

_**I wanted to throw in how he feels about Alice and especially how he feels about Bella, just to clarify a few things. **_

_**I hope you all enjoyed it, I really did try my best.**_

_**Thank you, and don't forget to REVIEW. But if you're going to say something really mean, be gentle. I tried my best.**_

_**Also, Jacob's party is coming up. Don't think I've forgotten.**_

_**-PuppetStrings19**_


	17. Chapter 17: La Push

_**Back to Bella's POV. I hope you guys like it. :D maybe I'll do another Edward POV sometime soon.**_

_**Oh, and this one has a strong lemon at the end. hehe**_

* * *

CHAPTER 17: LA PUSH

"I'm gonna go check on Edward," I told my sister, Alice. "I haven't had a chance to hang out with him all day."

"Sure, Bells." Alice's eyes were glued to her homework. She finally understood my methods.

I got up from the couch and stretched before I headed up stairs to Edward's bedroom. I was down the hall from his bedroom when I heard a soft tune played by a piano. For a moment I thought it was coming from his stereo because the melody was so clear and almost too graceful.

I gently pushed Edward's door open, and sitting on the bed with a high quality keyboard on his lap was Edward. His eyes were closed, his head slightly tilted to his left, and his fingers were gliding smoothly across the white keys at an incredible pace.

_Magic fingers_, I thought. I had always known his fingers were talented, especially by the way he touched me. This wasn't the first time I called his fingers 'magic.'

His hands moved with ease as the song continued. I could tell, by the way his hands moved and his head bobbed, that Edward didn't have to think about what he was doing. This song came naturally to him. It was obvious he had been playing for years, but why he didn't tell me? I didn't know.

As I continued to listen and watch him, I momentarily caught Edward's voice as he hummed along with the tune. And thought the song sounded happy and calm, it brought tears to my eyes. It was so beautiful, too beautiful, and watching Edward play such a song made my very heart swell with love. Was it at all possible for me to fall even _more_ in love with him?

Slowly the song came to a close and I watched quietly as Edward sat there, on his bed, motionless for another moment. His eyes were closed and his fingers continued to linger on the edge of the keys.

Without warning, a low whimper escaped my throat.

Edward suddenly leapt from his seat, his eyes wide, and his keyboard fell to the ground with a loud crash. I yelped at the sound. I didn't know why I whimpered. All I knew was that I was filled with so much emotion, I just couldn't hold it in any longer. But why a whimper?

"Bella…" Edward said. His eyes were still wide, shocked.

"I'm sorry," I gasped, trying my best to even out my voice. "I didn't mean to frighten you."

"Wha—I—I mean, how long have you been standing there?" He ducked beside his bed to examine the damage on his keyboard. His back was facing me. It was obvious he was trying to avoid my curious gaze.

I crossed the room quickly and kneeled beside him. "That was a lovely song, Edward," I said. "Did you write it?"

He stopped fidgeting with the instrument and turned his attention back to me.

"I did," he said in a low voice.

"It was beautiful, Edward." I couldn't hide the awe in my voice.

"It's not finished yet," he said, uncomfortably.

I smiled encouragingly at him, but it was obvious he didn't want to talk about his music, so I restrained myself.

"Come," I said reaching for his hand. "Lets go back down stairs with Alice, you can show me more of your work wen you're ready."

Edward gave me a brilliant wide smile, while squeezing my hand in his and leading the way down stairs towards the living room.

--

"Please come with me, Edward. I don't want to be alone with Jake, and I know you don't want me to be alone with him either."

"I don't think I was invited, Bella," Edward argued.

"I just invited you!"

Edward sighed loudly as he looked at me, finally defeated.

"Fine," he said exasperated.

I glanced down at my attire just after I pulled up into Jakes driveway. Unfortunately, Edward hung out in my bedroom while I got ready for tonight's party. I had planned on wearing a thin long sleeve white top, but Edward refused to let me leave the house wearing it. Apparently, my braw was just too visible for unwelcomed eyes. I decided on a white v-neck instead. Edward's hostility about my wardrobe was probably what pushed him to let me drive tonight. If he got to choose what I wore, I got to choose who would drive.

I left my rain coat in the truck as I ran out to Jake's front door. After all, it wasn't supposed to rain tonight. Reaching the door, I knocked quietly three times and waited.

"Hey, Bells!" Jake greeted me while he opened the front door.

"How did you know it was me?" I asked amazed.

"I heard the truck. It has a very unique roar if you know what I mean."

"I believe I do," I said with a smile.

It was only then that I noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt, just a pair of tattered black jeans and tennis shoes.

"Jeez, Jake. Aren't you cold? It can't be more than fifty degree's out here."

I blushed slightly as my eyes roamed over his exposed torso.

"No," Jake said smugly. "I'm not cold. But I'll throw on a shirt if my being half naked bothers you."

"It doesn't bother me… but I think you should put a shirt on anyway. It's freezing." I rubbed my hands angrily over my arms.

"Come inside," he offered, "I'll get you a coat."

"No thanks, I have one in my truck, and besides, Edward is waiting for me in the cab." I turned to smile towards my truck. Edward glared slightly in my direction, making me wince.

"Sure, sure," Jake said. "Well, I'll need a ride down. You think I can squeeze in with you and your boyfriend? I didn't borrow a car cause I didn't think you were bringing _him_."

I ignored the obvious distaste in his voice. "Sure you can. Hurry up, I'll be waiting in my truck."

And without another word, I turned and ran carefully back to my truck. Jumping inside, I turned to face a furious Edward.

"I don't like that kid," he said with a frown.

"Please, Edward. Be nice. He's my friend."

Edward didn't say anything.

"Maybe you should drive down to the beach. Jake need's a ride and I don't want you guys sitting next to each other. You might stab each other in the knee." I giggled humorously at myself.

"Why don't you just throw him in the back?"

My smile disappeared instantly as I frowned at Edward.

"I'm sorry," Edward apologized annoyed. "I'll drive. You sit in the middle."

The drive down to First Beach was quiet and uncomfortable, and when I say quiet, I mean Edward and I were quiet. Jake did most of the talking in his free spirited manner, and I just giggled along with his jokes. Edward remained emotionless and obviously annoyed.

"This is it!" Jake called as we rounded the last corner. "You can park here, Edward."

Edward parked the car and grabbed my coat before ducking out of the driver's seat. Jake helped me out on the passenger's side.

The night seemed to start smoothly, for the most part. Jake's friends were friendly enough to Edward and exceptionally kind to me. Jake stayed close by my side, telling me stories about the tribe and his ancestors.

"Do you want a beer, Bella? It's not like your driving or anything," Jake said as he chugged the rest of his bottle down.

"No thanks," I said. I really wasn't in the mood for getting another horrid headache.

"Oh, come on. Don't be such a square."

I laughed loudly before turning to peer up into Edward's eyes.

"Go ahead, love. I'm the one driving, remember?" Edward said.

"Okay. Jake, hand her over!"

The greenish-blue fire that roared high from the ground and I watched sheepishly as many of Jakes friends danced rhythmically around the fire. I didn't even bother joining in, for knowing my luck, I'd fall right into the pit. Unfortunately, Jake didn't take no for an answer.

"Dance with me!" he yelled in my ear. I was barely able to hear him over the roar of music.

"I don't think so Jake. That fire my singe my hair right off."

"Don't be silly, Bells. I'll take care of you, trust me."

I turned to kiss Edward roughly on the mouth before getting up and allowing Jake to lead me towards the group of people dancing around the fire. Edward remained seated on a white log on the opposite side, watching me unbothered as I danced with Jake.

Jake wrapped his long warm arms around my waist as we moved to the music. I refrained from getting too close, but allowed him to swing me this way and that around the fire.

"Chug the rest of my beer!" he ordered in my ear.

I glanced down at his full bottle and shrugged nonchalant. I pressed the opening to my mouth and drank the remainder of the bitter liquid deeply. Before I knew it, my body was acting of its own accord. I began leaning into Jake further than necessary, allowing my hips to move to the beat of the music. I could tell he enjoyed it because, as he danced behind me, he began leaning his body closer to mine while wrapping his arms firmly around my slender waist.

"I really like you, Bella," Jake said in my ear with a husky voice. "I'm glad you came."

I didn't really know what to say. No, I didn't like Jake that way. Yes, I thought he was attractive, but he just wasn't Edward. _Edward!_ I thought suddenly.

"Jake!" I yelled. "Where's Edward?!" I heard my words slur together. Obviously I drank more than I should have.

"What?!" Jake yelled back to me as he spun me around.

I was now facing him, my hands planted against his firm chest, his arms wrapped tightly around my waist. As I looked up into Jakes deep dark brown eyes, I unconsciously noticed his face growing closer to mine. He was going to kiss me.

Instantly I place my hand over my mouth, blocking it from his reach.

"I can't!" I mumbled against my hand, and then someone was tugging at my arm roughly. "Ouch!"

"Let her go!" came a rough, velvet voice I knew too well. Edward had my elbow firmly in his hand as he tried to tug me away from Jake.

"Man, what's your problem?!" Jake yelled at Edward while tightening his hold on my waist.

"You are my problem! Let her go, or I'll break your fucking face!"

Jake flinched slightly, and then released me. I almost screamed from embarrassment.

"Touch her again," Edward threatened, "and I promise you'll be sorry. Don't forget she's _my_ girlfriend. She doesn't want you, Jacob."

Jake continued to stare at me, anger covering every inch of his sweet face. I felt horrible about having to leave this way, but I didn't argue as Edward pulled me towards my truck. I just waved sheepishly towards Jake before jumping into the cab.

"What was that about?" I asked Edward as we drove down the highway towards Forks.

"Bella, are you really that drunk where you didn't notice the man's paws all over you?"

I did notice, and it was only then that I noticed I didn't do anything about it.

"I'm sorry," I said in a low voice.

"Do you like him, Bella? Just tell me the truth. I mean, I know your attracted to him, but—"

"Edward!" I yelled shocked. "There is only one man that I want, and I have him right here next to me. Stop asking me stupid questions. I don't like Jake that way."

Edward looked at me through the side of his before reaching a hand out to rub my upper thigh.

"Are you still mad?" I asked.

"Not at all," he said, now fully facing me.

"Then pull the truck over."

"Edward removed his hand from my leg. "What?" he asked confused.

"Pull over Edward!" I yelled dramatically.

He did what he was told.

"What is it?" he asked once he put the truck into park.

"I'm drunk, Edward," I said as I began to climb onto his lap, "and you are looking exceptionally sexy tonight." I tugged on the collar of his black collared shirt.

Edward watched me confused but didn't try to stop me. I took the opportunity to capture his perfect lips with my own, kissing him roughly and sucking his plump bottom lips into my mouth.

"Mmm…" I moaned as Edward slid his hands up the back of my shirt. "That feels good."

"Bella," Edward groaned. "We can't do this now. Not while your drunk and I'm sober."

"What does it matter, Edward?" I asked angrily. "I'm your girlfriend and I want you… now! Don't reject me."

I knotted my fingers in his bronze hair and kissed him once more while rocking my hips roughly on his lap, causing him to moan against my lips.

"Mmm… Bella. Please."

"Please what, Edward?" I asked in what I hoped was a seductive voice. I placed my hands against his waist beneath my shirt and then dragged my fingers up to his pecks. "Hm? What do you need Edward?" I breathed again.

Edward's eyes seemed to cloud over as he breathed, "You," against my mouth.

I took the opportunity rock my hips against him once more. In that instant, Edward forced me against his lips, kissing me deeply while running his hands from my back, beneath my shirt, to my breasts where he massaged them thoroughly. My breath began to feel heavy in my lungs as Edward began kissing a trail from my lips to my collarbone, making my hips thrust against Edward's on their own accord.

Edward's hands slipped from my breasts and moved to the button on my jeans. I reached for the hem of my white shirt and hastily threw it over my head and then immediately reached for the clasp of my bra. Once my breasts were released, Edward gripped my hips firmly and rolled us until my back was against the seat and Edward was situated between my legs.

As Edward began to suck roughly on my already taunt nipples, I gripped his collared shirt from behind and tried to pull it up and over his head.

"Edward," I moaned loudly when I couldn't pull his shirt off.

Edward sat back on his heels and pulled the dark fabric away from his body. Once his torso was bare, his hands went straight to the buckle of his jeans, giving me the opportunity to look over his beautiful body. Edward's jeans and briefs looked to be hanging lower on his hips than usual. His defined pelvic bones were screaming out to me as Edward fidgeted with his zipper, 

and then my eyes went straight to the bronze happy trail beneath his bellybutton. I reached down unconsciously and fingered the soft hair.

Edward laughed loudly at my actions before yanking his pants, along with his briefs down his legs. And then he gripped my jeans, along with my panties and pulled them firmly down my legs and off of my feet. I was now lying bare naked in front of my Edward, completely exposed and vulnerable.

Edward gripped my legs firmly and threw them over his shoulders. I gasped loudly as Edward bent down to kiss me, the pressure from my thighs against my chest made it almost impossible for me to breathe, but that was probably also because of the booze in my system. I didn't care though. I'd let Edward do whatever he wanted with me.

Edward reached a hand down between my legs and began stroking his fingers in and out of my wetness, preparing me for his length. I was so ready and turned on that his fingers were now bringing me to my orgasm. From the look on my face and my loud moans, Edward began to pick up pace with his fingers, thrusting in and out of me, making my body shake and my moans catch in my throat.

"Oh!! Ahh!" I groaned as I climaxed against his hand.

"That was just a teaser," Edward hummed in my ear and then suddenly his thick shaft was filling me.

I whimpered loudly from the sensation as he began to pull out and thrust back into me with poised, sharp thrusts. Edward had no intentions of playing games. He wanted to come and he wanted to come immediately. His thrusts grew rougher and stronger within every second and after every other thrust my moans grew louder and my body began to shake and twitch even more excitedly.

"Oh, God, Edward!" I yelled as sweat began to seep from my every pore.

Edward leaned a hand towards me and brushed my damp hair away from me as he licked a trail from the base of my neck to my chin.

"Oh, Bella!" Edward groaned against my skin. "You taste so good!"

I reached my left arm around his shoulders and gripped his sweating body closer to me. Though I was sweating from head to toe, I couldn't get enough of his heat. My lust for his body was currently taking over every other feeling I had for him. Even over my love for him.

And then, all too soon, I felt my orgasm near its peak. Instantly I reached my right hand down and grabbed the base of his shaft, the remainder of his penis that couldn't fit inside of me because he was too long. My hand couldn't grip completely around him, but I tried my best to hold onto him tightly.

"Ugh!! Bella!!"

"Oh! Edward! I'm gonna!! I'm gonna!"

"Uuugghhhh!!" We groaned in union as we came together.

Edward continued to lightly thrust against me until we were both over our orgasms. I couldn't breathe from the pressure of my legs against my chest and his heavy body against my stomach and rib cage. I didn't tell him I was struggling, but I was glad that he sat up from on top of me anyway.

"Wow!" I gasped as I continued to lay sprawled along the seat of my truck, naked and sweaty.

Edward placed his hand against my neck and then ran his hand down, between my breasts, down the center of my stomach, over my navel, and then came to rest against my heated vagina.

"What is it?" I asked, peering at his face. From the side of my eye, I could see his hand, still placed on my vagina.

"You're just… so beautiful. I almost can't believe you really exist. That you really want _me_."

I hooked my ankles around Edward's waist and gripped him firmly between my legs while reaching for his arms and pulling him down towards me.

"I love you, Edward," I said in a low voice. Low enough where it was barely a pitch above a whisper. "I'll never love another man more than I love you at this moment."

"And I'll never love another woman like I love you… ever."

I smiled as a tear began to seep from my eye. Edward kissed it away tenderly. It took all of my strength not to break down into tears at that moment. It was still hard for me to hear Edward tell me just how much he loves me.

* * *

_**Don't forget to review.**_

_**-PuppetStrings19**_


	18. Chapter 18: The Fire

_**Hello. So, this chapter is a little short, but it should be a pretty exciting. I hope you all enjoy it.**_

_**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer and I obviously don't own Twilight... or any of the books for that matter.**_

* * *

CHAPTER 18: THE FIRE

I stumbled drunkly out of my truck when I got home. Luckily Edward had parked his car at my house before we headed to the party. He wouldn't have to walk home, and I wouldn't have to drive him.

"Are you alright?" Edward whispered harshly in my ear as he pulled me up from my one knee on the ground.

I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think. My legs were still weak from the alcohol and the aggressive sex Edward and I just had in my truck, and my mind was swimming with exhaustion.

"I'm fine," I choked, trying to swallow down my nausea.

"Do you want to stay at my house tonight? I don't want to leave you alone like this."

Edward's eyebrows were pulled down in a deep frown, causing dark shadows to cloud his smoldering green eyes. I smiled warily, observing his beauty, and leaned in for a kiss.

He kissed me once, softly on the lips before grasping my shoulders and pulling me away.

"Edward," I moaned loudly. My voice seemed to ignored the fact that it was probably two in the morning.

"Shh!! Quiet, love. If your mother wakes up, she's going to scream at me, not you."

"I don't care," I mumbled as I wrapped my arms firmly around his neck, trying to bring his face closer to mine.

I puckered my lips and stood on my tip-toes, only to be greeted with his scratchy cheek. I growled and he laughed.

"Not here," he scolded me. "Let me get you upstairs first."

Edward dug through my purse for a moment and then withdrew my single key. I momentarily wondered why I never attached it to my car key. Edward draped an arm around my waist and practically carried me to the porch. Unlocking the door swiftly, Edward pushed us through the threshold and then carried me, bridal-style, up the wooden stairs.

"You don't have to do that," I grumbled.

Edward threw me a frown, his lips making a perfect "O." He was shushing me. I nodded. Edward smoothly kicked my bedroom door open and then closed behind us before he placed me on my bed. I breathed heavily as I felt my comforter instantly mold to my body.

Edward didn't waste any time. He reached for my jeans, unbuckling them with care and slid them down and off my legs, along with my shoes and socks. And then, he reached for my scarf, unwound it from my neck, lifted my t-shirt over my head and withdrew my bra. To be honest, I was very surprised Edward didn't take the opportunity to have sex with me again while my mother was in the other room. Instead, he ignored my exposed body parts and rummaged through my dresser, withdrawing a clean black t-shirt and a pair of sweat pants. I smiled as he slid my fresh comfortable clothes into place.

"Thank you," I breathed once I was under my warm blankets.

"Your welcome. I love you." Edward's voice was soft and deep. He slid his fingers through my hair, carefully combing the thick brown locks away from my face.

"Me too," I mumbled, now nearly completely asleep.

"I'll see you in the morning," he breathed against my skin, his lips grazing my sensitive ear.

I nodded.

"Goodnight. I love you," he said again.

And then darkness clouded every last thought.

--

"Bella!"

My head was racing as I sat up from my bed.

"What?!" I screamed towards the door.

My hand was covering my heart, which was trying its hardest to beat out of my chest, and my head was spinning uncomfortably. I placed my free hand over my mouth. The alcohol was getting the best of me.

"Bella!" my sister screamed again, barging into my room. "Wake up! We have to go!"

"Go?" I asked. My voice was shaky and my vision blurred from the tears in my eyes. I was definitely going to be sick. "Alice, get me the trash can."

Alice stared at me wide-eyed and then ran for my garbage bin beside my computer table. "Here," she gasped, holding it under me.

The saliva in my mouth was spinning as I vomited only liquids. After releasing a fare share of chocking coughs, a sudden fume burned my nose. "Wha--"

"Up, Bella! We have to get out'of here!"

Alice yanked me forcefully by the arm and hurled me to my feet.

"What's that smell Alice?" I asked urgently, my head spinning once again. "What's going on?"

"The house--" but she was cut off, for my mother had just burst into my room.

"Bella! The house is on fire! Let's go!"

My mother griped Alice and I firmly by the wrists and tugged us both through my bedroom door, and down the stair way, which I stumbled weakly on. As we made it down the stairs, I was suddenly blinded by a thick grey cloud of smoke.

"What's happening?" I shrieked.

My mother ignored me and tugged us, finally, through the front door. I was, however, able to get a quick glimpse of the kitchen as we passed. It was devoured in horrible orange flames. I screamed.

Outside, the fire men were already parked and attaching a long whose to a nearby fire-hydrant. As soon as my mother released her death grip on my wrist, I turned to examine the damage to my home. The entire bottom floor seemed to be covered in thick flames.

"Mom!" I screamed, turning to find her speaking hastily with a nearby fireman. "Mom!" I screamed again, tears now burning in my eyes.

I ran only two feet before Alice gripped me firmly around the waist, crying into my shoulder. Quickly, I threw my arms around her and ran once again towards my mother.

"Mom, what happened?"

My mother turned away from the fireman to gaze, red eyed at me.

"I'm so sorry, honey! I left the coffee pot on."

If I hadn't felt as bad for her as I did at that moment, I would have rolled my eyes dramatically. Of course she left the coffee pot on. How predictable of her.

I winced at the remark in my head.

"What have I done?!" My mother shrieked, her eyes now widening at the burning house behind me.

And though I was in the most dramatic situation I could ever imagine myself in, those four words 'what have I done' somehow grasped my attention. Those were the same exact words I used the day I helped Edward cheat on Alice. It's funny how my mother and I used the exact words in completely different situations.

"Bella," Alice called, but her voice seemed far away. "Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"What are you thinking about?" she asked. Her cheek was rested on my shoulder as she peered up into my face.

"Life," I answered honestly.

--

My mother, Alice and I were all seated together in the emergency room. The doctor, Dr. Carlisle Cullen, Edward's father was checking each of us to make sure there wasn't any internal damage from the fire. Naturally, as soon as Dr. Cullen saw me, he pulled out his cell phone and offered it to me. 'You should call Edward,' he'd suggested with a smile. And I did. Edward was on his way now.

My mom had already called Charlie, and her boyfriend Phil, whom was in Florida, getting ready for a game. Charlie was on his way, and though my parents didn't exactly get along, we needed a place to stay for the night.

As for me, I still felt completely ill. The alcohol in my system hadn't subsided, not even from the excitement due to my house burning down. Dr. Cullen examined my pupils and knew something was up. I told him the truth and he promised he wouldn't tell my mother. She'd had enough stress on her shoulders to last the rest of her life.

"Bella!" came a distant, but familiar voice from down the hall.

My head shot up automatically at the sound, and immediately my eyes found him. Edward's face was twisted into an anxious frown as he ran towards me. And before my mom had a chance to comment, I was on my feet and running to meet him. As I ran down the hall, I felt the burning tears drip from my eyes and my feet stumble. Edward continued to run gracefully with his arms out.

"Oh, Bella," Edward sighed into my hair as I stumbled into his hard chest.

As soon as I was in his arms, he gripped me tightly to him and held me close. I couldn't breathe from his tight embrace, but I didn't care. I was now sobbing into his plain black sweatshirt.

"What happened?" he asked me as he began leading us back towards my family.

I couldn't respond. All I could do was cry. I finally felt comforted and safe, and strange because only then, in Edward's arms did I feel safe. I was sick, my house was gone, my clothes, all of my belongings had perished in the fire. I hugged Edward tighter to me. Only he could diminish the ache in my head and in my heart.

"What happened?" Edward asked again. Only this time, someone other than me answered.

"Renee left the coffee pot on," Alice responded. There was an obvious frown in her voice.

"Did it all burn down?" Edward asked after a short pause.

"Yes... Well, almost all of it. The damage is repairable, but I'm afraid most of our things didn't survive the fire."

"I'm so sorry, Alice. That's terrible."

"Thanks."

I sat in Edward's lap for the next two hours. Charlie arrived just fifteen minutes after Edward, completely shaken and angry. 'How could you have left the coffee pot on, Renee?! What's the matter with you?!' he had screamed once he set eyes on my mother. And an hour after Charlie arrived, as did Emmett with some food and coffee. Thankfully, the coffee helped with my nausea.

"I'll be back, love," Edward said as he got to his feet.

"Where are you going?" I asked urgently.

"Bathroom. I'll be back soon." He rubbed his thumb along my cheekbone and offered me a smile.

I nodded, frowning slightly and watched him disappear around the nearby corner.

"So, Bella. Where are you guys gonna stay?" Emmett asked me.

"Char-- I mean my dad's house. We don't have anywhere else to go... and I don't want to stay in Jacksonville with Phil, my mom's boyfriend." I momentarily saw Charlie eye me skeptically before continuing his conversation with Carlisle Cullen.

"Why don't you stay with Edward and me?" Emmett asked in a low voice.

"I don't think so, Emmett. I can already imagine how my mom would react to that one."

"Oh, come on, Bella. You're not a little girl anymore. It's about time you stand up for yourself and tell your mom how it is. You should stay with us, move in for a while. You can sleep in Edward's bed. It's not like you haven't already anyway."

"Shut up!" I hushed, glancing over my shoulder towards my mother.

"Just think about it. Even you have to admit that would be quite an exciting experience."

I frowned, biting my bottom lips as I contemplated the outcome. Sure I could move in with Edward. It wouldn't be wrong. He is my boyfriend and we love each other. Plus, I don't really have a place to stay. And if I moved in with Edward, Alice would have her own room at Charlie's. The idea didn't seem too bad at all.

"I'll talk to her," I said to Emmett, confidently.

"Talk to who?" came the familiar smooth voice from behind me.

"Oh, um..." my eyes were wide with nervousness. Should I tell him?

Edward raised an eyebrow as he studied my face.

"I'm thinking about moving in with you." It sounded more like a question than a statement.

Edward stared at me surprised before a wide, exhilarated smile spread across his face.

* * *

_**OK, so depending on my reviews I'll decided to have Edward stay with Edward. If you want Bella to move in with Edward, let me know. If not, let me know. **_

_**Review and tell me what you think. Thank you, loves!!**_

_**-PuppetStrings19**_


	19. Chapter 19: A New Home

_**Hey guys. Thank you for the reviews. So I am going to have Bella move in with Edward and create some exciting fun adventures for them. But for now, here's a chapter from Edward's perspective.**_

* * *

CHAPTER 19: A NEW HOME

Edward's Pov

"I'm thinking about moving in with you," Bella said.

It only took me a second to read the seriousness in her voice and in her face. Her words left me dazed, confused, and exuberant. Was she serious? Does she really want to move in with me?

A broad smile lit my face. Noting my expression, Bella's cheeks were instantly painted dark crimson, the blush coating her pale skin giving away her embarrassment. I reached out with my right hand and placed it gently on her heated cheek.

"Really?" I asked hopeful.

"Really."

I was so happy she was being honest and serious with me. If Bella doubted her choice, I'd do my best to support her though I knew it would rip me from inside and out. Her rejection was a pain I would never be able to handle.

"But your mother," I argued. I almost kicked myself for practically asking Bella to refuse.

"I'm old enough to get out on my own, Edward," she said, and then she placed her small hand on _my_ cheek. "I want to be with _you_, if you'll have me."

"Of course I'll have you Bella. Forever." I wondered if she heard the promise in my voice.

"Great. Now, let's go talk to my mom and Charlie and get this over with. They're not going to like it." Bella grasped my hand firmly in hers. All form of embarrassment she had before vanished and was replaced with confidence. I smiled at her strength. "It's too bad you're not bulletproof," she stated suddenly.

I winced. "Is Chief Swan carrying his gun?" I asked.

"Probably. Just stand behind me."

I winced again.

As we turned to walk towards Charlie and Renee sitting side by side beside Alice, I instantly felt the butterflies in my stomach begin to beat against my heart and my ribcage, making it impossible to breathe. By the look on Charlie's face, the way he scrutinized our approach, I already knew the conversation wouldn't go smoothly. He would object to anything that had to do with me. I was practically able to read his mind.

"Mom, Dad, I want to talk to you about something." Though Bella's voice seemed brave enough, her hands began to tremble and her cheeks flushed deep red, giving her away.

I frowned slightly as I prepared myself for round of arguments. I knew our approach was too hasty. Bella and I weren't even seated, instead we were standing right in front of them, attacking.

"What is it, Bells?" Charlie asked, glaring at me. I kept my face smooth as I stared back.

"Well, um... you know? Sense the house burned down and everything, I was thinking that maybe, I should, um. Uh. Mmm."

Bella was stumbling over her every word. She was completely panicked, like she was doing something wrong. I frowned at her shivering form and then looked straight into Charlie's eyes.

"Charlie, Renee, would it be alright if Bella moved in with me... just until you've finished refurnishing your home?" I spoke loud and clear, all traces of anxiety gone from my voice. After all, I was proud to ask for their approval. It was the right way to do things.

To my surprise, Charlie stood up and faced me, his face turning purple and his fists shaking. I took a step back. He looked ready to punch me.

"No!" Charlie yelled in my face.

"Charlie!" Renee yelled.

"Dad!" Bella yelled, louder.

"No, Bella! You've just met this guy!" Charlie yelled at her.

"How do you know?" Bella argued. "You're not around often enough to know what's going on."

"I know enough. Jake told Billy all about your new boyfriend. I'm the chief of these parts, Bells. I know what's going on around here."

"Charlie--" I began, but Charlie cut me off.

"That's 'Chief Swan' to you, buddy!" he yelled at me.

"Chief Swan, I promise you, you have nothing to worry about, sir. I truly care about your daughter and--"

"And I care about him too dad!" It was Bella who cut me off this time. "And anyway, it doesn't matter if you say 'no.' I'm old enough to do whatever I want, and if I want to move in with Edward I will. You can't stop me, Charlie."

"Bella, please," Renee interrupted. "Charlie, Bella is old enough to do what she pleases. She's not a little girl anymore and I know she won't make the same mistakes I did."

I wasn't the only one who was surprised with Renee's acceptance. Charlie's eyes were wide with shock, even his mouth was hanging open. I turned slowly to look at Bella. She seemed just as flabbergasted as the rest of us. She was starring at her mother with the utmost bewilderment.

"What?" Bella asked, her eyes never leaving her mother's.

"Bella, I know how different we are. I know you'll never make my foolish mistakes and never get yourself into any serious trouble. And..." Renee turned to look at me with a small smile on her face. I smiled back. "And I know Edward cares about you more than I'm truly away of."

"I do," I said, my eyes on Renee. She turned to look back at Bella.

"And I know you care about him as much as he does you."

"I do," Bella said, turning to look at me. "I'm pretty crazy about him."

I felt my face get suddenly hot from under her open gaze. She smiled.

"Well..." Charlie said after a moment of silence. "I guess there's nothing I can really say. But I'm telling you, Bella, I'm not happy about this."

Bella frowned at her father before leaving my side to hug him tightly.

"Whoa," ca me Emmett's voice, low from behind me. He placed his hands on my shoulders and gripped me tightly. "Pretty exciting, huh?"

I laughed smugly. It was hard not to be smug when I knew Bella was sleeping in my bed, freely tonight.

--

It was only until I turned onto my street that I noticed Bella had fallen asleep. Her head was rested casually on my shoulder, my arm draped loosely around her waist. The entire drive home, Bella had stayed quiet and though I wanted to speak to her, hear the sound of her voice, I knew I should let her relax considering the excitement form last night.

As I parked into my driveway, I noticed Emmett's jeep. He had left a near hour before we did, and glancing up at the windows to my home, I saw that all the lights were out. Emmett must have been asleep. My eyes, out of reflex, landed on the dashboard where the bold green numbers glowed back at me. It was 4:15 in the morning.

"Bella," I called softly into Bella's hair.

I noticed her hair smelled of strawberries.

"Bella," I called again.

"Hmm?"

"We're home." A shrill went through my spine as I said _we_ were home. Not just me, but we. She and I were coming home, together. It made me feel strange, almost as if it was now a new home. I supposed it was. It was Bella's new home.

Bella sat up from my shoulder and then leaned her head against the seat with her eyes still closed. Quickly, I threw myself from the driver's side, and raced to the passengers' to carry her up stairs.

"I'm going to carry you," I said calmly.

"Okay," she mumbled with a small smile. I smiled back.

It made me so happy to know that Bella was beginning to trust me more, the way she should. She was always so self conscious and independent. It was nice to know now that I could touch her, kiss her, or carry her whenever I wanted.

I pushed my hands beneath her limp form and lifted her up into my arms. And unconsciously her arms draped around my neck, securing her body tighter to mine. I smiled to myself and kissed her forehead. Luckily, I still had the keys in my hand when I reached the front door, and though Bella weighed no more than 115 pounds, I didn't want to disturb her sleep.

"Where am I?" Bella asked suddenly.

I glanced down at her face, surprised sense I hadn't noticed she was awake, and saw that her eyes were scanning her surroundings. Flashing from the walls to the stairs upon which I climbed with her in my arms, and then to me. I smiled.

"You're in my home," I stated.

She smiled at me.

After we entered my room, I dropped Bella carefully onto my bed. And as I sat up straight I noticed her eyes scan my body, from head to toe and back again. Her piercing gaze made me uncomfortable, nervous, and as if to encourage that nervousness Bella changed her position on my bed. She turned her body so that her legs fell open and I stood between them. And then she reached her hands up to grip my lower back. I felt her tug on me once. I took the invitation and bent my head to retrieve her full lips.

I was surprised with the way she kissed me. Every time I gave her space to catch her breath, she just tangled her tiny fist in the back of my hair and crushed her lips to my once more. She seemed aggressive and hungry and I knew I wouldn't stop her. Her small hand rubbed from my waist to my back beneath my shirt, and as my muscles tensed from her touch, I felt her shiver in my arms.

I kicked off my shoes as I pushed Bella into the middle of my bed and then situated myself above her. I knew what Bella wanted, where she liked to be touched. Every curve of her body was burned in my memory. I knew ever soft spot, every special spot, and all the right ways to do to make her feel good. It made me happy to know I had so much power over her body. I could make her react in any way I wanted.

My hands slid from her perfect hips to her tiny waist and then beneath her shirt, over her ribs, to her taunt breasts, where I massaged each mound with care. Bella whimpered loudly against my mouth as her hips began to rock against my knee, which I pushed further between her legs, causing a low harsh groan to escape her throat.

As I continued to kiss her, I removed my right hand from her breast and then shoved it down the front of her pajama shorts. Easily, I found her heated opening and shoved two fingers through her wet folds, making Bella moan against my lips again. I moved my lips to her neck as continued to pump her with my fingers. Though the muscles on my arm were tight, I kept a steady pace, thrusting in and out, while curling my finger upward inside of her.

"Oh, Edward," Bella moaned in what I knew she hoped to be a hushed voice.

I moved my head from her neck and to her lower stomach. I licked her navel once before sucking on her prominent pelvic bone. Suddenly, Bella's walls began to tighten around my finger and I knew she was nearing her orgasm. I encouragingly quickened the pace of my hand, now pushing her threw her first climax.

Bella quickly threw her hand over her mouth to muffle the cries she now released into her palm. Her body began to shake and her eyes began to roll in her head. The most beautiful sound in the world were the sounds Bella made when she orgasms. Loud, high, deep moans from the pit of her stomach, and what thrilled me more was that I was the man who could make her moan like that. I could make her react to my every touch. And though Bella's moans were a beautiful sound, they were also extremely sexy. From just listening to her, I felt myself grow hard and erect in my pants.

I removed my fingers from Bella and gripped the top of her shorts, along with her underwear and slid them quickly down her legs. Once her shorts were removed from her body, Bella sat up, her legs on either side of mine as she flashed her naked vagina at me, and began loosening my belt. I took the opportunity to remove my sweatshirt along with my shirt. And then I reached down, removed Bella's hands from my waist and pulled her shirt over her head.

Once Bella was completely unclothed, she laid back down in front of me, her long hair draping like a shadow over her shoulder and around her head. The sight before me was amazing, a dream, a wish. The moon cast rays over hear pale white body, making her glow. The soft curve of her breasts, complete with small taunt pink nipples stood out before me. My eyes roamed from the curve of her breasts, to her slender ribcage, tiny waist, perfect hips and to her wide open legs. She looked so vulnerable and so trusting, giving herself to only me. I felt a shock run up my spine as I gazed at her. She was so beautiful, a goddess. My own personal fantasy.

I crawled on top of my Bella and situated my erect penis against her.

"You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," I breathed against her lips. My voice surprised me. It was low and hoarse.

A faint pink blushed spread across Bella's cheeks from my words and she turned her gaze to my chest, avoiding my eyes.

"You are," I pressed. "You're every man's fantasy."

Bella rubbed her hands from my waist, along the planes of my stomach which tightened at her touch, to my chest, and then my shoulders. And then she met my gaze.

"I love you, Edward," she breathed softly, seconds before capturing my mouth in a hard kiss.

We had sex that night, of course, but it was a different kind of sex. It was love. For the first time, we made love to each other. I was slow and careful with Bella that night. Every thrust was precise and full of purpose. I took my time drawing her near her orgasm, and left all forms of aggression out of the mix. And though I knew I didn't have to be careful with her, I wanted to take my time and explore her body. I supposed we were both calm and relaxed because we knew we didn't have to rush. She was sleeping in my bed tonight and nobody had to worry about what we did. It was just us.

I bent my head to suck her breast into my mouth. Bella's taste was so good and smelled so sweet. The perfume her body conjured made my blood boil. I allowed my hands to rub over every part of her body I could touch. She felt so smooth and so delicate. As I gazed into her eyes, I noticed they were glazed over and half lidded. I smiled encouragingly.

As I sat back on my heels to angle my thrusts just the right way, I watched the way her body moved, jolted and quivered from each of my thrusts. I was able to see the way I made her react because we didn't even bother with my blankets. Our bodies moved in sync, as if we were one. Ever sense the first time we were intimate and I knew just how to please her, I knew I would never be able to be with another woman, the way I was with Bella. Every thrust I pushed into her caused a ripple to roll from her head to her toes. I knew I had triggered her sweet spot because Bella's moans grew louder and stronger, coming from the pit of her stomach, and sweat began to drip in beads from her every pore. My pace quickened and within seconds, we came together.

--

The bright sunlight blinded me as I opened my eyes. Sitting up, still groggy, it took me a couple of seconds to remember there was another member in my bed.

Turning quickly to my right, I found her. Bella was lying on her left side, facing me. My blankets hung loosely on her lower hip and her right arm covered her breasts from my line of sight. Her face was so content, she was still in a deep sleep. I laid back down beside her and gazed at her milky, calm face and body. Reaching out my left hand, I placed a finger on her shoulder and then rubbed a path down to her hip where the blankets began. Bella shivered.

Even in her sleep, I could make Bella shiver with excitement. I decided to continue my torture. I created another path with my finger, touching around the curves of her breasts, to her navel, to her lower stomach and continued my hand beneath the blankets. Bella moaned in her sleep. I pressed my finger through her folds, once, and a whimper flew from her mouth. I stopped then, unwilling to make her spontaneously combust.

"Wake up, sleepy head," I breathed against her shoulder.

"Mmm…" Bella purred as she turned onto her back, giving me a full view of her body.

"Open your eyes, Bella," I said softly as I ran my fingers through her thick locks.

Bella opened her eyes then and they instantly landed on mine. I smiled smugly.

"Good morning," I said.

"'morning." Bella stretched for a few seconds before sitting up to look at me face to face. "You look beautiful this moring," she commented, her eyes traveling over my bare chest.

"Trust me," I argued, "You're the one who looks beautiful. I leaned in to kiss her softly on the lips.

"So what's on the agenda today, considering we missed school?" Bella's eyes were on the clock on my bedside table.

"I thought maybe I should take you shopping. You don't have any clothes."

Bella frowned deeply before covering her face and growning into her hands.

"What is it?" I asked confused.

"All of my belongings. They're gone."

"I'm sorry," I said, rubbing my hand against her back.

"Don't be," she said, looking up at me again. "It wasn't your fault."

"I know, but still. I'm sorry nonetheless. It must be terrible to lose your valuables."

"Thank you," she said, with a twinkling smile. I smiled back. "Well," she said jumping up from my bed.

"Where are you going?" I asked, my eyes on her rear.

"I'm going to take a shower." Bella peeked at me over her shoulder before closing my bathroom door and locking it.

The girl knew all the right ways to torture me.

* * *

_**A few of my readers wanted the sex from Edward's perspective. I did the best I could, after all, I'm not a man so be nice. I hope you liked it. **_

_**And just to give you a slight preview or whatever of upcoming chapters, Jacob isn't yet out of the picture, more jealousness form BOTH Edward and Bella, more Jasper and Rosalie and more smut commin' up. :D**_

_**-PuppetStrings19**_


	20. Chapter 20: Suspicions

_**Sorry I took so long to post this chapter. The truth is, school is super hectic aaand my mama is getting married. yay!! I will try to update this story as soon as possible, I love that most of you are eager to read. And as for those of you who don't like my story... don't like? don't read. But back to those of you who do read and review, I love you guys. You are my inspiration. And I will finish this story for you!**_

* * *

CHAPTER 20: SUSPICIONS

Bella's Pov

That following Monday Edward and I dressed quickly for school.

I argued with Edward many times about how I had enough money to buy new things, but he insisted on paying for everything. He bought me some clothes, some makeup, hair products, face products, a new book bag for school, and a folder. And though I felt guilty wearing my new clothes and holding my new school bag, I couldn't help but feel a routine in the making as Edward and I made our way towards his Volvo, my hand grasped firmly in his.

"This is different," Edward commented as we walked.

"I know... but it's kind of nice."

"It is."

I turned to see Edward lean down and kiss my cheek. He was always so gentle with me, and so loving. The way he grazed his nose against my temple, breathing in the scent of my hair. I couldn't help but blush beneath his tender touch.

"Why are you blushing?" Edward asked me, his lips moving softly against my cheek.

"_You_ make me blush," I answered sheepishly.

"Why?" he asked, but I could hear his confidence light on his voice.

"The... way you touch me, Edward." I turned to gaze into his eyes.

Green iris's stared back at me as Edward bent once again to rub his lips softly against my own. Every time I looked into Edward's eyes this way, I would literally stop breathing. Within a few seconds, I felt my head begin to swim and my eyes begin to feel heavy.

"Breathe, Bella," he whispered against my now burning lips.

I gasped. He laughed.

"Stop dazzling me," I scolded him, my voice still very weak. "We have to get to school."

It was only then that I noticed I was leaning against his Volvo. Edward had me hypnotized in such a way, I didn't even feel the Volvo beneath me.

Edward pulled me towards his chest, and away from his car, to open the passenger door. I got in quickly, trying to give myself some time to control my breathing and watched as Edward ran around the front of the car to the drivers seat. I giggled at his haste.

--

Walking into English I saw Jacob sitting in the seat beside my usual seat. I paused mid-step for a moment, trying to decide whether I should sit next to him or not, but I suddenly remembered what Edward told me that morning. _Don't sit next to him, Bella. Don't forget what I caught him trying to do to you. Don't let him feel like what he did was okay. _

Jake suddenly met my gaze. My eyes narrowed in annoyance. Jake didn't deserve to be forgiven for what he did and so I stomped hastily towards the empty seat in the corner by the window. I felt Jake's eyes on me the entire time.

As I sat down, my new bag dropping loudly to the ground beside my chair, I heard rather than saw the desk beside me being moved. Looking over, I was shocked to see it was Jake.

"So now your not speaking to me?" he asked in a mocking tone.

I wanted to scream or punch or do something to cause him pain, but instead I turned to glare out of the window.

"Bella, why are you mad at me? What did I do?" he urged.

"Leave me alone, Jake."

"Look at me, and tell me what I did."

I debated on whether I should look at him or not. I knew how much I liked Jake, as a friend, and it upset me that he could be such a jerk.

I turned and looked directly into his dark brown eyes. "You know what you did," I said coolly, my voice low and discreet.

I watched as Jake's frown deepened. The sight made my heart break. I wanted to slap him for being so annoyingly attached to my feelings. Jake could easily be my best friend if he wasn't so stubborn.

"I can't say that I'm sorry Bells," he said. "I'm not sorry for how I feel about you."

This caught me off guard. "What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"I _like_ you, Bella. And I don't care if you have a boyfriend, I want you for myself. I don't regret what I did--"

"Everyone, I'm going to pass back your last exam," our English professor interrupted. "Please, no talking."

My eyes shifted from our professor to Jake's. I was shocked. I didn't know what to think.

"I don't regret what I did that night at the party," Jake continued. "I really like you and I wanted _us_ to have fun and I know you feel the same, Bells."

"_What__?_" I asked exasperated.

"Tell me you don't feel the same," he pressed.

"I don't, Jake."

"Yes you do," he argued.

"No I don't."

"You do!" Jake suddenly grasped the back of my head, forcing my face towards his. I almost screamed with shock, but instead I quickly forced my hand between our mouths. Jake's lips met the inside of my palm.

I didn't know how to react or what to do as Jake's eyes opened and landed on mine, his expression unreadable. My breath was caught in my throat and I could feel tears begin to burn my eyes. I couldn't speak.

Jake removed his grip from the back of my neck and shrugged away from me to face the front of the class. I mirrored his actions, and turned to stare wide-eyed at my teacher. My mind was buzzing with what happened between Jake and I just seconds ago. Images of his closed eyes and pursed lips fluttered past my mind; not to mention how shocked he looked when I forced my hand between the kiss.

My teacher continued with our daily lecture and Jake continued with his stiff position next to me. Glancing over at him, I saw that he was leaning as far away from me as possible. I had become the plague to him.

A tear dripped from my eye and I turned my head to gaze unseeingly out of the window. I knew I shouldn't feel guilty, for I didn't do anything wrong. After all, it was Jake's fault. If he hadn't tried to kiss me, I wouldn't have had to reject him.

As I blinked a few more tears from my eyes, while using the sleeve of my long-sleeve shirt to wipe my cheeks, something floating along the school parking lot caught my eye.

Bronze hair, a perfect tall lean body; it had to be Edward. I straightened my posture in my chair and fixed my gaze on the moving person outside the window. It _was_ Edward. And now that I saw his face more clearly, I saw that he was smiling at me. His hair was a darker shade than usual, but that was probably because the rain had picked up, and he was striding towards my class.

I tried to swallow the excited giggle that threatened to escape my lips as I watched Edward throw me a wink. Instead of waving foolishly at him, I made my smile wider.

I turned and studied the classroom, debating on whether I would be able to leave class without my teacher noticing. No, it wouldn't be possible. I made the mistake of sitting in the far corner of the class, my ruined attempt to avoid Jake.

Exasperated, I glanced at the clock. We still had 30 minutes left of class.

Immediately after I acknowledged the time left in class, accusations began to flood through my head. Why was he out of class so early? Had he been doing something with another girl? Where's Alice?

I almost kicked myself when I realized I was still shaken about what happened between Alice, Edward and I. But in my heart I knew Alice wouldn't sleep with Edward. She knew how much I loved him. She wouldn't do that to me, would she?

I turned and glance at Edward outside of the window, who was now leaning gracefully against the pillar beside the cafeteria. The smile had vanished from my face. I would have to ask him why he was out of class 30 minutes early.

The time past way to fast. Because my professor decided to do a pop quiz on the chapter we were supposed to read, I had to separate myself from my recent worries and concentrate on the assignment. Therefore, as I made my way towards the classroom door a few minutes after I should have been out of class, I felt my feet begin to feel heavy and my hands begin to shake. Did I really want to know what he was up to? Paranoia was getting the best of me. If I never helped Edward cheat on Alice I'm sure I would have been fine.

"Hello, love," Edward greeted me just beyond my classroom door.

As soon as I was close enough, he leaned down and kissed my softly on the lips. _Where were you?!_ I screamed in my head, but no words left my lips.

Suddenly, Edward stood up straight, his eyes fixed on something behind me. Turning around, I saw Jake's retreating form.

"Did he say anything to you in class today?" Edward asked while continuing to glare over my shoulder.

"Umm..." I began. Edward dropped his gaze to my face, acknowledging the way my voice shook. "Sorta'. He's Jacob, Edward. Jake always has something to say."

Edward raised an eyebrow as he scrutinized my expression. After what felt like forever, he grasped my hand and lead me towards the cafeteria. "Hungry?" he asked.

"Not really."

"You haven't had anything to eat today. Aren't you hungry?"

"No."

As we walked to the lunch line, because Edward insisted I eat something, my mind began to wonder... again. What was Edward doing out of class? And should I tell him what happened between Jake and I?

I grabbed the lemonade bottle from the tray Edward carried and took a drink. I needed something other than butterflies in my stomach at the moment. I didn't know why I felt so nervous. After all, I trust Edward. He wouldn't do anything to hurt me.

"Bella?" I jumped as he said my name.

"Yeah?" I kept my answer short.

"Is there something wrong?" Edward was eyeing me again, but this time he looked nervous.

"No, nothings wrong..." pause. "I want to tell you something, but I don't want you to get upset," I said, my eyes trained on my lemonade bottle.

"Tell me."

"... Jake tried to kiss me in English today." After a moment of silenced I peered up into Edward's face.

Edward held an apple to his mouth, but didn't take a bite. He was to busy starring at me with an expression I didn't know.

"Say something," I urged.

Edward dropped his eyes to the tray between us and removed the apple from his lips. "Did you kiss him?" he asked, his eyes still on the trey.

"Of course not!" I said, shocked.

Edward didn't say anything.

"What kind of girl do you think I am?"

"I'm sorry, I just... I know you like Jake and I can't see you rejecting him." A pale pink blush appeared on Edward's cheeks.

"I don't like Jake, Edward. At least not in the way you think. He's my friend, that's all."

"I know," Edward sighed.

"Do you?" I asked.

Edward met my gaze, his face somewhat glum. I reached a hand out and grasped his hands, which lay tied on the table top. He smiled once before twisting his hands so that mine fell between both of his. He began rubbing soothing circles into my palm.

"Edward," I began again, but paused as I tried to gather my thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Why were you out of class so early?" I kept my eyes on our joined hands.

"I was dismissed early."

"Your _History_ teacher let out early?" I could help the suspiciousness that covered my tone.

Edward's eyes met mine, confused but guarded. "Yes, my _History_ teacher. What did you think I was doing?"

"I don't know," I answered honestly.

Edward got to his feet, releasing my hand and grasping the tray between us.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"We're going to be late for Calculus."

Calculus was boring, as usual, but unnerving as well. Edward was much more silent than what I was used to, and I didn't help the situation by keeping my silence beside him. We both did our work, without small talk or passing notes. And though I would like to say I avoided his eyes, I was the one who kept peering over into his face.

Edward remained silent and still beside me, his face closed off and serious as he did his work. I wanted to pinch him or kick him, to make him react so I knew he was still there. Instead I kept my distance.

--

"I have to work today," Edward said as we drove back to his home.

"Work? Work where?" I asked.

"With Carlisle at the hospital. If your going to be living with me for some time, I need to be able to buy food so I can make you nice candle-light dinners." Edward flashed me his glorious crooked smile.

"Yeah, right! With Emmett living with us?" I laughed. I was happy the mood and tension between us shifted. The growing silence between us in Calculus was more than what I could handle.

"Well, I guess I'll have to kick Emmett out of the house from time to time."

"Do you think you can manage?" I asked, teasingly.

"Of course. Anything for you, love."

"So, how often are you going to be working?" I asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Four, sometimes five times a week. I'm still a full-time student."

"Five time's a week? What will your hours be?" I began feeling nervous about our time together being cut short.

"5 to 10 p.m."

"Edward! When will I see you? I'm in school. I probably wont be awake when you get home."

"Bella, you'll see me every night and every morning... and at school. I'll wake you up when I get home. I'm sorry, but I don't care if you sleep or not. I want to see your beautiful big brown eyes every time I come home from a hard day's work."

I blushed from head to toe.

"I might even need a hot bath, too," Edward added with a sly grin.

I had to laugh at this, though my face was still covered in red blotches.

--

_... green, brown and blue flashed before my eyes as I ran at top speed towards Edward's home. I couldn't see the front steps because my hair had fallen into my face, soaking from the thick rain. 'Edward!' I tried to call, but I had no voice. I hesitated before pushing the front door open. The thick wood was heavy beneath my hands, barely budging. 'Edward!' I yelled again. But still, there was no answer. Moving forward into the tiny living room I saw Alice sprawled across the single couch in nothing but a red bra and panties. I felt my heart sink as she waved at me, a smug smile spread across her face. This wasn't the Alice I knew. I turned away from the evil Alice on the couch and charged up the stairs that led to Edward's room. The door was shut and I thought I heard voices coming from within. Adrenaline began to pump through my veins as I pressed my hands to the door. It was locked. I pushed again, and the door quaked. With one final push, the door opened. Beyond the door was a sight I immediately cringed away from. Edward was laying on top of another woman, completely nude and surrounded by brilliant white candles. Yes the candles were brilliant, but they disgusted me. These candles weren't for me. 'Edward, how could you?' I asked as tears streamed from my eyes. I felt my heart sink and my body crumble to the floor. Edward didn't hear me. Either that, or he ignored me completely. And then suddenly, Edward began to moan. Delicious sweet moans from deep in Edward's throat filled my ears, as his body above the woman's began to pick up speed. 'Oh, Bella!' he moaned to this woman. 'Bella, Bella, Bella!' Shocked, I ran forward. The woman lying underneath him wasn't anyone I knew and it definitely wasn't me. 'I'm Bella!' I yelled to him, but still he ignored me as he continued to moan. 'Bella! Bella! Bella!'..._

_"_Bella?" came a low deep voice beside my ear.

I knew it was Edward calling me, but I didn't want to open my eyes, for I was afraid of what I'd see.

"Bella, wake up. I'm home," Edward continued.

Hesitantly, I opened my eyes and peered into the face before me. Edward was lying on the bed, on his stomach beside me. His face was lit my the moonlight, making his eyes glow and sparkle.

"Edward?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"Yes, its me."

I sat up and noticed stray tears on my cheeks. I wiped them away as fast as I could.

"Your hair looks lovely," Edward commented as he ran a hand through my hair.

Reaching with my own hand I felt that my hair was still wet from my shower. I removed my hand and turned to glance at the clock beside the bed. It read 11:30pm.

"You're late," I said.

"They didn't let me out at 10 like they were supposed to."

"Why?" I asked.

"They needed another hand, I suppose."

I was quiet for another minute as I thought over his answers. My mind was buzzing with my dream, and the recent images brought tears to my eyes again.

"Bella, are you crying?" Edward asked me as he tried to pull my hand from my face.

"No," I lied.

"What is it? Why are you crying?"

Edward sat up onto his knees and pulled me into his arms. It was then that I noticed I was completely naked. I must have fallen asleep in my towel after my shower.

"I had a bad dream," I croaked as I began to sob into his light blue shirt.

"I'm sorry, love. Do you want to talk about it?"

I didn't answer.

"What was it about?" he pressed.

"You," I answered.

Edward was quiet for a moment. "What about me? What happened?" he asked again.

"I found you in your room having sex with another woman and you were calling her '_Bella_,'" I cried, my sobs raking my body.

I felt Edward chuckle softly around me.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked as I tried to pull away from him.

Edward didn't remove his arms from around me, so I began pushing against his chest.

"I'm sorry. It's just..." Edward placed his hands on my shoulders so he could peer into my eyes. Holding my gaze he said, "I would never call another woman 'Bella.' And I definitely wouldn't sleep with another woman. I love _you._ You are _my_ Bella. Your the only woman I want, would ever want and will ever want."

"Really?" I asked.

"Of course. You know how much I love you."

I didn't say anything. I just leaned forward and placed my lips to Edward's. Hot and soft they were against mine, and as he parted his lips, allowing my entrance, I took the opportunity to deepen the kiss.

"Mmm..." Edward moaned against my mouth as he lowered me to the bed.

As soon as I was lying down, I pulled Edward's leather jacked from his body and threw it somewhere into the corner. Edward's hands began to roam my body, very gently, from my head to my breasts, back, hips and then lastly my hot center.

"Uh, God!" I moaned as I clawed at his tear stained shirt. "Take this off."

Edward obliged instantly. He sat up on his knees in front of me and thew off his t-shirt. His body looked glorious in the moonlight; the light seemed to dance along the planes of muscle on his arms, chest and abs.

"Ugh!" I moaned as I gazed at his brilliant figure.

"What?" Edward chuckled above me as he undid his black jeans.

"Hurry up! Your body is just... Uh! I'm so turned on." My words spilled from my mouth uncontrollably. And though they would have embarrassed me on most occasions, I didn't regret them right then.

Edward stopped undoing his pants and just stared at me. Slowly, he raised his right hand to his chest, rubbed his soft pecks, down his tight abs, and then rubbed his prominent erection.

"Oh, God!" I moaned. "Stop!"

Edward's smile reappeared as he threw off the remainder of his clothes and then withdrew the blankets that formed in a bunch between us.

"Scoot!" Edward ordered.

I lifted my legs out of the way while Edward kicked the rest of the blankets completely off of the bed. Edward moved mechanically over my body; allowing his hips to fall between my legs, his hands moving directly from my hips to my breasts, teasing my skin with feather light caresses.

"Are you ready?" Edward asked, his voice hoarse and his breath heavy.

"Oh, yes..."

Edward adjusted himself at my opening and then pushed into me very slowly. Inch by sweet inch, Edward filled me to the hilt. I couldn't breathe as my blood rushed from my head to my body. My skin was instantly covered in flames as pure desire took over my senses. I reached for Edward's hips in effort to bring his pelvis closer to mine, urging him to thrust into me faster. He obliged.

My fingers raked against his smooth back, while I kissed and nibbled on his neck.

"Faster, Edward," I cried as I felt the knot in my lower abdomen begin to tighten.

Edward gripped my left thigh and quickly threw my leg over his shoulder. My moan was caught in my throat as Edward angled his hips towards my special spot. My body began to shake uncontrollably and there was a ringing in my ears, or maybe it was my voice since I was no longer able to control it.

Edward bent his head to retrieve my lips once more, sucking and biting as he did so. I allowed my passion for him to be mirrored in my kisses. I sucked and licked every part of his mouth that I could.

As Edward pressed his fingers onto my clit, a wave of pleasure shot through my every limb.

"Oh! Oh! Oh, Edward!" I moaned as my orgasm reached its peak.

Instantly after clamping my walls down on Edward's shaft from my orgasm, I felt him go rigid in my arms. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think, I couldn't hear. All I could do was drown in the utter bliss Edward created for me.

"Amazing!" I gasped as soon as I caught my breath.

"Amazing," Edward echoed me.

After panting for another few minutes, Edward sat up and retrieved the forgotten blankets from the floor. He threw his thick brown comforter around us and snuggled in behind me. As Edward held me close, I felt him press his nose into my hair and breathe in deeply.

"Do I smell sweaty?" I asked, my eyes feeling heavy with sleep.

"Not at all. Actually, you smell like my shampoo, but I have a secret for you..."

"Mmm... what's that?"

"The scent smells delicious on you."

"Its an off day when someone tells me how appetizing I smell," I laughed.

"If I could, Bella, I'd eat you up and leave none for any others."

"Don't worry," I whispered. "I'm only yours."

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. My grammar sucks sometimes. I've been having a hard time posting these chapters cause my Microsoft Word got screwed up. But anyway, if you read something out of wack, or if I misspell a word, to freak. Just go with it.**_

_**PS: can you find the Twilight cameo?**_

_**-PuppetStrings19**_


	21. Chapter 21: Is he? Would he?

_**A/N- Please read! I hope you enjoy this chapter. And don't forget to ****review**** when you are done!**_

_

* * *

_

CHAPTER 21: IS HE? WOULD HE?

Bella's Pov

English with Jacob was just as strange as the day before. He sat next to me, of course, in the corner of the classroom; however, this time he kept all forms of conversation absent. I tried my best to ignore the fact that he was trying to play "hard to get" while choosing the seat next to me, obviously looking for my attention. All the anger and hostility began boiling inside my head from Jakes poor demeanor. I slammed my fist down hard on my notebook, secretly imagining Jake's forehead and not a poor piece of paper.

"Don't forget your essays are due, see you tomorrow," my teacher dismissed the class.

"Bella?"

I hesitated while I finnished packing my bag before I turned to face Jake standing sheepishly behind me. I met his gaze and after another long pause I turned away from him for he continued to stare at me without speaking.

"Bella," he called again.

"What?" I asked, turning to face him once more. My voice was painted in obvious annoyance.

Jake opened his mouth, about to say something, and then shut it with a loud snap.

"What, Jake?" I asked much more calmly.

"Forget it," he said, turning towards the door.

I didn't call him back. I didn't feel bad about being mean to him, and he sure as hell didn't desurve my pity. However, no matter how hard I tried to convince myself that I didn't give a damn about Jake anymore, I couldn't help but feel guilt swell in my heart as I walked pass the cafateria to meet Edward. Arriving at our usual spot, I noticed he wasn't leaning against the brick wall like he usually did at this hour. Infact, Edward wasn't anywhere in sight though I knew he was here because, like every other day, we got dressed and came to school together.

Sighing loudly with annoyance, I settled myself against the wall and waited patiently for him to show up. As I sat there, thinking about Jake and the last disturbed expression that arranged his face, I tried to clear my mind by analyzing the students that continued to walk past me. Looking around, my eyes suddenly landed upon the bronze hair and leather jacket I knew all too well. Edward... talking to a girl with large curly hair across the campus. It was Jessica, the girl he supposedly couldn't stand. The girl that has had a crush on him sense his senior year back in high school.

I froze, confused as to why he was keeping me waiting on purpose.

But there was also something else tugging at the back of my mind. A feeling that made my stomach clench and my hands dampen. A feeling that had my knawing on the inside of my cheek and caused my heart to accelerate. Is Edward chea--? No! I couldn't utter the word, not even in my mind. Plus, Edward would never do that to me, right? He wouldn't. But why was he ignoring me then? Ignoring the fact that I was standing here in the cold and rain waiting for him? Why was he conversing with Jessica Stanley instead of comming to meet me? And why Jessica?

Suddenly, Edward's eyes flashed to mine. A look of pure bewilderment crossed his face. I watched him wave to Jessica and then turn to jog his way towards me. I didn't know how to react. I flinched, turned left, and then right. Finally I decided I shouldn't try to run away from him, considering we were now living together, and so I just stood there like an utter fool.

"Bella!" Edward yelled to me, mere feet away. He was wearing that crooked smile I loved so much.

I frowned. The suspicion was still tugging at the back of my mind. I could hardly look at him.

"Sorry for making you wait. Jessica was just asking me about our History project." Edward's voice was smooth and calm. Completely innocent.

"Isn't your project due next week?" I asked, my eyes still on the ground.

"Yes. But I'm guessing she wanted to get a head start."

I didn't say anything.

And neither did he.

"Ready to go?" he asked, offering me his hand.

I nodded, took his hand and allowed him to lead the way towards his Volvo.

"Do you want to maybe go to dinner or see a movie tonight?" I asked Edward as we walked through his front door. We didn't talk much during the ride home, and so I thought I should make conversation.

"I'm sorry, love. I have to work tonight."

"Oh... OK." I turned to head towards the stairs.

"Why don't we go tomorrow night?" Edward continued.

"Sure."

"Bella," Edward called. "What's wrong?" He obviously noticing my distantness.

"Hm?" I asked, pretending to be completely bewildered.

"Are you upset about Jessica?" He asked.

'Duh!' I wanted to yell, but instead I landed on, "Who?"

Edward raised an eyebrow, studding me through his thick eyelashes. "Jessica Stanley. I was talking to her about the project."

"Why would I be upset, Edward?" I asked.

I could feel the mockery on my face and taste the sarcasm as it rolled off my tongue. Surely Edward knew I was upset. He chose to converse with Jessica and leave me waiting in the rain.

"You tell me," he argued.

I could feel a chain of hurtful words ready themselves in my throat. I opened my mouth... and then shut it without a word. Now wasn't the time for an argument.

"What?" Edward asked.

"You're going to be late," I said, after a moment of hesitation.

--

I spent two hours writing a rough draft of my essay, but that wasn't enough to keep me occupied. My mind was filled with images of Edward and Jessica. Edward dressed in his nurses outfit, between Jessica's legs. The thought had my stomach turning. I got up quickly from his bed and headed down stairs. As I entered the living room, I saw Emmett seated on the floor, his legs out in front of him while he stretched.

"Hi," I said.

Emmett turned to look at me, his smile fading as his eyes landed on my face.

"What's up?" he asked, obviously concerned.

"Nothing. What's up with you?"

"I'm just getting ready to go for a run. Wanna join me?"

"No," I scuffed. "I can't even walk without tripping. Imagine what would happen to me if I ran?"

"True," Emmett laughed.

"So," he began again as the room filled with silence, "are you hungry? I can make you something before I leave."

I was instantly shocked to hear that Emmett would be able to make something edible, but I hid my amusement by saying, "no thanks. I'll make myself something."

Emmett left after a few minutes of small talk, and I headed back up stairs. I wasn't hungry... at all.

--

As I was finished typing my essay on Edward's laptop, I head the front door open and then shut. It had to be Edward because Emmett arrived home from his jog an hour ago. Glancing at the time, I saw it was 11:30 pm. Edward was late... again.

"Hey, love. What are you still doing up?" Edward asked me as he entered the room.

My eyes followed over his every move; the way he shrugged out of his leather jacket and loosened the buttons on his shirt.

"I had an essay to write," I answered.

"You're still typing it?" He asked, amused, as he laid down in front of me.

My eyes played along the way his shirt grew tight over his perfect pecks, and then sagged loosely at his waist. Edward's jeans lay low on his hips, his black boxer briefs barely visible from beneath his shirt.

"Why are you late?" I asked, my eyes still on his boxer briefs.

"They needed more help."

"Again?"

Edward turned to look at me. His face was serious as his dark green eyes burned into mine. He was studding my face, trying to read my mind.

"Is there something wrong, Bella?" he asked. Edward's voice was barely a whisper.

"Should there be?" I asked, mocking his tone of voice.

Edward sat up and crawled slowly towards me. As soon as he was close enough, he sat back onto his heels and cupped my face in between his hands.

"If there is something on your mind, please tell me," he said. "I'm here for you. I love you."

"Then why did you make me wait in the rain for you?!" The words spilled from my mouth like poison. I was instantly upset with myself for uttering what I tried my best not to say. I didn't want to argue, I didn't want him to know just how angry I was.

"What?" he asked. Edward's face hardened. He was upset and confused.

"Why did you leave me there... waiting for you so that you can talk to _Jessica_?" My voice was beginning to shake.

"Bella I... Jessica wanted to ask me a question. That's all. I'm sorry I made you wait."

"It's not her, Edward," I said after a moment.

"Then what is it?"

I couldn't say it. I didn't want to say it.

"Tell me, Bella."

"Is there... someone else?" I said this with my eyes closed. I couldn't look at him, see his expression.

"Why would you ask me that?" Edward's voice was low and pained. It made my body tremble. I hated hurting him.

"Just answer the question--"

"No, Bella!" He yelled.

My eyes flashed open, landing on his pained face.

"Of course there is no one else! How can you ask me that?"

"I'm sorry," I began to cry. "I just... I don't know what's come over me. I'm just so confused all the time."

"What are you confused about? Do you feel like you can't trust me?"

"No. It's just. I've been having nightmare... about you leaving me for someone else."

Edward pulled me into his arms.

"I could never do anything to hurt you," he breathed into my hair. "Never."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about, love."

Edward cupped my face into his hands once more so that he could gaze into my eyes. He didn't say anything. Instead, he just stared at me, and continued to wipe the tears from my cheeks with his thumbs. And then after a moment, he kissed me. Softly. His lips brushed against mine, just savoring the feel of my lips against his. And then he kissed me harder. His mouth opened and his tongue darted out, tasting me. I parted my lips as well, allowing him entrance into my mouth. My essay was soon forgotten as Edward and I tangled ourselves in each others arms. And that was how we spent the rest of our night. Just kissing and cuddling. Soon, I fell asleep; from the soft sounds of Edward's humming voice and the feel of Edward's fingers playing along the side of my neck.

* * *

_**A/N- School has been very busy, like always, but I will try to update as soon as I can.**_

_**I hope you all enjoy this chapter. **_

_**-PuppetStrings19**_


	22. Chapter 22: Foreplay In Public?

**A/N-- I'm back. My story is back. Sorry I made you all wait so long. I hope you like this chapter. Don't forget to review!! :D thanks.**

--

CHAPTER 22: FOREPLAY IN PUBLIC?

Bella's Pov:

"I hate school," Edward mumbled, mostly to himself.

Edward sat beside me in Calculus, his hand rested casually on my upper thigh. No matter how often, or how many times Edward has touched me, I still couldn't help the excelerating of my heart whenever he did. I cleared my throat and tried to pay attention to Mr. Varner.

Suddenly, Edward gave my thigh a tight squeeze. I jumped dramatically and turned to glare at him. Unfortunately, I was greeted with a smug smile. Slowly, Edward licked his lips and blew me a quiet kiss. I literally choked on the saliva that watered my mouth from watching him and coughed dramatically. Luckily, we were sitting at the back of the class, so therefore no one noticed my obvious distraction. Edward giggled softly, raising his hand higher up my leg. Quickly, I reached down to stop him.

"What are you doing?" I hissed. Already my hips were beginning to twitch.

"I'm not doing anything, Bella," he said with a raised eyebrow.

I hated when he used that condescending tone.

"S-T-O-P!" I mouthed silently. If Edward kept with his teasing, I was sure I'd spontaneously combust.

Edward smirked casually and turned to face the front of the class. He didn't remove his hand.

Within a few minutes, Edward squeezed my thigh again, making me jump... again.

"Are you trying to kill me?" I whispered in a shaky voice. My hand was still planted over his, trying to stop him.

Edward simply smiled and moved his hand onto my clothed vagina. Beed's of sweat broke on the back of my neck and my cheeks flared hot. Edward had never touched me in public this way before. Quickly, he moved his hand in a circular motion, digging his fingertips into my jeans.

"I can't," I breathed as my head began to swim. I tried to stop him with both of my hands. I kept my eyes shut as I tried to concentrate on the full classroom.

"Relax, Bella," Edward whispered into my ear. "No one can hear us. No one will hear _you_. The class is distracted. Just calm down and try to focus on our your breathing."

I couldn't believe he was telling me this and acting so calm. Starring into his eyes I could see that he was utterly serious.

Edward nodded once before turning to face the class, a small smile on his lips.

Slowly, my grasp on his wrist loosened and Edward's hands moved to unbuckle my jeans. And then carefully, he pushed his large hand into my pants. One of my hands gripped his wrist again and the other gripped the table in front of me, but I didn't say a word to stop him. Instead, I swallowed hard and tried to concentrate on my breathing. I couldn't believe I was actually doing this.

Edward's hand crept quickly down the front of my vagina and then he pushed my thin panties aside with his fingers. Wasting no time, he pressed two of his thick fingers past my folds. I let out a harsh gasp, but quickly covered my mouth with my hand. Edward's hand stopped moving as he turned his head to check on me. I nodded sheepishly. And then his fingers began to move once more. They curled and twisted and plunged deep inside of me as his chick thumb played against my clit. My head began to swim, my back began to arch and my hips began to move as my lower stomach stiffened from my growing orgasm. I closed my eyes and placed my forehead against the table to hide my face. Edward's hand picked up the pace as my body began to shake and then... I came. I tried my best to hold in my scream by biting down hard on my wrist. My forehead was sleek with sweat and my legs felt weak and limp. When my orgasm subsided, Edward removed his hand and I sat up straight, trying to get my breathing back to normal.

Edward turned and smiled crookedly at me and I saw him wipe his fingers with the hem of his under shirt.

"Wow," I breathed, once I got my voice back, but I sounded hoarse and dry from my ragged breathing.

Edward laughed to himself because just then, the bell rang.

"Don't forget to study for tomorrow's quiz," Mr. Varner yelled as we left the class.

"That was..." I didn't have words.

"Sexy." Edward finished.

I turned to look at him.

"Watching you control your features and your actions while I make you cum is probably the best sight I could ask for," he said.

I felt myself blush furiously and turned to hide my face in his shoulder.

"Don't be embarrassed," Edward laughed. "You're beautiful."

"Stop," I said as I moved away from him and headed to my English class.

I heard him chuckle as he headed the opposite direction.

I was in such a good mood, I almost forgot Jake was in my English class. My smile fell as my eyes landed on him. He was seated in the same corner we sat in the other day. I walked to my seat beside him, but didn't make an effort to say hello.

"Well, class... I hope you remembered to bring your essays," our instructor said.

"Oh no," I groaned as I buried my face in my hands. I was so distracted last night, I forgot to print out what I had.

I removed my hands from my face as saw, from the side of my eye, that Jake was starring at me.

"What?" I asked harshly.

"Did you forget your essay?" he asked.

I nodded, turing my eyes away from him.

"So did I, even though I had plenty of time to write it last night."

I turned to gaze at him.

"I was distracted," he explain.

I laughed at this. "So was I," I said with another giggle. I had forgotten how easy it was to be friends with Jake, not that we were friends again.

"Look, Bella. I just want to say, I'm sorry. I know I was wrong for acting the way I did, or have been acting. It's just... I really like you, a lot. I know now how stupid I was acting."

"Well, sense you finally realized, apology accepted." I offered him a smile as I tried to ignore the fact that he admitted to liking me.

"Thanks," he smiled my favorite smile. "So, did you do any of the essay?"

"Yeah, I did some of it. I've been having a hard time trying to concentrate lately."

"Is it cause you moved in with your boyfriend?" he asked.

"How did you know about that?" I asked, immediately taken aback.

"Charlie told my dad, who told me," he explained.

"Oh. Well, yeah. Edward and... just some other things."

"Like what?" he asked interested.

"Um..."

"What's that on your hand?" he asked, interrupting me.

I looked down at my right hand and saw a perfect half moon scrape on the side of my wrist. With shock, I realized they were my teeth marks. I bit down hard enough to draw blood.

"Oh... n-nothing," I stuttered as I shoved my hand into my sweatshirt pocket.

"Nothing?" Jake asked. "It looked like teeth marks, let me see?"

Luckily, we were interrupted by our teacher. I didn't want to get into detail about Calculus last period, not that I had to explain any of that to Jake anyway. I smiled to myself. It was so easy to talk to Jake. Immediately, even though I had been angry at him for quite some time, I knew it was easy to confide in him. I always felt like my secrets were safe with him. Maybe that was because he was so caring and understanding. He shouldn't like someone like me. I was corrupted and evil. And Jake was sweet and innocent. I fucked Edward's brains out when he was still with my sister, while Jake was probably still a virgin. Jake, probably, has never even had a girlfriend before.

Images of a naked Jake all awkward and vulnerable crossed my mind, and I laughed silently. A good, innocent, sweet girl deserved Jake. Not someone like me.

The bell rang, releasing me from my rambling thoughts. And as I packed my bag and walked to the door, I noticed Jake walking beside me.

"So are you planning on moving in with your dad soon?"

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't know. Cause you'd me closer to me." He gave me an innocent smile.

"I don't think so Jake," I said apologetically.

"I was just kidding," he laughed, though his laugh had an edge to it.

"Bella!" came Edward's voice a few feet away from us.

I turned to see Edward glarring at the Jake standing beside me.

"Hi," I said.

"I'll see you later, Bella," Jake said.

"See ya, Jake," I said lightly.

Edward grabbed my waist and pulled me towards him. "How was English?" he asked as he kissed my forehead.

I blushed under his touch. I knew he was trying to show off his affection because Jake was standing right there. I turned around and led the way to the parking lot.

"You're out of class early," I said.

"Not that early. And anyway, I wanted to make it up to you for having you wait yesterday."

"Oh," I said as thoughts flooded my brain.

"Bella," Edward whispered, his wet lips grazing the shell of my ear. "I want to take you home and have my way with you."

I blushed and turned to look into his bright green eyes. "Ok," I said in a small voice.

Edward laughed and then steered me quickly to his car.

--

The car ride was quick, luckily because as Edward massaged my knee and inner thigh, I felt myself becoming slightly wet with anticipation.

Once we were in the house, Edward spun me around and forced me against the door.

"Mmm..." he hummed as he kissed me roughly on the lips.

I dropped my book back and sweatshirt to the ground with a loud thump and placed my hands on his hips, bringing his pelvis closer to me. Edward reached for the hem of my shirt and quickly yanked it over my head, leaving me in my transparent black bra. Luckily, Emmett was still at work. As Edward made to pull his shirt over his head, I took the opportunity to unbuckle his belt and the button on his jeans.

"I want you so bad," Edward moaned as he began sucking on my left shoulder.

I moaned as well, because I could then feel his excitement digging into my hip. Hitching my leg around his waist, Edward lifted me up and placed me on the armrest of the sofa beside us. As soon as I sat down I pulled Edward's jeans, along with his boxers down to his knees. I licked my lips as I saw that his penis stuck out large and ready.

"Lay down," Edward demanded as he shoved between my breasts.

I did what he said and let myself fall. Edward reached for the buckle on my jeans an pulled my pants, along with my panties down and off my legs, along with my socks and shoes. Once I was naked from the waist down, I scooted up the sofa, giving him space between my legs. Edward climbed over the sofa armrest and crawled his way between my legs. On his way up my body, he place his large hand against my wet vagina.

"Uhhh..." I moaned.

"I want to fuck you, Bella," he said in a deep hungry voice.

"Yes," I said as I hooked my leg around his hip, urging him forward.

Edward pushed my knees as far apart as they would go before positioning himself at my entrance.

"Now, Edward!" I moaned again.

And then he thrust into me. I screamed with lust as he pulled out and thrust into me again, going deeper and deeper. My hands tangled themselves in his hair as I kissed him, and his hands gripped my thighs as he started his powerful pace. I was no longer myself, but a woman so overcome by his sex that I couldn't control myself anymore. I allowed my head to fall back as moan after moan racked up my throat. My hands, of their own accord, rubbed against his back and ass as he continued to thrust into me.

Suddenly a ripping sound caught my attention as something yanked at my chest. And then Edward's wet lips were sucking on my left taunt nipple. I moaned loudly as Edward made his way to my riight. I was in such a daze, it took me a minute to realize Edward had ripped my bra away from my body. And then Edward gripped my hips and sat back on his heels as he angled himself inside me towards that one special spot. I screamed and groaned louder than before as my legs clamp tightly around his waist. I tried my best to move my hips and keep up with his steady thrusts, but I was unfortunate as my back arched and my head spun with pleasure.

"Oh, yes!" I screamed as my legs began to twitch and shake. "Harder, Edward!" I urged. "Deeper!"

Edward wrapped a strong arm under my hips and used the other to brace himself against the sofa as he began to pick up his pace. His thrusts now grew firmer and much more urgent as he plunged deeper into me. I was panting so roughly, my throat was beginning to burn. And then Edward pressed his fingers to my clit.

"Ahh! Ahh!" I screamed.

My orgasm had reached its peek. I grasped Edward's forearms and clenched my vaginal muscles as I forced him to orgasm with me.

"Aarrghhh!!" We yelled in union as we came.

Edward dropped on top of me and buried his face in the hitch of my neck as he continued to breath raggedly.

"Oh, God!" I gasped as I tried to breathe past his weight. Our skin was sleek with sweat as we clung to each other and I could smell our sex thick in the air. "We better move this up stairs before Emmett gets home," I panted.

"Mmm..." Edward hummed as he turned to kiss me.

I kissed him back and allowed his hands to roam over my body, just a little longer.

--

**A/N-- Sorry I took so long to update. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	23. Chapter 23: Jacob's House

**A/N-- I'm finally updating. There isn't much smutt in this chapter, but I'm promising much more in the next chapter. ;) Enjoy, lovely's!!**

--

CHAPTER 23: JACOB'S HOUSE

Bella's Pov

English was much the same as it usually was. Jacob sat next to me without a word as our teacher talked away about ancient Literature and why it was so important. My mind began to wonder as I blurred out all the voice's in the room; making them into a quite, somewhat soothing hum in the back of my mind. I had started off the school year as a straight A student, and now I was lucky to keep a B or a high C. I couldn't really figure out why my life had taken such a huge turn. Why was I suddenly always exhausted and up to my neck in work? The answer came to me immediately, though I tried my best to ignore it. Edward was the reason. It wasn't like he made me skip homework twice a week, or kept me from going to sleep early on school nights. No one was holding me at gun point. I chose to spend all of my time, or what time was possible, with him. He was working now, with his father, Dr. Cullen, and he didn't usually get home until around 11pm. I had even been lacking on my daily phone calls to my mother. I didn't call her anymore, and after the first couple of weeks, she stopped calling me. Our conversations lacked enthusiasm, and so I figured she didn't want to talk to me if I didn't seem like I wanted to talk to her. And Alice. Alice and I hardly spoke. She spends most of her time with Jasper and the rest of the time with my mom and Charlie. I knew I shouldn't be this way, so distant, but Edward was my first and only love. I wanted to be with him at all times.

"Bella?" Jacob whispered.

I shook my head as I cleared my thoughts. "What?" I asked, looking into his dark eyes.

"My dad's having a party for Seth Clearwater tonight. I want you to come."

"Seth Clearwater?"

"Yeah. You know, Harry's son?"

"Oh. Right."

"Yeah. Do you think you can make it? He's turning fifteen. He'd really like it if you could come."

"He would really like it, or you would?" I teased. I knew Jacob was just trying to find a way to hang out with me.

"We both would," he answered honestly.

"Maybe," I nodded, looking away.

"It's gonna be a lot of fun, Bells. Music, pizza, balloons, old stories..." he trailed off.

"Is there going to be a clown too? Oh no, wait. I guess there already is one." I looked Jacob up and down.

"Very-Funny. You really should come, though. We haven't had a chance to just hang out... alone."

"Alone?" I asked. I scrutinized his expression. What made him think I'd attend this party without Edward?

Jacob didn't respond. He just stared at me for a few moments, and then smiled, looking away.

The bell rang just then, and Jacob walked me to the door.

"Bella," Edward said as he walked down the hall towards me.

"Don't forget about the party, Bells. Seth would love it if you came. Think about it." Jacob shot an evil glare towards Edward before stocking off in the other direction.

"I hate when he calls you 'Bells.'" Edward said.

I didn't respond.

"So, what party is he talking about? Who's Seth?" Edward continued.

"Seth is the son of Harry Clearwater, my dad's old friend."

"Ah. I see, and you've been invited to a party for Seth?"

"Apparently. Would you like to be my date?" I grinned at Edward.

"I don't think I was invited," he said, not meeting my eyes.

"I'm inviting you right now."

Edward looked down at me. "I'd love to be your date."

"Thank you."

Edward and I talked about the party and laughed about how awkward it was going to be. He'd get the usual glares from both Jacob and Charlie, and I'd get the usual glares from my mother and the eager conversations from Jacob. We shrugged it off with a quick wrestle for dominance as we kissed heatedly on the stairs to his room. And them my phone buzzed in the back of my pants pocket, disrupting us.

"It's my mom," I told Edward as I straddled him. "Hey mom!"

Edward snickered at my false enthusiasm.

"Hi Bella!" She didn't seem to notice the false enthusiasm. "Do you have a moment, I need to speak to you."

"Sure." I got up from Edward's lap and made my way down stairs to the living room. Edward headed to his room, giving me some privacy.

"So, Charlie's friend, Billy Black, is having a party for Harry Clearwater's son, Seth. He's turning fifteen and he would really love it if you came."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" I asked. "Seth doesn't even know who I am."

"Sure he does. He remembers you. And what do you mean everyone keeps saying? Who's everyone?"

"Well, just you and Jake."

"Jacob told you already?"

"Yes. I have him for English."

"Oh. Well, anyway. The party starts at 7, and I would really appreciate it if you didn't bring Edward with you."

Pause. A long pause on my side. "What?" I finally asked, flabbergasted.

"Come on, Bells. I don't want to start a fight."

"Then why are you?! Why can't--?!"

"Shh!!!" My mom hissed, cutting me off. I hadn't realized I was yelling into the phone.

"Why can't Edward come with me? He's my boyfriend. He goes where I go."

"Well, I'm sorry, Bella."

"So am I," I argued.

"Bella, it isn't my fault that the Blacks don't want Edward in their home."

"Why don't they want him in their home!?" My voice was low, but the expression in my tone was loud enough to emphasize my anger.

"Jacob said something about him, I don't know what, but as far as I can tell, Billy doesn't want him in his house."

"Well, then I guess I'm going to have to call my father."

"Don't bother. Charlie's on their side."

I groaned defeated. "What am I supposed to do?"

"You have to come, honey. We haven't seen you in such a long time, and Alice misses you too."

"Is she bringing Jasper?" I asked, still angry.

"No. I told her not to because I knew it would be unfair to Edward."

"Thank a bunch." My sarcasm cut her.

"I'm sorry," she said in a low voice.

"It's not your fault.

"I love you. I'll see you at 7. You'll be there wont you?"

"What choice do I have?"

She didn't say anything.

"Yes, mom. I'll be there. And I love you too."

"Bye, baby."

"Bye."

I sat starring at my reflection in the dark television screen, trying to figure out what I was going to tell Edward. What was I supposed to say, 'sorry, but my dad and the Black's don't want you to step foot on their property'? No matter what I said, I knew he was going to be hurt. I made my way to his room with a frown.

Edward's green eyes flashed to my face as I entered his room. He was sitting, looking suddenly lonely, on the edge of his bed. His elbows rested on his knee's as he waited for me.

"I don't have to go, love," he said. He already knew.

"What?" I asked anyway.

"I don't have to go with you. I can stay here. I don't mind."

"I'm sorry," I said, the frown on my face deepening.

I ran to him, crawling onto his lap as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He held me close to him, one arm rubbing my back and the other smoothing my hair.

"You don't have anything to be sorry about," he whispered in my neck.

I started kissing him, then. I threw my hands in his hair and crushed my mouth to his. His lips parted immediately, allowing me entrance into his mouth as he pulled my body closer to him. As we kissed, I tugged at his hair and began gyrating my hips into his warm lap. Even through the thick layer's of clothing, I felt when his erection became prominent and I reached down to do something about it. He stopped my hand, catching my wrist, and then flipping us over so that he was now on top of me. Edward moaned softly as he pinned my hands over my head. And then his lips moved to my neck, nipping slightly on my tender skin.

"Oh!" I moaned as my hips began to jolt upwards, seeking friction.

Edward's hips started moving again, roughly against me. Immediately, I was angry that our stupid clothes were in the way of allowing him entrance into my body. Even my thin v-neck sweatshirt and his thin t-shirt kept me from feeling his smooth body against me.

"Take off my clothes!" I gasped as Edward left a trail of kisses along my collarbone.

"Mmm..." Edward groaned.

He sat up onto his heels and whipped his shirt over his head with such speed I didn't think possible. I gasped again, starring at his body. I always forgot just how perfect he was. Pale, with a slight golden tone, and perfect muscle structure. Not to big, but not to little. Just right.

Edward's cheeks turned slightly pink as he smiled crookedly and gazed at me threw heavy eyelids. Edward was blushing.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," I managed to choke out. "You're just so... so beautiful."

Edward smiled at me again and then leaned down to kiss me, softly, on the lips. "You're beautiful," he whispered against my mouth.

And then he lowered his hands to my stomach, caressing my now tingling skin before pulling my sweatshirt over my head. And then his hands moved to my back as he kissed me softly on my shoulder. It was easier to control myself, now that our skin was able to touch. I didn't want to get too aggressive with Edward. I knew he loved to take his time with me.

Suddenly, the phone in my back pocket buzzed again.

I groaned loudly as I reached for the phone and tried to throw it against the wall. Edward caught my hand, laughing loudly.

"Did you just growl?" he asked.

I laughed too and then looked to see who was calling. It was my father.

"Hey, Ch-- Dad! What can I do for you?"

Edward sat back on his heels, watching me from between my legs. His hair was tousled, more than usual, and his cheeks were flushed. He looked so sexy, sexier than usual, though part of my mind wondered how that was possible.

"It turns out the party was moved to 5. There's gonna be a storm tonight and I don't want you driving home too late. Is that okay?"

I wanted to scream 'no,' but instead I said, "Sure, Dad."

"Great! I'll see you soon, Bells." I didn't miss the way he emphasized 'you.'

"Alright-y. Bye."

I sighed and thew my phone to the grown before cupping my face in my hands.

"Gotta' go?" Edward asked calmly.

"Yeah. The party is starting at 5 instead of 7."

I heard Edward sigh softly from above me. I peeked through my fingers to see his face, and then immediately wished I hadn't. He looked angry and hurt at the same time.

"What are you going to do without me?" I asked, still peeking between my fingers.

"I don't know," he smiled halfheartedly, moving my hands from my face. "Maybe hangout with Emmett."

"Jasper's not going to the party either. Maybe you should call him?"

"Yeah, maybe." He sighed and got up off the bed. "You'd better get ready or you're going to be late."

I nodded and walked slowly to the bathroom. I took a quick shower and then blow-dried my hair, making it nice and straight. Then I threw on a little bit of make up; some thin eyeliner and mascara to open up my eyes, and a little bit of lip gloss. I decided to go casual, but still semi-formal. I wore my black baby-doll dress and my black knee-length leggings with tennis shoes and my rain jacket.

"How do I look?" I asked Edward.

He was sitting on his bed with his legs crossed and his keyboard in front of him. His fingers playing softly across the board. I hadn't noticed it because he kept the volume very low. So low that I couldn't hear it from the bathroom. He still didn't have his shirt on and so I stared at his naked shoulders and the curve of his back.

"Perfect," he said, eyeing my cleavage.

"So do you," I whispered as I crawled onto the bed beside him. "If it were at all possible, I'd never let you wear a shirt again."

Edward kissed me aggressively for a moment, sucking my flavored lip gloss from my lips.

"But then again," I hummed, "I'd probably never stop touching you, or kissing you, or... fucking you."

Edward grinned. "That doesn't sound so bad to me," he said.

"I have to go," I said, kissing him one last time. "I don't want to be late."

"Let me drive you," he suggested.

"No, I don't want to bother you when I want to come home."

"You never bother me, love."

"But what if you're out with Jasper or Emmett?"

"I don't mind leaving them for you."

"I don't know," I frowned.

"I do."

"Alright then," I said, defeated.

Edward smiled and then thew on a sweatshirt.

"Call me when you're ready," Edward said as he parked outside of Jacob's house.

"I will," I said, leaning over to kiss him.

Edward kissed me for a long time, running his fingers through my hair and along my neck.

"You shouldn't do that," I scolded in a low voice.

"Do what?" he asked, his lips against mine.

"Touch me like that. It just makes me want you even more."

Edward smiled and then caressed his fingertips against my collarbone. I moaned softly, kissing him deeply again.

"You'd better get in there. Someone is starring at us from the door," Edward said.

I turned to see someone, mostly likely a man standing in the doorway. I was happy that the rain had come sooner than later, making it impossible for the snoop to see into Edward's windows.

"See you later," I said as I put up my hood.

"Ok," Edward mumbled.

I threw him another smile and then ran out into the rain, towards Jacob's house. As it turns out, my father was the one snooping.

"Hey dad!" I greeted as he let me into the house.

"Hey, Bells." He gave me a one-armed hug and then allowed me to properly greet everyone else.

My mom and Alice were very glad to see me. Harry Clearwater was being nice as usual, and so was Seth and Leah, even though Leah was on Billy's phone. Billy smiled at me and shook my hand. I tried my best to seem friendly, even though I hardly remembered him. Jake was the last person I greeted. He gave me a huge smile and then crushed me into a bear hug.

"You look beautiful," he said, eyeing my clothes. For some reason, his complement rubbed me in a strange way

"Who was that in the Volvo?" Charlie asked.

"That was Edward," I said, glancing at Jacob.

Charlie pursed his lips. Jacob glared.

"Well now," my mom said, clapping her hands together. "Now that everyone's here, lets eat!"

I spent most of my time with Jacob and Seth. Jacob told us old scary stories and funny jokes about his dad and his friends. I laughed along easily, strangely comfortable in the small house.

"Want to step outside with me for a sec?" Jacob asked when Seth finally left him alone.

"Isn't it raining?" I asked.

"Not right now," Jacob said.

I smiled, grabbed my coat and followed Jake out of the front door. It was very cold and dark outside; the wind bit at my exposed legs and cheeks. But the sky was beautiful. The clouds seemed to divide, giving the moon a chance to stare down at Jacob and I. It was beautiful and white and it glowed fully in the sky, making the clouds appear silver instead of a gloomy grey.

"I'm really happy you came," Jacob said.

"Me too." I met Jacob's gaze, and realized he had been watching me.

"I really like you, Bella," he continued. "I wish we had more time to hang out."

"Me too," I answered honestly. "But don't forget, Jake. It's your fault we don't hang out anymore."

"I know," he mumbled, still starring at me.

I looked away, starring out at the dark street. The only source of light was the moon.

"Would you hate me if I said I don't regret what I did?"

"No," I laughed. "But you shouldn't say that."

"Let me kiss you." Jacob's voice was a sudden whisper in my ear. I was surprised that his hands didn't reach for me, but the heat from his lips that grazed my ear made me take a step back.

I looked up at him, his face glowing in the moon light.

"I can't," I said.

"Why not?" he asked, still whispering. His face was only inches from mine.

"Because, Jake. I'm in love with Edward. He's my boyfriend."

"I like you, Bella. Why won't you let me kiss you?" Jacob continued to stare into my eyes, making it impossible for me to look away.

"Please, Jake."

"Please what?" His eyes grew glum, and they shifted to stare at my mouth. He licked his lips slowly, and moved in a bit closer.

I couldn't say anything. I was glued to the spot, my back pressed against the front door.

Jacob's eyes shifted once more from my eyes to my mouth and then very slowly he leaned closer to me. The space between our lips decreased, mili-centemeter, by mili-centemeter. And then his lips, ever so softly, touched mine.

Suddenly, the door behind me pushed open and I was knocked deeper into Jacob's warm closed lips. I almost screamed as I quickly pushed Jacob away from me. It was only then that I was aware of my ragged breathing. I didn't mean to really kiss Jacob. When I felt his lips, only barely touch mine, I was preparing myself to move away from him. A a light, feather light kiss wasn't really cheating. But then the wonderful Seth Clearwater burst the door open, pushing me towards Jacob. The door pushed me closer to him, therefore, pushing my lips deeper into his.

"Hey, Seth," Jacob said.

I glanced at Jacob, my eyes hardening as I pictured myself ripping his face apart. I didn't know what to do. I was so angry and I could feel the heat burn my face, making me tomato red. I turned on my heel and walked swiftly past his front lawn and down the dark street. I tripped a couple of times, but kept my pace as even as possible.

"Go inside, Seth," I heard Jacob mumble, and then he was by my side, keeping up with my pace effortlessly.

"Go away," I half screamed. I felt my tears begin to burn in my eyes.

"Wait, Bella," Jacob urged.

"No!" I half yelled, half sobbed as my throat grew tight. I stopped walking and turned to face him. "Do you have any idea what I've done? Do you even care?!" My tears flowed freely now. "What the hell am I supposed to say to Edward? I can't believe I did this to him!"

Jacob reached for my shoulder, trying to comfort me.

"Don't touch me!" I sobbed as I smacked his large hand away from me. "Why couldn't we just be friends, Jake? Why do you always have to screw everything up?"

I was blaming him now, even though I knew it was my fault. I could have said no and pushed him away from me, but I didn't. And why didn't I? Why did I let him kiss me?

"Why?" I sobbed, now talking to myself. "Why did I let you? Why didn't I say no?" I hunched into myself as I sobbed into my hands.

"Because you wanted me to," Jacob said.

I sniffled and then looked up into his dark eyes, pained from watching me in anguish. He was right. I did want him to kiss me.

"I have to go," I croaked. "Tell everyone I'm sorry. And tell the others that I love them." I continued to walk down the street as I pulled my cell phone from my jacket pocket.

"Don't go down there by yourself," Jake said as he continued to walk with me.

"I'm calling Edward to pick me up," I said.

Jacob gripped my shoulder, stopping me. "Bella, I--"

"Please, Jake. I need to be alone."

He nodded once and then turned back towards his house. From down the street, I could hear people howling with laughter. The sound tore at my heart even more. How could I fuck everything up when the evening was flowing so smoothly?

"Hello?" Edward answered his house phone.

"Its me," I said, trying to make my voice as casual as I could.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked, immediately alarmed. "What happened? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Can you come get me now?"

"Of course, love. I'll be right there."

"Actually, I decided to go for a walk, so I'm down the street."

"Alright. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes," I said. My voice shook, giving me away.

"I'll be there in five minutes," Edward said.

"Okay," I whispered.

"Bye."

"Edward?!" I called.

"I'm here."

"I love you." The words were barley audible.

"I love you too." And then he hung up.

I sat on the damp curb, in the blistering cold, waiting for my beloved to arrive. I felt so depressed and so dirty. I didn't want to tell Edward the truth, but I knew I had to. And just as Edward's shiny silver Volvo pulled up, it began to sprinkle again. I got up, noticing that my bum was now fully wet. I took a deep breath and walked slowly to his car.

--

**A/N-- I hope you liked it. Don't worry, the next chapter will be a spicy lemon. Tell me what you think!**


	24. A Few Words

hey everyone!

i'm just posting this to let all of my readers know that i will be updating my story Unfaithful very very soon. I have a chapter that is almost ready, and i promise you i will keep updating. i'm sorry i'm taking so long. life has been nuts over the past year or so.

don't worry. much more smutt, and E/B lovin' is coming up.

hopefull you'll keep reading along.

sorry for making you wait. that was rude of me.

expect an update this weekend. :D

-PuppetStrings.


	25. Chapter 24: Lights and Stars

Hi! Lol So, this is a new chapter. I'm sorry I took so long. I hope you all enjoy it. I should be posting chapter 25 very soon. Enjoy the smutt, guys. And don't forget to review. Oh! And I know its not a very long chapter like I promised, but I wanted it to be only sex. Lol the next one will be longer. I promise. ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. I'm not Stephenie Meyer. I just love her characters.

--

CHAPTER 24: LIGHTS AND STARS

The headlights blazed bright white into my eyes, blurring my vision. I blinked blind for a second; there was a part of me that wished I would remain blind. I had been dreading this moment. I felt guilty for something I didn't even want. Or, maybe I did in fact want the kiss. I felt so confused. As I waited for Edward to arrive, I had imagined the way I would tell him. I pictured myself down on my knees, grasping desperately at his waist; begging him to forgive me. But like all other day-dreams, I knew reality didn't work that way.

I moved slowly for the passenger door and climbed into the warm leather seat.

Edward studied my face. Five minutes was all I need to clear my face and control the hysteria that had hit me moments after the incident. I felt numb, and I couldn't tell if I was numb from the cold or from the utter depression.

"Hi," I muttered.

"How was the party?" Edward asked in a low voice. I could tell he was worried.

"Fine." I turned my head and stared out the window. The raindrops looked like diamonds against the window. "Its cold out there."

"Yes," Edward said. He knew he wasn't going to get much more out of me, and so he started the car.

The drive home felt like hours instead of minutes. The silence was deafening between us. I couldn't speak because I was temporarily mute. I had decided I wouldn't tell Edward what happened at Jakes house. Not tonight, anyway. I'd wait until I knew I could handle his reaction after what he's heard. I bit my lip and fought the tears that began to burn my eyes. I was so selfish.

As soon as we were in his room, I be-lined for the bathroom. I stripped my damp clothes off hastily and turned on the shower, blasting the hot water. I starred at myself in the mirror for a long time. My face was white and my eyes were swollen from tears; a nasty shad of pink and purple. My lips were pulled down in ghostly frown. No wonder Edward looked at me the way he did. I wasn't fooling anyone.

The water burned against my cold body, sending needles through my fingers and toes. The pain hurt, but felt nice at the same time. I scrubbed away the filth from my mouth and body and then relaxed letting the hot water consume me.

A cool hand was suddenly on my shoulder. I gasped and spun around. Edward stood behind me in the shower. He brushed his thumb over my left eyebrow, trying to relieve the obvious stress. Edward then bent down and kissed the hollow beneath my jaw. My eyes fluttered. His lips moved higher up my jaw until they reached my mouth. I let him kiss me deeply. When I was in Edward's arms it was easy to forget about the world. I forget who I was and everything around me. There was just him and me.

Edward gripped my face in his hands and then slowly he moved them down, cupping my breasts. I let out an involuntary moan.

"I want you," I breathed into his ear.

Edward gripped my thighs and pulled my legs around his waist as he forced me up against the shower wall. I moaned as he forced my blistering hot body against the cold tiles. He positioned himself at my center and then pushed slowly into me. I gripped his shoulders for support as my muscles constricted. Edward's thrusts were quick. My breathing became uneven as I felt my first orgasm near. My eyes shot open and Edward was watching me. My moans grew louder and his thrusts grew sharper and deeper. I was ready.

"Ed---!" My moans were drowned as Edward kissed me; feeling the spasms of my orgasm.

And then we were flying through the bathroom as Edward carried me to the bedroom. He threw me onto the warm sheets and then crawled between my legs. Edward brushed away the wet hair that clung to my face. Gazing into his green eyes I saw that Edward wasn't finished yet. He kissed me softly on the lips and then slowly lowered himself to kiss a path between my breasts and down my stomach. My muscles tightened under his soft kisses. Edward's lips moved to my inner thighs.

"What are you doing?" I croaked.

Edward didn't answer. I was amazed at how his kisses made my hips gyrate against the still air. I was still turned on. Edward's kisses turned into soft bites and I moaned louder involuntarily. The soft sucking he was doing along where the thigh connects to my center was driving me crazy.

"Please!" I groaned.

"What do you want me to do?" Edward's breath was cool against my vagina.

"Taste me." My voice was barely a whisper.

But Edward heard me just fine. His tongue pushed between my folds and a slid roughly against my clit. A painfully loud moan crawled its way out of my throat.

"Oh God," I screamed as Edward's tongue began to play patterns against the most intimate part of my body.

And then he was sucking me. Sucking 'it.' I screamed out in ecstasy. My legs were shaking and my hands gripped fistfuls of his hair.

"Oh Edward!" I moaned.

Edward lapped up my juices like a cat as he sucked and twirled his tongue around my clit. He pressed my thighs together and forced them against my stomach. His tongue continued to suck and lick me.

"Edward!" I screamed. I was close.

"Come for me." His voice was low and deep.

"I…!"

"Come."

"I'm…!"

"Come, Bella."

"AAahh….Unnnfffff…..!" I came.

Edward crawled up to lay beside me. Glancing at him, a little dizzily, I recognized that familiar smug crooked smile on his lips.

"Stop looking at me like that," I giggled.

And then I looked down at his penis, standing long and hard.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"For what?" Edward studied my face.

"Well, you didn't….. you know." I gestured to his penis.

"Bella," he said. "I'm not finished with you yet. I was just waiting for you to catch your breath."

Edward crawled between my legs once more and then entered me slowly. He pulled me onto his lap; his arms wound tightly around my waist and my legs wrapped tightly around his waist. I could feel that my body was a little sensitive, but I couldn't resist the utter bliss of having Edward hard and long inside of me. My body began to move as I realized how much I wanted to make love to him one more time. I used his arms and shoulders for support as I pushed myself up and down on top of him. I watched as his eyes began to lose focus. I grabbed a fist of his hair and kissed him roughly; sucking his upper lip.

He mouth tasted just as delicious as he looked. I swirled my tongue in his mouth and gyrated my hips a little harder.

"Bella," he moaned into my mouth. "I'm getting close."

My humping became rigid as I felt my second orgasm near as well. Edward grabbed my butt and forced my hips to move faster. All I could do was jerk towards him. And then suddenly, I came. Edward followed close behind me; I felt the twitch of his penis and his cum shoot inside of me.

We both collapsed onto the bed panting.

"You left the shower on!" I said, surprised.

--

The next morning was kind of a blur. Of course I was still thinking about the Jacob incident, but I still hadn't gained enough courage to tell Edward the truth. My mind was swimming with images of Jacob and Edward all night. I was barley even awake as I walked to Edward's car.

"Bella," Edward said, knocking my consciousness back to Earth.

I looked up quickly. We were already at school. Edward's eyes were alarmed. The drive to school must have been a bit more quiet that usual.

"Have a lot on you're mind?" He asked me. He already knew the answer of course, but he pretended he didn't.

"I'm just a little tired," I said. "I didn't sleep well."

"I noticed. You were tossing and turning all night. I was surprised because I figured, after a night of love making, you'd be able to sleep soundly."

I smiled awkwardly.

Getting out of the car, I gave Edward a quick kiss and hurried off to class.

The time was not on my side today. Every class before English seemed to speed by as if the time wanted me to be presented with last nights disaster.

I walked slowly to English and when I reached the classroom door, I decided to peek in through the tiny window. I felt strange spying on Jacob. And of course I saw him sitting in his usual seat... beside my seat. I felt a horrible twist in my stomach. I couldn't walk in there. I couldn't face him. I didn't want to see him or talk to him or hear his stupid voice.

Tears leaked out of my eyes as I unwillingly let out a small sob. Stupid Jacob Black. I turned and walked slowly to the cafeteria.

--

S/N: I want an Edward in my bed. ;) And I chose the chapter name Lights and Stars because I thought it would be cool to incorporate the lights from Edward's car and the beginning of the chapter with stars from her orgasm. lol


	26. Chapter 25: The Fight

**Hi. I've taken so long to update, I know. But here it is. So many of you have been asking me to update. Again, I'm sorry its taken me so long.**

**Please, review if you read!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just like to play with them. :D**

* * *

Chapter 25 – The Fight

"Bella, where are you going?"

I spun around in surprise. Alice stood a few feet behind me, her hand still on the knob to the Girl's bathroom. I had been on my way to the cafeteria. I didn't want to go to English, to see Jacob Black, so like a coward, I was running away. I stared at Alice as blankly as possible. I didn't want her to see just how upset I'd been only moments ago.

"Hello?" Alice said mockingly, waving her hand.

Did I have to answer?

"Bella," Alice said again. Her tone was stern now as she began to walk towards me.

"Nowhere," I said urgently. And then I marched past her, back towards my English class.

I didn't look at Alice as I walked past her, but I saw her angry confused expression in my peripheral. I ignored my sister.

The bell rang as my hand landed on the door knob. Taking a deep breath, I pulled the door open and walked in. My teacher gave me a very pointed look, but I ignored him and walked swiftly to my seat. I concentrated on my wet shoes squeaking on the tile floor. I dropped my school bag beside my seat, which made a low thud, and sat down. I felt, rather than saw, Jacob's eyes on me. I ignored him too. Tears were far away now. I wasn't hurt anymore, but angry. This whole love triangle thing was Jacob's fault. He kissed _me_. I didn't do anything to ask for that… or did I?

"Bella?" Jacob hissed.

I ignored him and turned my head to the opposite direction.

"Bella!" he hissed again.

Again, I pretended like I didn't hear him.

Half way into the lecture, Jacob placed a small piece of paper on my desk. I glanced down at the paper. It wasn't folded and Jacobs sprawl stared back at me.

_I'm an idiot_, he wrote.

I huffed, and looked away from the paper.

His hand reached out and snatched the paper off my desk. He scribbled something again and placed the paper back on my desk. I looked down and read it.

_I'm an idiot.__ I'm an asshole for kissing you._

I looked away from the note and nodded.

Again, Jacob grabbed the note, scribbled and replaced it on my desk.

_I'm an idiot__. __I'm an asshole for kissing you.__ I'll tell Edward what I did and happily let him punch me in the nose. _

I turned and looked at Jacob. Our eyes met for a second and then pretended to reenact being hit in the face, covering his nose as if it squirted with blood.

I laughed once and then clasped my lips together angrily, still looking at him. I reached into my bag and pulled out a pen.

_You really screwed up this time_, I wrote. I placed the note on Jacob's desk.

He read it quickly and wrote back.

_I know_, he wrote.

_BIG TIME_, I wrote back.

_I'm sorry again. I keep messing things up with us. But I can't help the way I feel about you, Bells_.

Jacob placed the note on my desk slowly. I felt his eyes watching me read it.

_I don't think we can be friends anymore_, I wrote. I placed the note on Jacob's desk without looking at him.

_Yes we can! I promise I won't do anything to screw this up again_, he wrote. His hands shook angrily as he placed the note on my desk.

_Too late. _I placed the note back on Jacob's desk.

He scribbled something and put the note back on my desk. I didn't read it. I placed my hand over the note while I fought back the sudden burn in my eyes. And then I clenched my hand around the paper, crumpling it into my fist. It was too late for us. He'd ruined our friendship. And for some reason the thought truly hurt me. I cared about Jacob more than I thought. I didn't want to lose his friendship. But it was his fault! He screwed this up.

The bell rang, dismissing class and I got up and shoved the note into my pocket.

"Bella," Jacob called my name as I exited the room. I didn't turn back.

Instead of heading to the parking lot, I turned into the Girl's bathroom instead. The bathroom was empty. I walked over to the sink, dropped my bag on the floor and stared at myself in the mirror. My lungs felt tight in my chest from stress. I splashed water messily onto my face and ran my hands over and around my neck, cooling me off. I heard the bathroom door open, so I quickly scooped up my bag and headed out the door.

I was walking across the parking lot, when I saw them. I froze. Jacob was standing in front of Edward, who leaned casually against the front of his car. Jacob was talking to Edward, his hands flying around animatedly. And then Edward sat up off his car. His posture was violent now. His chest puffed out and his hands balled into fists as leaned towards Jacob. Jake backed away, but instead of looking scared he looked eager. A smug smile spread across his face, like he was egging Edward on.

"Stop!" I yelled and I started running towards them.

They started pushing each other. Back and forth, forcing one another to make the first move.

"Stop!" I yelled again, but I didn't make it there fast enough.

With one final push from Jacob, Edward's fist flew up and collided hard with Jacobs left cheek. The blow knocked Jacob to the floor. Edward straddled him and threw punches against Jacob's face again and again.

"Stop it!" I screamed as I yanked on Edward's jacket.

"Mother fucker!" Edward yelled. Blood stained his knuckles now.

"Edward, stop!" I screamed.

But suddenly someone shoved me out of the way. It was Jasper. He pushed me aside and then locked his arms around Edward's flying arm. Edward's head snapped up as he stared over his shoulder into Jasper's face.

"Get off me!" Edward yelled as he struggled to pull his arm out of Jasper's grasp.

"Stop, Edward," Jasper said in a low controlled voice. "The cops are coming, man. Chief Swan is going to be here soon."

Edward got up and threw a kick to Jacob's stomach before turning to his car.

Jacob coughed in pain and then laughed. "Fuck you," he said as he spit blood onto the concrete.

"Get in the car, Bella," Jasper said. He gripped my hand and towed me towards the car. I stared after Jacob who lay curled and bloody on the floor, coughing and laughing.

Jasper opened the passenger door for me and then pushed me in.

"Go home!" Edward yelled before slamming the passenger door shut.

Edward started the engine and pulled dangerously out of the parking lot, his tires squealing as Edward's foot slammed on the gas pedal. I heard Charlie's sirens as we drove away from school. The sound grew faint as we flew down the street towards Edward's house. It was a long drive. Long because of the thick silence that settled in the car. Neither one of s said anything as we drove home.

Edward parked outside of his house and then we both stepped out of his car. Edward moved faster than I did. He walked quickly and angrily toward the front door. I didn't match his pace, but instead followed after him slowly. He left the door unlocked, and when I entered he was nowhere in sight. I guessed he was upstairs into his room.

Entering his room, I saw him sitting at the edge of his bed, his head in his hands. I noticed his right hand was stained with blood, small cuts splitting his knuckles open. I dropped my bag to the floor and sat next to him. He stayed like that for a long time. Too long. And so I got up and headed to the bathroom for a shower.

I washed slowly, but the hot water did nothing to heat my body. I felt cold inside. For the first time, I was actually afraid of Edward. I had never seen him that way before. I kept remembering the way he slammed his fist into Jacob's face. Over and over. And I kept seeing the blood. The blood on the left side of Jacob's face, the blood on Edward's hand and the blood in Jacobs mouth, on his once white teeth. I shivered harshly under the hot water. I stayed in there for a very long time and noticed, with a sudden pang, that Edward had never followed me in.

I shut the water off and dried quickly, eager to pull some clothes on. Opening the bathroom door, I saw Edward lying on his bed, his back towards me. I dressed quickly, peeking over my shoulder constantly. Edward never turned to look at me. I chose my sweat pants and a thin t-shirt and I even pulled some socks on to warm my feet. Glancing over at the clock, I noticed it was only 4 o'clock, but I climbed into bed next too Edward anyway. I faced Edward's back under the covers, but I didn't touch him. Even as he lay there, his back looked tense and rigid.

As the minutes ticked by, I began to wonder what Jacob must have said to Edward. What could he have possible said to provoke Edward that way? And once again I thought of Jacob lying on the ground, bleeding. And then I thought of Charlie. Did Chief Swan question Jacob? Did Charlie know who'd done it? Was Edward in trouble? Oh, no!

I suddenly sat up bolt right. I was in complete darkness. And then, as my eyes began focus, I saw the dim light coming from Edward's window. It was raining again, I could hear the rain. I hadn't realized that I'd fallen asleep.

"Are you ok?" Edward's voice was low and blank. His voice came from the ground at the foot of the bed.

My eyes focused on his face now, lit by the soft orange light from his keyboard.

"Yes," I said. My voice sounded blank too. "What time is it?"

"Two in the morning," he said. And then I heard the soft chords as Edward began to play again. He kept the volume really low.

"When are you coming to bed?" I asked as I lay back down on the soft pillows.

It took Edward a moment to answer. He finished a few more notes, paused and said, "Soon."

I curled up into a ball and waited. My eyes watched the alarm clock on the bed side table.

2:01am.

2:10am.

2:40am.

3:10am.

Edward still hadn't come to bed. I must have dozed off to the sounds of his music somewhere around 3:40am, and I didn't wake again until 11am that day. I stretched stiffly. It was Saturday. I sat up and looked around the room. Edward must be at work.

I got up and dressed before heading down stairs. I met Emmett in the kitchen. He was frying some eggs.

"Hungry?" he asked.

"Not really," I said.

"I'll make you some anyway," he shrugged. I noticed Emmett wasn't his usual happy self.

I served myself a cup of coffee and drank it down nervously. I didn't even bother adding cream or sugar. Emmett served the eggs on two plates, grabbed some forks and took a seat at the little kitchen table next to me.

"Thanks," I said.

Emmett nodded and began shoveling food into his mouth. I nibbled slowly. Emmett didn't bother trying to make conversation, and that made me even more nervous. I looked up at him suspiciously, but he kept his eyes on his food. I figured Edward must have said something to him. Emmett was never this quiet. He sat up then and took his cup and plate over to the sink. He washed them, and the pan, quickly before grabbing his keys and wallet off of the counter top.

"I'm going to the gym," he said. "See ya."

Emmett disappeared through the door, leaving me home alone. I finished my eggs, washed my plate and cup, walked back up to Edward's room and then climbed back into bed. Emmett didn't come back for several hours. And when he did, I didn't get up to greet him. I just listened to his heavy feet as he bustled around the kitchen. I heard the blender, some clinking, and the sink water. And then I heard him climb the stairs to his room. An hour later, I listened as he took a quick shower and then walk back to his room. Then he came to Edward's door and nocked.

"Bella?" he called softly.

I almost didn't answer. "Yeah?" I asked. My voice strained a bit. I hadn't spoken in several hours.

"I'm going out."

"Ok."

"Call if you need anything," he said as he headed back down stairs.

"Ok," I said. But I said it so low, I was sure he didn't hear me.

I watched the clock, counting down the time until Edward would arrive home. At 5:30pm, I heard Edward's car pull up in front of the house. My heart began to race as I listened to him walk slowly up the stairs to his room. He opened the door quietly. My eyes stayed fixed on the clock. 5:31pm. Edward closed the door behind him, shuffled around and then walked to the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

I listened as he turned the shower water on. I listened as the water splashed here and there, grew harder and softer as he moved in and out from under the stream. And then I listened as she shuffled around drying off and putting clothes on. It took him twenty minutes at the most.

He came out of the bathroom and then crawled into bed next to me, his back to me once again. We laid there for two hours straight, not speaking. I couldn't take it anymore and I broke down, letting the hot silent tears stream down my face.

I sniffed quietly.

I felt Edward's weight shift on the bed and then his long arms were suddenly around me. One slid beneath me, curling around my shoulders and the other went over me, wrapping around my waist.

"I'm sorry," Edward whispered into my ear. And then he began kissing me on the back of my neck.

I started to cry harder. I tried to pull one of my arms away from him so that I could cover my face, but he didn't let me.

"Love," he cooed into my ear again. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

I nodded, unable to speak. Edward's arms tightened around me as he continued to kiss my neck, my shoulders, my back, my ear, my cheek.

"I love you, Bella," he said.

I sniffed and turned my face toward him, looking up into his eyes. There was pain there. I pulled my hand away from my body, and he let me. Slowly I placed a finger on the worried crease between his eyebrows.

"Are you angry at me?" I croaked.

"Never," he said. "I'm angry at _him_." He spat the word. "And now I'm even angrier at myself for what I did to him. I shouldn't have reacted that way. I'm sorry for that."

"I'm sorry for not telling you," I said. I whimpered slightly again.

"Don't be," he said. "It doesn't matter what happened. He's a fucking asshole for trying to kiss a taken woman. I've seen the way he looks at you, Bella. I know he has a huge crush on you. So, I shouldn't have been so surprised with the fact that he tried to do something."

Many things rushed through my head then. Edward had seen the way Jacob looked at me? I pushed the thoughts away from my mind and concentrated on Edward's beautiful face.

"I love you," I said. I twisted in Edward's arms, trying to face him properly.

As soon as my body was level to his, Edward pressed his lips to mine. I moaned as I melted into his embrace. His arms loosened around my waist and they began to move over my body. One hand reached for the back of my head, crushing my lips to his, while the other yanked my leg over his hip. I moaned involuntarily. Edward pulled himself over me, settling between my legs and I eagerly reached my hands down, cupping his ass towards me.

Edward's hips began to gyrate against me as he kissed me heatedly.

"Bella," he whispered against my lips.

Edward's hands massaged my hips gently before they slid up under my shirt to my breasts. He cupped them softly, brushing his thumbs over my nipples. My back arched towards him. Edward removed my shirt quickly and then he pulled his lips away from mine. I sucked in a deep breath. Edward chuckled softly as he kissed a line down my neck and over to one breast. He paused, smelling my body, before sucking my nipple into his mouth. I groaned loudly.

"Oh, Edward," I said.

I began jerking my hips towards him. Edward moved his mouth to my other breast, giving that nipple the same amount of attention. I moaned again. My hands were eager now as they roamed over his back, caressing him.

"Edward." My voice was strangled with desire. "I need more."

Edward chuckled softly and then sat back on his heels. His hands reached down to my hips, where he grabbed the hem of my pants and pulled them down and off my legs, along with my damp panties. He sniffed my pants before tossing them aside. That just turned me on even more. Edward bent down and kissed my stomach, his hands running up and down my inner thighs.

"Edward, please," I groaned as my hips began to jerk towards him.

Edward's tongue plunged between my vaginal lips, tasting my clit. A shiver racked through my body as his tongue continued to lap my juices.

"You taste so good," Edward whispered from between my legs.

He continued to lick me, and then one solid finger slid into my cunt. His finger curled slightly as he continued to quickly pump and lick. A minute of this and my legs began to shake heavily with desire.

"Edward!" I yelled.

Heat was building where his fingers curled against that sweet spot. And then he stopped. I looked down at him with heavy lids, confused.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"I'm not going to let you cum yet," he said, tugging his boxers down his legs.

Edward climbed between my legs, leaned back on his heels, and positioned his large erect dick at my opening. My heart drummed in anticipation. Slowly, he pressed into me. He closed his eyes and groaned softly, savoring the feel. But he moved too slowly for me. I wiggled beneath him, urging him to move faster. I needed the friction. Edward's eyes opened and he watched the way my body continued to wiggle in anticipation. The corner of his lips pulled up as he stared at my pussy. His hands gripped my hips tighter and then he jerked me towards him, letting his dick fill me completely. I yelled out in ecstasy.

"More," I whimpered. "Please, more!"

Edward's thrusts were long and jerky as he sat back and pulled me up his thighs. Up his thighs I went and deep his dick went into my cunt. Soon, his hips began to move in unison. They began to move faster, becoming rhythmic. His thrusts grew shorter and harder as he pumped faster into me, his hands never leaving my hips. I stared through blurred eyes, watching him. His eyes were on my breasts, watching them bounce under his rough thrusts. Every now and then, he would bend down over me and suck on each of my nipples, though he never let his thrusts into my pussy falter.

Again, heat began to pump from my pussy, growing hotter and hotter. Once again I could feel my climax nearing.

I moaned louder as I gripped his hands on my hips. I felt my nails dig in to his tough skin.

"Oh, God!" I moaned. "Oh, Edward! I'm close!"

"Come for me, Bella," he groaned.

He pulled my legs up and over his shoulders as he continued to thrust into me. This brought on an entirely new sensation. The ball in my stomached ached for a release, but I urged myself not to let it happen. It felt so good; I tried my best to last longer. I tried my best to hold on to this new feeling, to swim in it as I let Edward pound into me. But I couldn't last long. Fire burned through my legs and suddenly I was flying. Stars burst in front of my eyes, dazzling me as my orgasm reached its peak. It lasted for a long time, Edward never slowed his thrusts. He drew out as much of the sensation as he could; forcing wave after wave of ecstasy to wash through me. And then he let my legs fall at his sides. He pulled out of me. I was only slightly aware of his movements. He placed my hand around his hot, slick, hard cock, and with his large hand over mine, he began to pump his erection. He pumped quickly. I forced my eyes opened and watched. His eyes were on mine, watching my face, but they flickered to my breasts and to my vagina. His dick was wet with my cum as he forced my hand to pump harder up and down his length. And then his shoulders began to shake.

"Fuck," he groaned. And at that moment, his white seed squirted from the tip of his penis onto my stomach. He forced me to continue pumping, drawing out all of his cum. "Fuck, fuck," he groaned and then he collapsed next to me.

He breathed as raggedly as I did.

"'Fuck' is right," I said giggling. "That was amazing."

Edward smiled at me, his head still swimming with his orgasm. "How's your throat?" he asked, his voice sounded slightly hoarse and his eyes were still closed.

I cleared my throat and winced. "Ouch," I said.

Edward laughed. "You were very loud," he said. "You didn't hold back."

I looked at him shocked, a hot blush spreading across my face, up to my hairline.

Edward's eyes were on me and he laughed again, happily.

* * *

**Sorry I took so long to update. But here it is.**

**Review! Tell me what you thought about the fight!**


	27. Chapter 26: The Threat

**Please, review if you read!**

**This is continuing from the previous night. Makeup sex, I guess. lol**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of Stephenie Meyer's characters. **

* * *

**Chapter 26 – The Threat**

Edward continued to hum softly in my ear as his fingers drew patterns across my bare stomach. It was a slow tune, rising up and down in different transitions. Sometimes he would clear his throat and start again somewhere different. The tune was unfamiliar; probably something he'd been working on recently. Edward's fingers ran up stomach to the base of my breast. I flinched.

"What?" he asked and I could hear a hint of a smile in his voice.

"Tickles," I said. I kept my eyes closed, relaxing against his naked body.

He chuckled softly as he ran his finger around my nipple and then down to my stomach again. I felt so content and unbelievably happy as I lay there next to him. A few hours ago we weren't even speaking to each other, and then after a couple of hours of sex, we were back to being as happy and in love as ever.

Edward's hand began to drift lower, beneath the thin sheets we were under before brushing his fingertips over my soft pubic curls. I opened my legs involuntarily. Edward's fingers slid lower, softly caressing my vaginal lips. I was still slick with my cum and he knew it. Edward's humming turned into a low groan against my ear.

He pushed a finger inside of me. My back arched against the sensation and I let my breath out between my teeth. Edward bent down to kiss my neck softly.

His hand began to move, sliding his finger in and out of me. I could tell he wasn't trying to make me climax, he just wanted to feel me. I reached my hand down and cupped his, feeling his hand move between my legs.

My eyes opened and bright green eyes stared back at me. Edward watched my face, smiling crookedly, smugly. I reached and cupped his dick in my hand. A shutter ran through him as I slid my hand over his cock from base to tip.

We made love for the second time that night; and we did it slowly, at first. Wrapped in each other's arms we moved, intertwined, relishing in the feel of one another. Hours of tender kisses, soft caresses and gentle 'I love you's. But, of course we became much more aggressive as we began to near our orgasms. I was close to cuming when he forced me onto my stomach and fucked me hard from behind, pulling my hair back as I screamed out in ecstasy. Our sex never stayed typically 'romantic' like in sappy romance movies, we were too much in lust to ever let it stay slow and tender until the end.

I woke up the next day feeling soar and exhausted. My vagina ached uncomfortably from the constant friction from the previous night. Glancing over at the clock I saw that it was almost noon. Stretching stiffly, I got up and took a shower. While back in Edward's room I realized how much dirty laundry we had. I didn't even have anything clean to wear.

"Edward," I said.

Edward was on his bed playing the piano. He was still naked as he sat there on top of the blankets. I blushed as I eyed his penis.

"Yes?" he asked. He didn't look up.

"Edward, we don't have any clean clothes," I said. "I don't have _any_ clean clothes."

Edward looked up at me, and then scanned the room. There were piles of dirty laundry everywhere.

"Hmm," he said. He got up and walked over to his dresser. "I guess we'd better do some laundry today." He pulled out two t-shirts and a pair of gym shorts. He tossed me one of the t-shirts.

I stared at it for a moment. It was a thin worn Pink Floyd t-shirt.

"I don't have any underwear," I said.

"Don't wear any," he said.

"I don't have any clean bra's either."

Edward shrugged, a smile playing at the corner of his mouth. "Don't wear one."

I looked his t-shirt over once more and then pulled it on. It was much too large, falling past my hips. I bunched up the hem of his shirt, and then tied it into a knot until it fitted nicely at my stomach.

"Much better," I laughed as I caught Edward's expression. He was looking at me skeptically and then he walked towards me.

"I really like the way you look in my t-shirt," he said. "So sexy…" His voice purred against my ear. I chuckled again as I kissed his scratchy cheek.

"Let's go wash some clothes," I said. I pushed him away and then threw on a pair of clean-ish jeans.

The Laundry Mat with Edward was much more fun that I'd ever thought it would be. We loaded up our laundry into five different washing machines together and then walked over to a small Fast Food hut across the street to get some lunch. We ordered a couple of hamburgers and cokes and walked back to the Laundry Mat. Sitting on the trunk of Edward's Volvo we devoured our burgers and cokes.

The washing process was fairly quick, but it was the folding that took the longest. We ended up folding our clothes at a small table beside a woman and her four year old daughter. The mother was on her cell phone talking animatedly, as her daughter sat on the table, her legs swinging back and forth off the edge. The woman suddenly cut herself off in the middle of a sentence and stared at her daughter. Clearly, she was about to say something she didn't want her child to hear.

"Mommy will be right back," the woman said, and then she left room.

I watched as she lit a cigarette and moved further and further away from the building.

I glanced around the room before catching Edward's eye. He shook his head angrily. He was thinking what I was thinking. This woman left her baby girl all alone in a room full of strangers. I looked out of the window at the woman again, her back was facing us.

The little girl started to fidget on the table top when suddenly she fell off and landed hard on her knees.

I yelled, startled and then rushed over to the little girl, but Edward got there first because he was closest to her. He bent down instantly and then pulled the little girl up onto her feet.

"Wow," he exclaimed. "Are you okay?" His voice was low and smooth as he spoke to her.

Tears began to fill her eyes as she looked back at him. She shook her head.

"Yes you are," Edward said in that same tender tone, "See?"

He rubbed her small knees with the back of his hand. But the little girl's pout grew more pronounced as she wiped a hand over her eyes.

"Hey," Edward said. "Why don't I go find your momma, will that make you feel better?"

"Yes," the little girl nodded. Her voice shook in pain as she stared back at Edward.

"Ok," he said. Edward turned and reached for my hand. "This is Bella. She's going to stay with you while I go get your momma."

The little girl looked up at me and smiled. I couldn't help but smile back.

Edward got up, and kissed me softly on the cheek before running out. I watched as he caught up with the woman. He stood in front of her for a moment, talking, before they both turned and walked quickly back to the building together.

"Here she comes," I said.

Edward and the little girl's mother entered the room and immediately the woman ran to the little girl's side. She kissed the little girl's face over and over, apologized to Edward and I, and then left the Laundry Mat.

"That was interesting," I said as we finished folding our clothes.

"What was?" Edward asked.

"You seem so comfortable around children."

"Well, I do have a brother, you know," he said. But there was something in his tone.

"Yeah, an older brother," I said, sarcastically.

Edward shrugged. "I like kids."

He turned then, carrying a basket to the car. There was something strange about the way he said that last sentence. Was he upset?

Edward came back and grabbed the next basket. I grabbed the last of the clothes and then followed him out to the car. I didn't mention the little girl again.

* * *

Monday morning came too soon. I was dreading seeing Jacob in English.

"Do you think he said anything to my dad?" I asked Edward as we walked towards campus.

"No," Edward said. "I think Charlie would have showed up or at least called if he had."

"Yeah," I said, guessing Edward had to be right.

The day ticked by much too quickly, as did Calculus. Calculus, my favorite class this semester, went by the fastest because I had it with Edward. And then, all too soon I was heading for my English class. I was down the hall when I saw him. Jacob was outside of our classroom, leaning against the wall beside the door. Even from the angle where I stood, I could see the bruises on his face.

I approached him slowly.

Jacob turned and faced me head on when he heard me approaching. A purple bruise covered the length of his left cheekbone. There was also a black circle under his left eye and large cut with two stitches over his left eyebrow.

"Jake," I whispered as my eyes flew over the cuts and bruises again and again.

Jacob smiled at me. "Your boyfriend knows how to throw a punch."

I cringed.

"I owe him," he continued.

My pity turned to annoyance.

"He owed you," I said, glaring at him.

"For what?" he asked.

"You know what."

"Enlighten me."

"For kissing me," I hissed. "And then running and telling him all about it."

"I told him the truth," Jacob shot back.

"What truth?" I asked, remembering I didn't know exactly what he had said to Edward.

"That you wanted me to." I didn't miss the way Jacob's eyes roamed over my face and then my mouth.

"I didn't!" I spat in frustration.

"Yes you did. But when I asked, you said you couldn't. You wanted to kiss me, but you couldn't because of him. Because of Edward." Jacob was advancing on me now, closing the distance between us.

I looked around and was surprised to see the hall deserted except for one girl. She stared at us and then darted towards the stairs, disappearing from sight. "That's not true." I said.

"Yes it is. You like me, Bella. I know you do. You want to kiss me, but you can't." Jacob was still moving closer to me and so I began taking involuntary steps backwards. "You're stuck because of Edward. You have feelings for me, but you just won't admit it to yourself."

Jacob was only a foot away from me now. I pushed against his chest, trying to force him away from me. "Stop!" I yelled. My strength was nothing against his.

Jacob continued to move closer. "What do you think our relationship would have been like if you'd never met Edward?" Jacob asked.

"There is no relationship, Jake," I said. My back hit the opposite wall.

"You would have wanted me," Jacob said, ignoring my response. "You would have kissed me gladly. You wouldn't be denying your feelings right now."

"There are no feelings, Jake. I don't like you that way!" Jacob was closing in on me, his palms resting on the wall behind me on either side of my head. I felt caged in. "Get out of my way," I said as I tried to shrug past him. He didn't let me move. One hand went down and pinned my shoulder to the wall.

"Admit it," he whispered into my face. His eyes were on mine, swimming with desire. I cringed away from him in disgust and anger.

"Get-the fuck-away from me, Jacob Black," I whispered back. My eyes were on the hand that pinned me to the wall.

I heard Jacob swallow hard. "No," he said. His eyes were on my lips again.

"Move!" I screeched and then my hand collided with the right side of his face. My slap echoed through the hall.

Jacob stumbled away from me—not out of hurt, but out of surprise.

I breathed raggedly as I began to back away from him.

"Leave me alone, Jacob, or I'll tell my boyfriend to bit the shit out of you again," I said. My voice was shaking. "And I won't be sorry this time."

Jacob laughed. "Do you think I'm afraid of your pale boyfriend, Bells? I wanted him to hit me. I wanted to see how tough he is."

"What is your problem?" I asked. This was a side of Jacob I'd never seen before.

"I want you, Bella," he said. "And I'll fight for you. I don't mind fucking up your boyfriend's face in the process. It just makes it that much more fun."

"But I don't want you!" I said. My voice was shaking again. "You'd better leave me alone or I'll tell Charlie. He won't happy when he hears about how you've harassing me."

Jacob roared with laughter as he started walking towards me again.

For the first time in my life, I was scared of Jacob. His aggressive demeanor and desire for me felt threatening. I turned on the spot and ran. I ran down the hall and through the doors, leaving the building behind me. I ran through campus, glancing over my shoulder ever few seconds to make sure Jacob wasn't following me. After a few minutes, I slowed to a walk. Reaching Edward's Physics class, I sat outside the door and waited for his class to end.

I got up from the ground as students began shuffling out of class. Edward was one of the last students to leave the room. He almost walked right past me as he hurried out, stuffing his text book into his bag.

"Edward," I called softly.

Edward stopped dead, as he turned to stare at me in surprise. It took him a few moments to react.

"What—?" he began, but his thoughts seemed to change course. "Are you okay?" he asked. His hand was still on the text book, sticking halfway out of his bag.

"Yeah, "I said, but my voice shook.

"What happened, Bella? Where's Jacob?" Edward's eyes began to search the campus ahead of us.

"I don't know where he is."

Edward caught the edge in in my tone and turned his attention to me. Edward's book slid of his fingers and landed with a low thud on the ground. Instantly his hands were on my shoulders.

"Did he hurt you, Bella?" He asked. His eyes were concerned as he searched my face.

"No," I said.

"Did he touch you? Did he—kiss you?"

"No," I said, disgusted.

Edward's shoulders seemed to relax a bit. "Then what happened? Why are you here? Why didn't you go to class?"

"I… didn't want to see him." I lied. I didn't want to tell Edward the truth because I was afraid of what he might do to Jacob, or what Jacob might do to Edward if Edward were to confront him. Jacob frightened me. He seemed so unstable now and I wasn't sure what he would be capable of. And what if Edward did win the fight and he beat Jacob up again. I wouldn't want that kind of mess on his hands. Charlie would definitely find out this time and who knows what he would do?

"Love," Edward whispered. "You don't need to be afraid of him." Edward pulled me into his arms now. "He's a stupid, arrogant, asshole with a crush. And anyway, I broke his face last week. He won't try anything with you again."

I shuddered in Edward's arms. He was so wrong.

"Love," he said again. "If you're nervous, tell your father. Get a restraining order against him. That would force Jacob into another classroom to finish out the semester and you won't be bothered by him anymore."

"Yeah," I relaxed into Edward's shoulder, "a restraining order. I'll… tell Charlie."

Edward leaned down and placed a tender kiss on my lips.

"Let's go home," he said. And then, snatching up the book from the ground, he towed me towards the parking lot.

* * *

**I hope you like my RobStew t-shirt reference at the beginning of the chapter. Lol I will explain Edward's reaction about the little girl and there's more to come with creepy Jacob Black in future chapters. I have an outline and I hope you like it. lol**

**Review! Review! Review!**


	28. Chapter 27: In the Night and Rain

**Please, review if you read!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of Stephenie Meyer's characters. **

* * *

Chapter 27 – In the Night and Rain

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive you to your father's house?" Edward asked as we pulled up to his house.

"I'm sure. I'll take my truck. And anyway, you have work tonight, Edward," I said.

"I can call in. You seemed so… worried today at school. I don't want to leave you alone."

I didn't tell Edward about the encounter with Jacob. I knew he would try to do something and the idea made me incredibly uncomfortable. After what happened at school today, I didn't know what Jacob Black was capable of. He told me he wanted Edward to hit him to find out how tough he was. Was it a test? Is Jacob Black stronger than Edward?

Images of their previous fight in the campus parking lot fluttered threw my mind, but now their roles were reversed. I saw Edward lying on his back, straddled by Jacob who threw his fist into Edward's face over and over. I saw Edward spit blood, laying there bloody and bruised. I flinched.

"I'm going to call in sick. I can't leave you alone. You look terrified." Edward's voice penetrated through the horrific images in my head.

I placed my hands over my eyes and shook my head, trying to erase the vision behind my eyelids.

"No," I said. "Go to work. I'll go to Charlie's and then I'll meet you here tonight."

I grabbed my school bag and then reached for the door when Edward's hand closed around my wrist. I turned and looked at him.

"Be safe," he whispered.

I leaned forward and kissed Edward. He reached his hands up and cupped my face, deepening the kiss and making it linger.

"I love you," I whispered in his face as our lips parted.

"I love you," Edward whispered back.

The drive to Charlie's house was fairly quick. Edward lived just a few miles away. Pulling up I didn't see any sign of the cruiser so I pulled into the driveway and got out, deciding I'd wait in the house instead of out in my truck in the rain. The key to the dead bolt was hidden in the vines that clung to the house like it normally did. Unlocking the door, I stepped into the dark small house. Walking over to the living room, I flipped on the small television and settled myself in to wait.

Charlie arrived about an hour later.

"Bells?" I heard him call as he opened the door.

"Hey, Dad," I said as I walked into the entry way. Charlie was pulling off his jacket.

"What's up, kiddo?" He asked. "What brings you here?" Charlie eyed me suspiciously.

"Just, thought I should pay my father a visit."

"Oh." Charlie hung up his gun and then shuffled around a bit. "Do you… want some water?"

"No thanks," I said and then I followed him back into the living room.

"Actually, Dad, there is a reason why I'm here." I was sitting next to Charlie on the small sofa, but I didn't face him as I spoke. My eyes were glued to the TV. "It's about Jacob Black."

"What about Jake?"

"I've been having some trouble with him." My voice trembled slightly.

"Yeah, you're not the only one."

I looked at Charlie in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"He's been having some trouble with some kids on campus. Last week he got the living hell kicked out of him in the middle of the school parking lot. But you would know right? Jake told me he has you for English."

"Yeah," I said.

"So, I took him over to the hospital myself. He must have lost a pint of blood from his nose; he was bleeding all over the back seat. But the doctor said there weren't any broken bones. Not even a broken nose."

I didn't say anything. I wasn't worried about Jacob at all. The very thought of him repulsed me. I grimaced at the TV.

"So, what kind of trouble were you talking about, Bells? Are you worried about Jake or something?"

"Not really." My voice was barely above a whisper. "I'm more worried about myself." I turned to meet Charlie's gaze. I could tell by his expression that he could see the tears in my eyes.

"What do you mean, honey?"

"Jacob has been… acting strange towards me. And it's starting to frighten me."

"What has he been doing?"

I took a deep breath and wiped the tears from my eyes. It was so difficult to tell Charlie this; I didn't know where to start.

"I know Jake like's me more than just a friend. And he has for some time now. At first it was just something that I knew about and it wasn't a big deal. We were friends. But as time passed, Jake started to treat me differently. He knows I'm with Edward, but that doesn't seem to matter to him. It doesn't stop him from trying to… do things. Kiss me or… hold me a certain way." I paused and took a deep breath, still whipping the tears from my eyes. Charlie didn't say anything.

"Do you remember that day you invited me over to Jake's house for dinner a couple of weeks ago?" Charlie nodded. "Jake asked me to step outside with him for a minute to talk. And so I did. Jake confessed his feelings for me and I was flattered but I just do see him that way. And then Jacob kissed me even though I told him I didn't want him to." My voice was trembling even more now. And still, Charlie didn't say anything.

"I saw Jacob at school today and he started threatening me. He told me he'd fight Edward if he had to, that he'll get his way and have me no matter what. He said he wants me and he doesn't mind messing up my boyfriend's face in the process."

Charlie was staring blankly at the carpet.

"Say something, Dad," I said after a long silent moment.

"Bella," Charlie began, sounding exasperated, "I don't think Jacob is going to try anything. He's a young man with a crush, that's all."

"Dad!" I half yelled. "This isn't just a crush anymore. He's scarring me. He's cornering me on campus to tell me stuff like this. He's threatening to beat up Edward."

"Bella, I can't do anything without cause. Jacob hasn't hurt you or Edward."

"Charlie, I'm not asking you to arrest him," I said. My furry was spilling from my mouth like acid now. "But I'm not going to give that jerk a chance to do something to me or Edward. I want a restraining order against him, Charlie! I want to make sure he doesn't have the chance to corner me again. If I feel threatened and harassed, then I shouldn't have to put up with it. I don't want Jacob to be able to come within a hundred feet from me." I was on my feet now. The adrenaline made me too angry to sit.

Charlie stood up and faced me. "Are you sure about this Bella? A restraining order is a big deal. There's no going back and we may have to take Jacob to court."

"I don't care. I want this done. I don't feel safe around Jacob Black anymore."

"Alright," Charlie said, running his hand through his thick curly hair. "I'm going to head down to the office, talk to a few guys and make some phone calls."

"Okay," I said. I turned towards the door and pulled on my rain jacket. Charlie pulled his on as well.

"I'll call you tomorrow, Bella, and I'll give you the details. But do something for me; just do me a favor, alright?" Charlie's expression was sullen. "Just think about this a little more tonight. This is Jacob Black we're talking about. You guys have known each other since you were kids. Jake is Billy's son."

I could see the pain this caused Charlie. "I'll think about it," I said. "Goodnight, Dad."

I pulled the door open and ran out to my truck. It was really dark outside and the rain came down hard now. I could barely see my truck as I trudged through the thick wall of rain. I yanked the driver's door open and climbed in. I fluffed my hair out of my hood and turned on the heater. The drive back to Edward's house took much longer because of the rain. I drove very carefully and slowly, it was so hard to see out of the front windshield.

I started to think about the sudden change in Jacob's attitude recently. How incredibly hostile he had become. He was never like this before. He used to be sweet and kind. One of the nicest people I knew. But not anymore; he seemed so dysfunctional now. It was scary. But, like Charlie had said, is it worth the restraining order? Would this ruin Jacob's life? I didn't want that, but then again, how else could I keep him from being so hostile towards Edward and myself. Maybe I should talk to him. Just sit down and have a long civil conversation about this whole thing. Maybe that would be the right thing to do. If I can talk to Jacob about his feelings for me, about my feeling for Edward, maybe he'll understand that there is no hope in a relationship between us. Maybe it would ease his tension and he'll be able to think logically and stop acting like such a psycho. Because that is exactly what he has been acting like, and that is why I am so afraid of him.

I kept thinking about Jacob during the drive home. And slowly, the images of him, bruised and angry started to blur away and were replaced by bright white smiles. That smile I used to love. The friendly, welcoming smiles he used to give me every time he saw me. I didn't see the scary Jacob anymore, I saw my Jacob. My Jake. We used to be such great friends. I pulled up to Edward's house, pulled my hood over my head, grabbed my book bag and headed out into the rain once again.

I had only taken two steps when I heard a soft rumble from down the street. I used my hand to shield my eyes as I squinted into the rain. The rumbling grew louder and then I saw a black figure on a black motorcycle pull up. The motorcycle slowed and stopped in front of me. The man on the bike looked big, but unrecognizable as I peered into the jet black helmet. The man starred back at me for a few moments before cutting off the engine. I backed away. Something about this person frightened me.

The man got off of his motorcycle and then walked slowly towards me as he removed his helmet. It was Jacob. I stumbled and then tripped, falling hard on my butt in surprised.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. My hood blew off of my head and then rain soaked threw my hair.

"What did you tell Charlie?" he asked.

"What?" I said in surprise. My stomach knotted uncomfortably as I stared into his dark angry eyes. Again, there was no sign of my friend in that face. The expression on Jacob's face was twisted with rage.

Jacob moved quickly now. He ran towards me and then pinned me to the ground. I screamed.

"What did you tell Charlie?" He yelled into my face.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I cried in terror. I couldn't see anymore. As I lay on my back, I was blinded by the thick harsh rain drops that fell into my face.

"I saw you're truck at Charlie's house, Bella! What did you tell him?" Jacob's hands were tight on my wrists as I struggled against him. His grip was so tight, I was surprised my bones didn't break in his fists.

"I didn't say anything," I sobbed.

"Don't lie to me! I saw Charlie head out after you. He was heading towards the station! What did you tell him about me, Bella?"

"Nothing! I didn't tell him anything!"

Jacob pulled my hands up and over my head where he gripped both of my wrists in one of his hands. "Don't you know how much I care about you?" Jacob whispered against my cheek as he pushed his way between my legs. "Don't you know how much I want you?" Jacob's free hand pressed against my vagina, rubbing me.

"Jacob, please!" I screamed as I struggled beneath him. I was crying harder as I kicked and jerked, struggling to free my hands from his death grip. "Jake, stop!"

Jacob bent his head and began sucking roughly on my neck, while his hand moved more roughly against my vagina.

"Jake, stop it!" I cried, over and over, but all that could be heard were strangled groans as I coughed through the rain and sobs that choked me.

Jacob's hand slid into my jeans, feeling me. I screamed louder in horror. His rough fingertips burned my skin as he slid them over my clit, hurting me. I had once imagined a situation similar to this. Once I had wanted Jacob this way. I would sometimes imagine what sex would have been like with him, my white, creamy naked body pressed up against his long, hard brown torso. But lust was forever gone now. Jacob's hand continued to rub against my naked vagina, but there was nothing for him there. I could feel how dry I was against his hand as he worked to try to turn me on, rubbing roughly against me.

I was crying freely now, my world falling apart around me. Jacob was supposed to be my friend, but now he was the devil. His hands worked harder and harder, making my skin feel raw beneath his touch.

I could feel his finger touch my opening when he suddenly stopped, just before entering me. And then his hand yanked out of my pants, the sudden force caused the top of my jeans to rip. I looked around through blurred eyes in surprise. Jacob was running away from me, yanking his helmet on before jumping onto his bike and kicking it to life. And then heavy feet suddenly ran past me. Emmett was tearing after Jacob with incredible speed. And he was yelling something, but Jacob's motorcycle engine muffled his words. Jacob sped away, leaving Emmett far behind.

I sat there crying aggressively on the floor, unable to move. Emmett walked slowly towards me and then crouched down in front of me.

"Are you alright?" he asked, wiping my hair out of my face.

I shook my head. I was far from alright. Emmett had to carry me into the house. I was so weak and hurt, I couldn't pull myself together. It took a long time until my sobs subsided.

"Do you want to call your father?" Emmett asked.

I shook my head again. I didn't want to talk to Charlie, not yet. All I wanted was Edward. We didn't speak for a long time as we sipped the tea Emmett had made us. I glanced at the clock and saw it was 9:50pm. Edward would be getting out of work in ten minutes. I wiped my leaking eyes on the towel Emmett had given me.

Twenty minutes later I heard the locks click as Edward opened the front door. I looked up at the door way when Edward entered. His eyes instantly found mine, and then they grew wide with horror.

"What happened?" he said.

"Jacob," was all I could get out before breaking down again.

* * *

**Tell me what you think! **

**If you have questions, I'll be happy to answer them.**

**Review! Review! Review!**


	29. Chapter 28: Shame

**I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Please, Review and let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of Stephenie Meyer's characters.**

* * *

Chapter 28 – Shame

Edward was at my side in seconds. His hands reached for my face as he forced me to look in his eyes. There was anger there, but it only barley masked the pain that twisted his expression. Such beautiful eyes he had. I could see the flecks of orange that scattered perfectly around his pupil in his bright green eyes. He was speaking to me, I knew he was. But all I could do was stare into those hypnotizing green eyes. I felt safe again. Instantly safe. Edward was here, I could feel the pressure of his hands on my arms.

"Bella!" he called loudly into my face.

I blinked hard.

"What did he do?" Edward asked again.

But now Emmett was speaking. "He had her pinned to the ground, Edward. I don't think he hurt her, but he scared the shit out of her."

"Did he hurt you, Bella?" Edward's face was inches away from mine as he searched my face.

My eyes fell to the waistband on my jeans, and tears filled my eyes. There was a long rip just beneath the zipper. Jacob's hand had ripped the front of my pants in effort to quickly remove his hand from where it had been, pressed against me. I nodded. Yes, Jacob had hurt me. He had hurt me so bad, our friendship had gone to the point of no return. It could never be mended now.

Edward's hands flew away from my shoulders and a loud roar echoed through the small house as Edward screamed out in rage.

"Wait!" Emmett yelled as he chased Edward through the front door.

I stood, motionless in the kitchen; listening.

"Edward! What the fuck are you going to do?" Emmett yelled.

There was a few smacking sounds, some shuffling and then the slam of a car door. I heard the ignition and then a screech of burned rubber. And then Emmett calling after Edward.

Emmett ran back into the house. His eyes found me, frozen in the kitchen.

"He's going after Jacob," he said, and then he ran to the telephone. "Chief Swan?" Emmett said. "This is Emmett, Edward's older brother. Edward is on his way to Jacob Black's house. I suggest you get there before Edward does. Goodbye."

Emmett slammed the received down hard and then snatched his keys up from the counter top.

"Are you coming or what?" he yelled to me.

He didn't need to ask me twice. I ran swiftly behind him, through the front door. We ran quickly to Emmett's red Jeep. It was still raining, and I was soaked through instantly as I climbed into warm Jeep. Emmett started the ignition and then peeled out of the driveway with incredible speed, his tires rolling over the ferns and sidewalk curb. I was barely aware of the speed we drove at. All I could think about was Edward and what might happen if he caught up to Jacob before Charlie did. I was terrified.

"It's going to be okay," Emmett said. His hand reached out to grasp mine, startling me.

I hadn't realized I was shaking. A couple of very long minutes later, I began to see bright red and blue lights in the distance.

"Shit!" Emmett hissed as he jabbed his foot harder on the accelerator. We were at Jacob's house in seconds.

I pushed the passenger door opened before Emmett had even cut the engine, and I ran out into the rain.

"Edward!" I screamed, searching for him in the thick downpour. "Edward!"

"Over here," I heard Charlie call.

I ran numbly, stumbling over my feet, towards his cruiser. Edward was sitting in the back seat, with the door open. Edward sat motionless, his head in his hands. I walked slowly towards Edward, and pushing his hands away from his face, I crawled unsteadily into his lap. Edward responded instantly, pulling my body closer to his chest and tucking my head beneath his chin.

"What happened?" I heard Emmett call.

"Not much," Charlie said. "I found Edward here, pounding down the Black's front door, calling out for Jake. He almost gave Billy a heart attack."

"Where's Jacob?" Emmett asked.

"Don't know. Billy said he didn't come home."

Edward gripped me tighter.

"Could someone please explain to me why Edward tried to break down Billy's door?" Charlie asked. "What happened?"

I turned to peer into Charlie's hooded face. His eyes were sullen as he stared back at me. I climbed off of Edward's lap and faced Charlie head on. I wasn't afraid of hurting anyone's feelings anymore, not even Charlie's, not after what had happened to me.

"Jacob Black showed up at Edward's house, Charlie," I said. My voice came out raspy, but still loud and harsh. "He knew I had gone to see you. You're wrong about him, Charlie. He doesn't have just a crush on me anymore."

"What are you talking about, Bella?" Charlie said. He tried to reach a hand out to my shoulder, but I shrugged away aggressively.

"He tried to rape me!" I screamed into his face. "He pinned me down and tried! But Emmett was there and he scared Jacob away before he could do anything serious. " I was crying now; hysterics building in my chest. I felt Edward's hands yank me away from Charlie as he pulled me into a tight, protective hug. The feel of his body against mine was comforting, and I pressed my face deeper into his chest, still sobbing.

"I.." Charlie began, but words deserted him now. He just stood there frozen.

After a few moments, Charlie spoke again.

"Take her home, Edward," he said. "I'm going to put a warrant out for Jacob's arrest."

I didn't see, nor hear, what Edward's response was. But suddenly, Edward bent to sweep me off of my feet, and cradling me against his chest, he walked slowly back to his car.

* * *

"I shouldn't have gone to work," Edward said. His voice was barley a whisper.

We were sitting, face to face in Edward's small bathtub. As soon as we had gotten home, Edward carried me straight up to his bedroom. He stripped my clothes off carefully, removing his as well, and then pulled me into the bathroom where he started the hot water in the bathtub. Once the tub was properly full, he stepped into the water and pulled me in after him. He washed my hair slowly and then scrubbed me down, taking his time. And now we sat, face to face, surrounded by warm water.

Edward's hand suddenly reached up, brushing against my cheek as he tucked a lock of wet hair behind my ear. "I should have gone with you to Charlie's house. I should have been with you at all times."

"Don't," I said, my voice cracking slightly.

"I should have been here Bella," Edward said, his eyes clouded with pain.

"None of us could have guessed how… sick… Jacob Black could be," I said. My face twisted in shame as I relieved those last few minutes with Jacob.

Edward cupped a hand around my face. "Tell me what he did to you," Edward whispered softly.

I shook my head and closed my eyes. I still hadn't told him all of the details. I didn't want to put him through the pain I felt. The shame I felt whenever I thought of Jacob's hands on me. How would Edward see me after knowing the truth? Would he look at me differently, see Jacob's hands all over my body? How could he ever want me the same way after knowing my body was now tainted by the devil? The devil's hands had caressed the most private and personal part of my body. I knew Edward would only be disgusted by me.

"Bella," Edward said. "I need to know. I want to know what you are feeling. Our minds are one; your pain is my pain."

I opened my eyes again and stared back at Edward.

"Tell me what he did to you," he said again.

I took a deep breath, deciding that I must tell Edward the truth, no matter what.

"He saw me leave Charlie's house," I began. "And he followed me here on his motorcycle. He asked me what I'd said to Charlie, but I wouldn't tell him. He ran at me." I swallowed hard, my voice shaking now. "He pinned me down and screamed into my face, over and over, asking me what I'd said to Charlie. Still I didn't tell him. Two of his hands held mine while the other one… touched me. He didn't like my response so he… pushed his hand into my pants, feeling me."

Edward was watching my face closely. His face was smooth as he listened, but his eyes gave him away. Slowly, his eyes began to fill with tears.

"I'm so sorry, Bella," he said.

I reached my hand up and brushed a fallen tear away from his face. "I'm alright," I lied.

"No you're not," Edward countered. He knew me now, better than anyone. "I can see what he's done to you. The shame you feel."

I grimaced, unwilling to meet his gaze.

"Please, don't be ashamed. You are not damaged, my love, but pure. And perfect, always perfect—."

"Stop," I said, cutting him off. "How can I be… pure… after what he's done to me? How can you see past that?" Tears were falling from my eyes now. I watched as they broke the surface of the bath water.

"Because all I see is you. I don't care where he's touched you. Your body remains unchanged to me. I still love and adore every single part of you."

"Do you?" I asked with a shaky voice.

Edward's hands slid slowly up my legs, past my knees and up my thighs. But they stopped just below my center. My eyes finally met his. He was watching me carefully.

"Of course I do, my love. Nothing could ever make me stop loving you. Nothing could ever change the way I see you; the way I feel about you." Edward's fingertips brushed very softly against my center. "May I?" he asked, a small smile at the edge of his lips.

I nodded slowly.

Edward's hands moved carefully towards my vagina, his fingertips sliding carefully over my folds. "Still beautiful," he said before pushing a finger into me.

I gasped loudly, my body twitching slightly.

"Do you want me to stop?" Edward breathed his lips only an inch away from mine.

"No," I breathed back.

Edward's hands began to move again, his finger pressing in and out of me slowly and carefully. Already I was forgetting about Jacob Black and what had happened only hours ago on the front lawn. His face was drifting out of my memory and only Edward filled my mind. Edward licked his lips and bent down to kiss me deeply. His tongue swirled with mine, tasting me, the rhythm of his tongue moving at the same pace as his finger.

His finger. Thick and solid as it moved in and out of me, while his thumb moved in circles over my clit. But I couldn't reach my orgasm.

"Edward," I groaned, reaching down to grip the hand between my legs. "Edward, I can't."

Edward stopped kissing me, and he sat there for a few seconds starring into my eyes. And then he moved, getting up out of the bathtub and pulling me out with him. Edward snatched a towel up and wrapped it around me, drying me off carefully. And then he did the same to himself.

"Let's go to bed," he said, placing a kiss on my shoulder.

We walked slowly back to the bedroom and then climbed under the covers. Edward pulled me into his arms, his head tilted back as he starred into my eyes.

"So beautiful," he whispered, his eyes never leaving mine. "I'll never let you go, Isabella Swan."

I couldn't stand it any longer. I wrapped my arm around his head and forced his lips against mine. Lust took over my fear and anxiety and all I wanted was him, inside of me. Edward caught on quickly, rolling me onto my back. He positioned himself on top of me, the head of his penis probing my vagina. I lifted my legs involuntarily, shifting my hips towards him.

"I want you," I moaned against his lips.

Edward pushed into me, and I was momentarily surprised at how wet I had become. He fucked me gently at first, but I couldn't handle his sensitively for very long. After only a few minutes I pushed him onto his back and pulled myself on top of him, grinding my hips hard against his. I didn't have to do much of the work; Edward gripped my hips and forced me up and down on top of him, much faster than I would have been able to do on my own. But he didn't let me stay there for long. He sat up and forced me onto my back again, but this time I laced my legs around his waist, keeping him at the angle where I needed him. Edward's hands were on my breasts, kneading them as he thrust over and over against that pleasurable spot inside of me. His thrusts were quick and rough. I didn't last much longer.

I screamed out in ecstasy as I climaxed, but Edward didn't stop, his thrusts never wavering. I came multiple times that night as Edward fucked away all of my pain and insecurities.

"I didn't think you would see me the same way after what happened," I said. My head rested on Edward's chest, my finger tickling his navel.

Edward pushed my chin up so that I could meet his gaze. "Why would you think that?" he asked. His eyes drooped with exhaustion as he peered at me.

"Because I feel tainted," I answered.

"You still do, after everything I've said to you?:

"It's not something I can just wipe away, Edward. What Jacob did to me with stay with me for a very long time."

Edward watched me for a moment. "I'll spend the rest of my life helping you forget what happened. I'll make sure you know, every day, how beautiful and special you are."

I sighed deeply, once again overcome with emotion. Edward pulled my body close to his body once more, wrapping his strong arms around me and tucking my head under his chin.

"Goodnight, my love," Edward whispered, groggily.

"Goodnight," I breathed back as sleep overtook me.

* * *

**Don't forget to tell me what you thought about this chapter.**

**More creeper Jacob on its way.**


	30. Chapter 29: Healing

**Sorry its been taking me so long to finnish this story. I want to take a moment to thank my readers who have stuck with me since day one. You guys are so awesome and sweet, always giving me reasons to keep going and finnish. (You know who you are!) You'll be happy to know that this story is almost done, but not without a final, hopefully, climatic enough ending. I have it all planned out and ready to go.**

**Thank you again for the encouraging comments.**

**Don't forget to review. :D**

**You all know the Disclaimer; I've posted it 28 times.**

* * *

**Chapter 29: Healing**

I was walking with Edward, hand in hand through the school parking lot, when suddenly the scene shifted. We were in a meadow. There were bright green canopies tall and large creating a thick circular wall around us. The sun was out and it shone gold and brilliant, igniting colorful flowers of white, purple and pink. So beautiful. Then suddenly, a cloud moved in front of the sun and the meadow turned dark and grey. It frightened me. I was about to turn towards Edward, but something at the edge of the forest caught my eye. I stared through a small break in the trees where a figure rose out of the darkness. I couldn't see his face yet, but I didn't need to. I knew exactly who it was. And then he emerged. Jacob Black. His eyes found mine and he starred at me, angrily and hostile. I gripped Edward's hand fiercely, but with a shock I realized my hand was empty. I looked to my right, and then to my left. 'Edward' I tried to say, but my lips made no sound. Horrified, I spun around, searching for him. Edward, Edward, Where are you? But my eyes found Jacob again. And he was laughing at me. 'He's not here, Bella,' he said. And then he ran at me. I was frozen. I couldn't move, I couldn't run. 'Edward, help me!' I tried to say. Jacob reached for me, his hands closing tight around my throat, suffocating me. I tried to scream, but I couldn't. I thrashed at his face, and his wrists but something was holding my hands down, pined onto my chest. 'No!" I tried to scream, but the air was leaving me and my head began to swim. I was dying. "Bella!" Someone screamed. I tried to scan the forest, but I couldn't see anymore. There was only darkness. "Bella! Bella! Bella!"

My eyes fluttered.

"Bella, dammit! Open your eyes!" he screamed again in my face. Edward shook me roughly by my arms, which he had twisted in his hands.

I forced my eyes open and my gaze landed on Edward. His face with lined with horror as he stared back at me. His hair shone red from the sunlight that filtered into the room; a red messy halo around his frantic face.

"Bella!" He shook me harder.

"Edward," I croaked.

Edward sighed heavily and leant away from me, letting go of my wrists.

I glanced down at my hands, there was blood underneath my fingernails and my wrists looks red and swollen, bruises were beginning to form. I sobbed once and then reached for my face. I was drenched in sweat and tears, my hands scanned nervously over my face and then my neck. My hands froze. I could feel the raised lumps and where I touched, my skin stung.

"Bella," Edward said.

I opened my eyes and found him again. He leaned slowly towards me and kissed me softly on the forehead, his hands brushing my neck softly.

"Are you okay?" he whispered against my skin.

I shook my head.

Edward gathered me into his arms and held me tightly while I sobbed into his shoulder. It took me several minutes until I had my crying under control and he was able to face me again.

"I'm so sorry," he said as he gently massaged my wrists.

"What happened?" I asked as I starred at my blood stained fingernails.

Edward hesitated, but I waited patiently, still hiccupping back my sobs.

"I woke up before you did," Edward began, "so I got up to brush my teeth." Edward's eyes began to search the wall behind me. "You started whimpering, I could tell you were having a nightmare. You didn't say anything, but your body started to suddenly twitch and your head began to jolt this way and that. And then you started screaming at the top of your lungs. " Edward's eyes found mine and I could see the horror of the memory in them. "I ran to you," he said. "I called your name and tried to calm you. You screamed my name once and then clenched your teeth shut. You were holding your breath. I shook you roughly, trying to wake you up. It was such a stupid thing to do, because you suddenly started clawing at your throat." Edward reached for my wrist, encircling them in his. "I grabbed your wrists and held them against your chest, to stop you from scratching. I could see the blood leave your face." Edward met my eyes again, and I could see the tears in his. "I thought you were going to fucking die, Bella. You wouldn't breath. I was screaming your name over and over and finally… you opened your eyes."

"I'm sorry," I said, dropping my gaze to my hands once more. "I'm sorry I'm putting you through this."

"Bella," Edward said. He pressed a finger to my chin, tilting my head up to meet his gaze. "You didn't cause any of this. This is all happening out of your control, and I'll do whatever I can to protect you. Forever."

I brushed my fingers against his cheek, letting his words sink in. And then I giggled softly. "You must really love me," I said hoarsely.

Edward smiled and pressed his forehead against mine. "I do," he whispered.

* * *

I went to the bathroom to take a warm bath. I let my hands, hair and neck soak in the warm bubbly water and I did whatever I could to not think about anything. My eyes traced the tiled wall and the silver shower nozzle. I lifted my hands a few times to check my nails. They were still pink, but there wasn't any more blood. I felt my heart rate start to pick up and so I quickly dropped my hands back into the water. "Its okay," I whispered to myself. "You're with Edward. You're safe." And then I remembered my dream. Edward was nowhere in sight. And there was Jacob, starring at me, anger written all over his face. Something in his hand flashed menacingly; something silver and small.

My eyes flashed open, and my heart was pounding angrily against my chest. Did I fall asleep? I was shaking aggressively, my hands slipping on the cold tub as I tried to stand. I practically crawled out of the now cold bath water and reached for my towel. I wrapped it securely around myself and then tried to stand. I caught my reflection in the mirror as I headed for the door. I stopped and looked at myself. My neck was covered in long bright red scratches. Some were longer than others, some overlapping. I met my own gaze in the mirror. I could see the tears begin to leak from my eyes. I shook my head at myself. I need to be stronger if I'm going to make it through this.

I opened the bathroom door and then paused. Edward was on the phone. I could hear him just beyond the bedroom door.

"Did you find him?" Edward said.

Pause.

"Listen to me, Charlie. You need to find him. Bella is having nightmares…"

Pause.

"Yeah, I know she's had nightmares before, but not like this. She's scarring me. I don't think she can handle going on with her day if she knows Jacob is out there somewhere."

Pause.

"Do what you have to do, Chief. Take care."

Edward sighed deeply before entering his bedroom. I was standing there waiting for him.

"Was that Charlie?" I asked.

"Did you hear?" Edward sighed, looking defeated.

I nodded and began searching for something clean to wear.

"So," I said. "Do you think its okay if we ditch today? I'm not really in the learning mood." I tried to keep my tone bright.

Edward was quiet for several minutes as I pulled on some underwear and a thin t-shirt.

"Come here," Edward whispered.

I met his gaze. Edward was watching at me intensely. I noticed he had dark bruise like circles under his eyes. I guess I wasn't the only one who had a rough night. I moved slowly towards him, staling time, letting his eyes stay on me. Edward had a way of making me feel safe and whole, even after so much terrible had happened. When I was about a foot away from him, Edward reached a hand out to lightly cup the side of my neck. I stopped walking. I closed my eyes and allowed myself to feel him. To feel his warm hand on my neck and the thumb that traced over the fresh scratches. I listened as Edward shifted his feet, moving closer to me. I smelled his breath before his lips touched mine in a tender kiss. A tear escaped my eye once again. Edward wiped it away with a soft kiss on my cheek.

"Do you want to try to get some more sleep?" he whispered. His lips never left my face.

"No," I breathed, shakily. "But can you hold me?"

Edward and I spent the entire day in bed, listening to music, talking, cuddling. When we got hungry we went downstairs to make ourselves a quick snack before returning back to the bedroom with plates and cups.

Charlie came over to Edward's house that weekend and told us that Jacob had disappeared. Billy said he passed by to get clothes and money before he took off on his motorcycle. Billy admitted to Charlie that he didn't call because he wanted to give his son a head start. Billy didn't say where Jacob was going. This gave me a little more reassurance; I was still having nightmare every night, but I went back to school Monday morning, after all, finals were coming up.

The following couple of weeks were much the same. But the evenings after school were my favorite time of day. Edward took a leave of absence from work, using school and finals as an excuse, and so I got to spend every evening with him. We sat in bed and did our homework together. And then after, Edward would play his piano for me. There was a song he would play sometimes as I lay down, ready for sleep. It was soft and delicate. A lullaby. My lullaby, and I fell asleep to it almost every night. It helped with the nightmares, sometimes. Other days I would wake up in a panic, wrapped in Edward's arms, drenched in sweat. He would hold me until I woke up, so that he could calm me back to sleep in his arms.

* * *

It was Sunday again, and our first day of finals week was tomorrow morning.

"Ugh!" I yelled angrily. I was perched on one of the pillows on the floor, my back resting against the bedroom wall as I read through sheet after sheet of my History notes.

Edward chuckled softly from the bed, his head bent over a tough calculus problem.

"Why does it have to be a cumulative exam? Why do teachers do things like that?" I complained. "Do they want us to fail?"

"You're not going to fail your exam, Isabella Swan," Edward said, mockingly. "You've gotten A's and B's on all of your exams and A's on all of your written papers. You'll do fine. Stop worrying."

I sighed and glanced up at him on the bed. Edward smiled crookedly at me before turning his attention back to his book. He was lying on his stomach, his elbows resting in front of the book. His hair fell over his eyes, hiding his face from me. His hair had gotten so long. My eyes shifted to his bare right shoulder as he adjusted himself in front of the book. My eyes danced over the muscle that rippled beneath his light skin.

Edward looked up at me again, feeling my eyes on him. I swallowed hard.

"What are you looking at?" he asked, smiling knowingly at me.

"Nothing," I breathed.

Edward's eyes shifted down slightly, to my lips, before roaming slowly over my bare legs, pulled up in front of me.

My body flushed under his gaze. I dropped one of my knees, letting my heal slide against the smooth carpet as I lowered my leg.

"What are you looking at?" I asked. My voice was a low purr.

I saw Edward's adam's apple bob as he swallowed hard. That was my cue. I got up slowly, letting my hair fall over my shoulders and my legs slide against each other. Edward's t-shirt I wore was much to big on me, the neck of the shirt opening so wide, allowing my bare right shoulder to peek out. I moved slowly towards Edward, taking my time. My eyes traveled past his shoulders, to the black wife beater that had rolled up, exposing his lower back. I felt the heat grow from between my legs. Edward and I hadn't made love in weeks. We were so busy with school and my nightmares, we hadn't really had time to try. But I wanted to tonight. I was so turned on, just from looking at him.

Edward watched me move towards him. I placed my hand on his left shoulder, and with the slightest push, he let me turn him over onto his back.

"Do you still need to study?" I asked.

Edward shook his head and licked his lips. I smiled, letting my hand glide from his shoulder, to his chest, to his stomach, and letting my fingertips graze against the rock hard erection below his jeans. Edward's hips twitched under my touch.

Slowly, I undid the button of his jeans and pulled down the zipper. Edward's erection continued to push angrily against his dark boxer briefs. I noticed Edward wasn't breathing, and when I glanced up to meet his eyes, I saw him watching me hurngrily, pleading for me to continue. He didn't need to ask. I quickly dipped my hand into his boxers, gripping his dick in my hand, hard and hot. Edward groaned loudly, one hand gripping my wrist as I began to slowly pump him.

"Bella," he said in a strangled sigh.

I wet my lips, gather up my saliva before taking him into my mouth as deep as I could. I sucked only once before letting my tongue circle around the head of his penis.

"Stop," Edward's voice was a harsh groan.

I looked up, confused.

Edward laughed shakily. "I don't think I can last if you keep doing that."

I licked my lips, his taste still on my tongue.

Edward sat up suddenly and kissed me hard. But his lips didn't stay on mine. He moved quickly, kissing and sucking on my now mostly healed neck and bare shoulder, before withdrawing the shirt I wore and moving his lips to my breasts. I moaned loudly as he sucked each of my nipples into his mouth, making them hard and swollen.

"Edward," I moaned, gyrating my hips against his stomach. "I want you."

Edwards lips traveled down my ribs and over my stomach. I gasped loudly as he sucked and nipped at my pelvic bone. And then I moaned again as he sucked my clit through my panties. He didn't move the fabric away. Instead he pressed his lips and nose into the material, smelling and sucking my clit through the thin fabric, making my legs shake and my toes curl.

"You're driving me crazy!" I groaned.

"I know," he purred against me.

With much effort, I pushed Edward away from between my legs and forced him back onto the bed, on his back. Edward watched me excitedly as I began tugging and yanking his jeans and boxers down and off his legs. I placed my hand against his dick once more, tugging slightly. He moaned loudly. And then I shifted over him, straddling his chest, reverse cowgirl, as I sucked him into my mouth once more. If he was going to tease me and drive me crazy, then I was going to do it right back to him.

Edwards hands gripped my ass firmly, kneading me. And then with a shockingly loud ripping sound, Edward tore my panties from my body. I gasped and choked in surprise.

"What are you…?!" But my voice cut off by my loud moan.

Edward had jerked my hips toward his face where he began sucking and licking my clit. I couldn't breathe. I could just feel. His wetness, mixed with mine. The angle, me hovering over his face as he sucked and fondled me with his tongue, was a whole new and sexy sensation.

"Suck me," Edward ordered from between my legs.

"Huh?" I asked stupidly, overwhelmed by the feel and sound of Edward's lips.

"Suck me, Bella," Edward said again.

I sucked Edward back into my mouth and pumped the base of his cock with my hand. We ddin't last in our 69 position for long. Edward pushed me off of him, onto my back, where I lay shaking, completely ready for my first orgasm. I watched him stroke himself for a few seconds before he pulled me back towards him. I guessed he had pushed me away because he was getting too close to his climax.

"Are you okay?" I asked, trying to breath around my pounding heart.

Edward nodded, distracted as he slid into me. His erection was hard and huge; the size never seemed to stop surprising me. I practically screamed as my muscles tensed around him and my skin burn as I take him in. He stays, sitting on his heels for a while, to be at the angle where I need him. But I'm already so turned on, it doesn't take me long to get close.

"Please, Baby," I say, reaching for him. I'm ready to go, but I want to cum with him.

Edward bends over me hooking his arms underneath my shoulders and fisting his hands in my hair as he picks up the tempo.

"Christ, Bella…" Edward gasps, his breath licking my face.

I cum, hard and long; throwing my head back and letting my orgasm ride through my body. I hear Edward groan and feel his body jerk towards me repeatedly as he pushes through his orgasm. Slowly, we relax against each other, gasping and shaking. Half awake, but still partly in our haze of bliss.

"Finals tomorrow," Edward says as we lay spent , still wrapped around each other.

"Mm…" I groan, my eyes closed. "What time is it?"

I feel Edward's head shift. "A little after 1."

I sigh, exhausted, yet content. Nothing could burst my blissful bubble.

Edward shifts around the room, shutting off the light and putting the books in a night pile on the ground. He sets the alarm clock and then snuggles in against my back, curing me into his arms, all the while, humming my lullaby.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
